Shitzuki
by Mari Morson
Summary: Luego de muchas visitas a su casa, Natsuki decide ir a vivir donde Shizuru. Una serie de eventos no previstos hacen que la chica de ojos verdes se vuelva una niña de 9 años. ¿Podrá Natsuki volver a ser adulta y expresarle el amor que le tiene a su amada Shizuru?
1. Chapter 1

POV Natsuki

Ya ni me había dado cuenta, de todo el tiempo que pasaba allí, ya no eran visitas de una vez al mes, más bien tres veces por semana, a veces me preocupaba el hecho de interrumpir a shizuru, ella ya esta en la universidad y se le debe hacer complicado el recibirme y hacer trabajos en unísono. No ha pasado mucho desde el festival de las himes...después de eso prácticamente la gente diría que shizuru no ha cambiado, pero esa es la gente que no la conoce como yo. Ella no es la misma, se me es muy distante y ya no dice tantos chistes "pervertidos" como antes...eso es cómodo pero ¿por qué me molesta? ¿será que extraño a esa Shizuru? ¡Qué tonterías digo! debería de estar feliz! Shizuru ya no es molestosa...pero…

Fin POV Natsuki

Una chica aparcaba su moto en el mismo lugar, por poco y ese lugar ya se le reserva, no eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, pero al ser invierno era oscuro. Tampoco era la primera vez que iba a este lugar, su recorrido estaba grabado en su mente, al ingresar al ascensor ya no miraba el panel, simplemente sabía cual piso presionar... también sabía cuántos pasos dar para llegar a "esa" puerta tocar el timbre y ser recibida.

- Ara Ara, mi natsuki ya me vino a ver - decía la persona visitada, sus cabellos claros y ojos carmesí la hacían resaltar sin ignorar su acento kyotence, su apariencia la delataba, su acto, una cuchara sopera, un delatal: estaba cocinando.

POV Shizuru

Había terminado de graduarme con las mejores calificaciones de Fuuka, cientos de fans lloraban por mi partida, sin embargo yo sólo necesita una simple sonrisa de Natsuki para olvidarlo absolutamente todo y por fin quitarme aquella máscara que me ha aprisionado desde que entre a esta escuela.

Al pasar el primer mes, ingresé a la universidad y entré a estudiar Administración de empresas, queriendo de esta forma tratar de olvidar a Natsuki, sin embargo tuve la peor idea de mi vida: invitar a las ex himes a cenar al departamento y aún sin tener esperanzas, ella vino. Nuestra relación cambió, ella ya no era lo mismo y tenía razón, ¿cómo volver a mirarme a los ojos nuevamente si ni yo misma podía perdonar lo que había hecho? estaba mal, muy mal, sin embargo ella venía a verme; al principio era una vez por semana, y ahora es habitual, ella viene siempre...es como si fuese mi esposa...llega a casa, yo le cocino, conversamos...lamentablemente no puede ser lo mismo, lo noto en su mirada, algo le ocurre y no me quiere decir ¿es que aún no puede perdonarme por estar enamorada de ella?

Fin POV Shizuru

Shizuru cocinaba cuando sintió la puerta y nuevamente mostró esa máscara la cual frente a natsuki nunca se sacaba y volvió a fingir, al decir una leve pesadez Natsuki de forma un tanto arizca - Shizuru! - al notar el sonrojo la amante del té no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. Al menos agradecía que a pesar de la endeble relación que actualmente tenían, aun quedaban esos bellos momentos

- Mmm shizuru ¿qué hay de comer?- preguntaba la morena sentádose en el sofá y colocando un canal al azar.

- Pues quise hacer algo para mi "Nat-su-ki"- Decía al ex presidenta estucidantil recargando la ultima frase

- Shi-shizuru!- Se sonrojaba nuevamente, se distinguía lo mucho que a la castaña le gustaba jugar con ella

- pues, es yakisoba…con mayonesa, con mucha mayonesa, como le gusta a mi natsuki- sonrie, por poco hasta ella cree que su "fiel mascara" se desvaneció por un momento, se extrañó...

Natsuki no pudo evitar sonreir ante al castaña, realmente ella ama la mayonesa, pero un sonido interrumpió aquel ambiente, no era mucho pero era una alarma del celular de la motoquera- ¡ya es hora!- Decía Natsuki animada para cambiar su canal al azar por uno predestinado- ¡es hora de perro-kun!

- Ara ara ¿mi Natsuki aun ve esos programas?- Se intentaba no reír la ojirubí.

- Ba...baka!, es solo… es solo que el es genial- Desviaba la mirada algo avergonzada por ver programas recomendados para mayores de tres años.

- Tampoco es para tanto Natsuki, eso te hace ver mucho más linda - soltó Shizuru – _¿por qué dije eso? apuesto que Natsuki se enojara por decir algo asi…- _Pensó Shizuru

- Gracias...- Susurró natsuki, deduciendo que la maestra de la ceremonia del té, Fujino Shizuru no la alcanzaría a escuchar.

Ella sonrió - de nada, Natsuki- contestó Shizuru

- ¡oídos del demonio!- Susurró aun más inaudiblemete Natsuki

- Ara ara, Natsuki, no maldigas que perro-kun se decepcionará de ti- bromeo shizuru

- ¿como le hace?- pensó Natsuki, por el leve silencio provocado por la broma de Shizuru. El aire se torno denso, pero ni eso pudo evitar la explosiva risa de shizuru.

- jaja, pobre de mi natsuki, de aquí se nota que te quedaste callada por perro-kun- se reía shizuru

- ¡Ca...callate! ¡baka!- desviaba al mirada otra vez, poniendo atención al sonido del exterior- ¿es mi idea o esta lloviendo?

- Déjame ver- Dijo Shizuru asomándose por la ventana.

- ¿A qué te refieres Shizuru?- respondía con una pregunta Natsuki

- Solo es una leve llovizna- respondió Shizuru

-Aún así, ¿creo que se hará más fuerte no?- mirando al ventana- será mejor que me vaya

- ¡pero Natsuki!- reprocha la castaña- ya esta casi listo

- Mmm- pensaba la morena

- Además…- se excusaba Shizuru

- ¿además?- preguntaba Natsuki

- la Yakisoba tiene ma-yo-ne-sa- responde Shizuru casi cantando las últimas silabas

- pero…- Natsuki se estaba resistiendo, ella de verdad ama la mayonesa, más que nada,

- ¿por qué te resistes Natsuki?- _si me quedo pasara algo malo, lo presiento_ - pensó por último

- pero es mayonesa marca "Dhuran-Dhuran", patrocinada por "Perro-kun"- argumento casi con un puchero Shizuru

-¿¡y que esperas!?- Decía Natsuki ya sentada en la mesa con servicio en mano

- ju ju ju- Se reía Shizuru- Si que es inocente mi Nat-su-ki – terminando con voz algo picara al final

- Shi shizuru!- se ruborizaba natsuki – _creo que hoy no es un mal día… hace mucho que no tenía una conversación así con Shizuru_ - Pensaba Natsuki- se siente agradable- sonríe

- Ara ara...¿Por qué sonríe tanto mi Natsuki? - Decía la castaña - ¿acaso está feliz porque dormirá conmigo? - mirándola con una sonrisa pervertida

- ¿¡QUE!? - al punto de casi saltar de la silla de la cual estaba sentada, el tenedor que sostenía su mano se movía crónicamente - un momento...no...no tienes más habitaciones? - la miraba con cara de pánico una morena que su pelo cobalto estaba casi blanco del pánico

- Eso le pasa a Natsuki por nunca haberse atrevido a entrar a mi habitación, no muerde ¿sabes? - su rostro parecida segura, sin embargo en su mente pasaba todo lo contrario - _por qué Shizuru!? Eres una maldita psicópata, ¿que harás si en verdad se atreve a dormir contigo? Moriré, sí! moriré, no puedo dormir con Natsuki...debo...sí! le diré que yo dormiré en el sillón...y luego ella dirá que está bien…entonces todo estará bien...sí..._ - mientras deliraba internamente

- Shizuru... - susurraba la princesa de hielo - ¿puedo usar el teléfono?

- ¿Natsuki quiere llamar a la guardia nacional? - mientras comía de su plato

- No, lo que pasa es que aunque sea viernes, quiero avisarle a Mai que no llegaré, para que no se preocupe

- Está bien, sabes donde está… - le indicó a la mesita que estaba al lado del sillón

POV Natsuki

Sentía que las cosas cambiarían, sentía que desde ese momento nada volvería a ser igual, pero estaba lloviendo, ¿qué más podía hacer? no...me estoy mintiendo, no era simplemente por la lluvia, algo me hacía querer conversar más con ella...aclarar aquello que aún no comprendía bien ¿qué me pasaba con Shizuru? ¿por qué ella ya no era la misma de antes?

Tomé el teléfono y le comuniqué a Mai que no llegaría. Enseguida cuando le dije eso ella insinuó algo que hizo que me sonrojara, entre ella y yo no pasa nada, sin embargo ¿por qué no me convencía?

Terminé de hablar con Mai y volví al comedor donde estaba Shizuru sonriéndome, sin embargo algo en su mirada decía que algo le preocupaba.

Fin POV Natsuki

- ¿Quieres pasar a ver la habitación? - Preguntó Shizuru, sin embargo su rostro había cambiado totalmente.

- claro - ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Shizuru, esta abrió la puerta y dejo ver una pequeña cama de una plaza, un mueve de ropa, un gran espejo y otras cosas, junto a muchos libros de economía y filosofía.

- Bueno, aquí dormirá mi Natsuki, yo le prestaré un pijama, hoy tengo que estudiar para una prueba de la universidad así que dormiré en el living, así que no te acosaré- tal vez fue sólo un sueño, una ilusión de su perverso ser, pero en algún rincón de su corazón sintió un dejo de tristeza en Natsuki.

Shizuru el trajo un camisón a Natsuki y salió de la habitación. Se le habían olvidad sacar unos libros, y entró de nuevo en su habitación, para su sorpresa Natsuki se estaba cambiando.

-ah…- logró articular Shizuru con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas

-ah?...- preguntó Natsuki algo extrañada por el rostro de la ex presidenta estudiantil.

- Disculpa yo… solo vine por unos libros… si eso mmm si- Shizuru solo lograba balbucear las palabras que su mente alcanzaba a procesar con el simple hecho de tener a una "doncella de hielo modelándole semidesnuda en su habitación", coge los libros rápidamente y prácticamente huye de la habitación

- Shizuru…- dijo incrédula Natsuki

Shizuru se sienta en el suelo del living, y deja todo encima de la mesa

- _¿que te pasa Fujino Shizuru? no eres así_…- pensaba totalmente roja, prácticamente estaba atrapada en su cine mental.

POV Natsuki

Se siente extraño, en esta cama se encuentra impregnado el aroma de Shizuru, se siente como si estuviera aquí… pero no lo estas, ¿que horas serán? A pasado un buen rato de que Shizuru se fue a estudiar, ¿¡ya son las 2 de la mañana!?... un momento... mañana es sábado… Shizuru no tiene universidad… además en la televisión decía que en todas las universidades e institutos que mañana tenían clases se les era cancelada por las fuertes lluvias… Shizuru… ¿creías que me sentiría incomoda no?

FIN POV Natsuki

Una silueta se levantaba de una cama y se dirigía a paso torpe por culpa de la oscuridad, la puerta se abrió lentamente, esa silueta observo a una persona prácticamente dejando libros de lado, los cuales nunca leyó y tomando una taza de té, esta suelta un suspiro que desconcierta a al silueta

-¿Shizuru?- preguntaba Natsuki captando la atención de la castaña

- ara, ara, mi Natsuki aun esta despierta- decía algo extrañada por eso- ¿Por qué no puede dormir?

- Shizuru… ¿Por qué me mentiste?- bajó la mirada Natsuki

-Natsuki… creí que para ti seria molesto dormir conmigo… pues, con lo que paso en el festival de las Himes…- respondía Shizuru quien fue interrumpida

- ¿ya no habría confianza? – respondió Natsuki

- Natsuki…- susurro Shizuru

- Shizuru… olvida eso, comencemos de nuevo… mmm como decirlo… shizuru es la persona más importante para mi, Shizuru es mi amiga… mi mejor amiga… es quien me abrió su corazón… y me hizo ser mejor persona… por eso olvida el pasado…- decía con leves pausas, un poco sonrojada.

- Ara, ara mi Natsuki a veces es muy sentimental- sonreía satisfecha. Natsuki soltó lo que no podía decir, pero para sus adentros no era lo que esperaba _- bueno no puedo pedir más… Natsuki nunca corresponderá mis sentimientos, pero con estar a su lado es suficiente_- pensaba Shizuru.

- ven vamos a dormir- dijo con una esplendida sonrisa Natsuki y estirándole la mano

Natsuki entra a la cama tratando de mostrarse natural, Shizuru sonríe y entra también a la cama

- Buenas noches, Shizuru - mirándola de costado - Gracias por prestarme parte de tu cama - sonríe

- cuando Natsuki quiera...yo siempre estaré para ella - sonríe y cierra los ojos hasta que el sueño la vence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Natsuki entra a la cama tratando de mostrarse natural, Shizuru sonríe y entra también a la cama_

_- buenas noches Shizuru - mirándola de costado - gracias por prestarme parte de tu cama - sonríe_

_- cuando Natsuki quiera...yo siempre estaré para ella - sonríe y cierra los ojos hasta que el sueño la vence._

_POV Shizuru_

Claro! hasta que el sueño me vence. No, no fue así...a los minutos por la respiración de Natsuki me pude dar cuenta que ella estaba durmiendo, y gracias a la gran ventana que tengo y a la luz de la luna podía apreciar su rostro, sus labios ¡qué estoy diciendo! pero es verdad.

Un momento...¿Es idea mía o Natsuki se esta comenzando a acercar a mi?

Fin POV Shizuru

Natsuki se movía mucho al dormir, primero le dio la espalda a Shizuru, y esta trato de abrazarla, sin embargo la morena se volvió a dar vuelta y quedó a escasos centímetros de la ex-presidenta estudiantil.

- Nat...- susurró Shizuru

- Mmm...no...no...quiero...bueno...solo un poco - murmuró

- ¿_Qué significa esto? ella está...hablando mientras duerme..._ - pensaba nuestra protagonista al sentir como su compañera de cama murmuraba cosas sin lógica.

Natsuki sin darse cuenta ya que estaba dormida acercó lentamente sus labios hasta toparse con los de Shizuru, al moverse y darse vuelta dejó a una pálida ojirubí atónita, la cual se levantó rápidamente y tocó sus labios húmedos por la saliva de la pelicobalto.

Casi como zombi abrió la puerta del baño, prendió de manera bastante nerviosa la luz y se miró al espejo. Había perdido total control de sí misma.

- ¡_Relajate! todo esta bien...ella...ella...fue solo un beso que nadie en la historia del yuri recordará! ...claramente ella dormía...sí,, en verdad solo estaba durmiendo...Natsuki por qué me haces esto!? - _miraba el techo - hoy...no dormiré – Lo dijo en voz baja y con un sentimiento de resignación total.

Volvió a la habitación y se acostó, sin embargo esta vez sabía perfectamente que no podría dormir, pues el amor de su vida estaba a su lado y no tenía intensiones de despertarse.

Así transcurrieron las horas cuando las estrellas se comenzaban a ocultar producto de los imponentes rayos del sol y una morena muy cómoda abría los ojos

- ohhhhhh – En el intertanto del bostezo se giró a mirar a Shizuru - ohh...estas despierta. ¿Cómo dormiste?

- bien - se notaba una castaña con grandes ojeras - en perfectas condiciones – Lo dijo de una manera gentil sin embargo su rostro denotaba evidente cansancio.

- mira! – apunta hacia la ventana - ya no hay lluvia, hay solcito...¿por qué no salimos?

- solcito! que tierna es mi Natsuki – Haciendo sonrojar a la peli cobalto - ¿a donde?

- yo...no tengo idea…¿a dónde te gustaría ir? - le sonrió

- A donde mi Natsuki me lleve yo voy

- Genial, ahora iré por el desayuno - se levanta

- yo lo preparo, no te preocupes

- no, tu ayer cocinaste por mi...yo no cocino bien, pero al menos se preparar el desayuno, te lo traeré a la cama…

Natsuki fue por una bandeja y trajo comida

POV Shizuru

una bandeja con comida, un jugo natural preparado por ella, ella sólo en una bata; es la tortura más exquisita que he recibido jamás en mi vida. Ella se notaba que había hecho el mejor trabajo posible, no era para nada meticulosa, la bandeja estaba algo manchada con rastros de jugo y ella me miraba expectante esperando la aprobación del desayuno. Su manera de ser, tan seria, tan tímida y torpe era lo que me tenía completamente enamorada…ella realmente no tenía idea lo que podía hacer por mi…no tenía idea como me sentía, como mi corazón latía tanto que sentía que me daría taquicardia. Noté como comenzaba a dudar y ponerse nerviosa. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró algo desilusionada al notar que yo me había quedado completamente quieta. Ella era mi rayo de luz…mi solcito…y no tenía idea como me moría en ese momento por gritarle cuánto la amaba.

Fin POV Shizuru

- No…no te… - Siendo interrumpida rápidamente por la amante del té.

-Ara ara, mi Natsuki no lo hace nada mal- alabó Shizuru al saborear su exquisito jugo, preparado por la princesa de hielo.

- Yo… estaba pensando si quizás vamos al cine, escuché que se estrenó "Saw 8" …y quiero verla _(N.A: Yo también quiero verla…)_

- Pero si a mi Natsuki no le gustan ese tipo de películas- Responde sorprendida la amante del té, pero con un elegante toque de burla.

-¡¿Por qué me tomas Shizuru?! A mi me encantan esas películas- se defendía la morena, completamente indignada.

- ¿desde cuando?- preguntaba Shizuru tomando otro sorbo de su jugo, con ese típico semblante tranquilo.

- Pues con Nao vemos mucho de esas películas- Respondía Natsuki sintiendo como una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su frente.

- ¡Entonces vamos!- dijo sin más Shizuru, terminando su jugo y tomando ropa para ir a cambiarse al baño.

Las dos se encontraban listas y salieron del departamento, bajaron al estacionamiento y se subieron a la moto, Shizuru estaba completamente cansada debido a la falta de sueño, sin embargo daría su esfuerzo máximo por pasar un buen rato con Natsuki. Aferrándose a su abdomen y relajarse con el viento, el movimiento de las hojas eran su canción de cuna, el viento su mecedora y el cuerpo de Natsuki su peluche, prácticamente el sueño le ganaba, pero ella daría lucha por su Natsuki, no perdería.

Baja sin mucha fuerza de la moto, quería estar más tiempo abrazando a su Natsuki. Entraron al cine y esperaron que el espectáculo comenzara. Pasaron unos minutos y la película daba inicio, no tardó mucho para que la gente comenzara a gritar, entre ellas estaba nuestra rebelde y valiente Natsuki, la cual era verdad, odiaba ese tipo de películas pero odiaba mucho más saber que les tenía pánico, y como era lo suficientemente masoquista se sometía a esa horrible tortura. Luego mucho rato de gritar y no sentir reacción de la castaña volvió la vista hacia ella y pudo notar que dormía placidamente, esta se preguntaba cómo los ruidos no la despertaban, debía estar muy cansada como para dormir así. Decidió tomarla entre sus brazos y sacarla de ahí, llevarla al departamento y dejarla dormir. Fue un duro trabajo el llevarla en moto sin embargo le susurró tiernamente que se afirmara de la su cintura y ella lo hizo, prácticamente no se movía pero en ningún momento se soltó. Al llegar al departamento la llevó en brazos hasta el ascensor y por fin llegaron a la habitación. La peli cobalto estaba preocupada, pero su respiración era normal y cada cierto rato la castaña susurraba de manera casi inaudible – es que estoy muy cansada -

La depositó delicadamente sobre la cama, un mal movimiento hizo caer a la morena sobre la castaña, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Natsuki podía sentir la relajada respiración de Shizuru chocar cruelmente contra sus labios, un deseo quiso apoderarse de ella, sentía el deseo de besarla, quiso aproximarse lentamente, entonces se dio cuenta de su acto, antes de apoderarse de esos labios reaccionó y se fue al baño, se lavó el rostro algo inquita… y se susurro- _¡¿Qué rayos ibas a hacer Kuga?! Con Shizuru no…ella…ella es tu amiga…tu mejor amiga y…y no te interesa de esa forma…no…no puede ser…_

Natsuki volvió del baño y miró a Shizuru quien dormía, ya era tarde, por lo que comenzaba a anochecer, pidió comida a domicilio ya que nuestra morena no sabe mucho de cocina, por lo que su gran pizza contaba con mayonesa por cada centímetro de ella, la comió y fue a ver nuevamente a la chica de los ojos carmesí, tomó una frazada y la tapó ya que no quería que se resfriara, tampoco quería incomodarla porque estaba ocupando toda la cama, así que decidió ir al sillón, se tapó con su chaqueta de cuero y tras tener algunos pensamientos extraños acerca de Shizuru - _y si me acercara más a ti...tal vez comprendería...No imbécil!…solo duerme…. - _hasta que el sueño la venció.

POV Shizuru

Me desperté hace un momento y no comprendo como estoy en la cama, con ropa...y una frazada me cubre. Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo de té cuando ví que en el lavaplatos había un plato con restos de comida, era pizza. Había una caja de una marca de pizza con un logo de Perro-kun, lo cual me dio mucha ternura, sonreí para mi misma. Aún no comprendía bien por qué estaba todo así de desordenado, llegué al sillón y vi a mi Natsuki durmiendo ahí, tenía algo de frío porque se quejaba mientras dormía, su chaqueta cubría mucho del frío sin embargo en las mañanas hacía frío. Acaricié un momento su rostro y fue casi de manera inconciente pero era algo que me salía del corazón- _eres tan bella...tan...inalcanzable..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Otro Capítulo de esta historia de ShizuruxNatsuki. Lean y disfruten :)_

POV Shizuru

Me desperté hace un momento y no comprendo cómo estoy en la cama, con ropa...y una brazada me cubre. Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo de té cuando vi que en el lavaplatos había un plato con restos de comida, era pizza, había una caja de una marca de pizza con un logo de perro-kun, me dio mucha ternura ver eso, aun no comprendía bien porque estaba todo así de desordenado, llegué al sillón y vi a mi Natsuki durmiendo ahí, tenía algo de frío porque se quejaba mientras dormía, su chaqueta era muy abrigadora, pero en las mañanas hace frío, acaricié un momento su rostro - eres tan bella...tan...inalcanzable...

Fin POV Shizuru

Natsuki se movió rápidamente y vio a shizuru mirándola - ¡Bu...bue..buenos dias!

- Ara ara ¿Qué soñaba mi Natsuki que esta tan acalorada? - Mientras picaba su nariz.

- ¡Shizuru! - Decía una enojada Natsuki - sólo...sólo…¡un momento! no estoy acalorada - se levantó rápidamente

- ¿Nat?...- pregunto shizuru

- ¿Qué pasa? - la miró extrañada

- ¿Có…cómo ocurrio? O sea...la última vez que te vi estaba en el cine…

Se sentó Natsuki en el sillón - Te quedaste dormida a mitad de la película, te traje como pude en mi moto y bueno...te traje a tu habitación y como no quería despertarte...me dormí en el silllón, y bueno...eso...¡ahh! Pedí una pizza ya que tenía hambre y no habia comida - sonrojándose por lo último ya que se sentía humillada de no saber cocinar.

- Ara ara...Natsuki tiene mucha fuerza como para poder llevarme del cine hasta la cama de mi departamento - se acerca - para todo es así de fuerte -

Natsuki se levanta rápidamente al sentirla tan cerca y recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dice la castaña - notó a Natsuki algo...preocupada...

- Nada… olvídalo...- La joven se levantó algo confundida, miró a la ojirubí con algo de vergüenza y preguntó – te molesta si me tomo un baño?

- Claro que no… - le sonrió hospitalariamente – ya que es así…no te quieres quedar a comer? – la miró sonriendo mas por dentro temblada.

POV Natsuki

Y aquí estaba yo contemplando tu hermoso rostro…Quiero decir…estaba yo mirándote. Te notabas ya más descansada y bueno, es que habías dormido mucho y eso es algo bastante bueno pues eres la clásica mujer trabajólica que nunca se da un momento para ella misma, siempre preocupándote de mi y de si estaré bien o mal y cuánto quisiera explicarte que me encanta que seas así…Vaya…tengo que hacer algo con esto que me carcome, sino terminaré haciendo alguna locura.

Fin POV Natsuki

- Nat…Natsuki? – La ojirubí llamó la atención de la menor haciendo que esta saliera de sus pensamientos

- Sí…disculpa…decías? – la miró sin comprender

- Ara ara…en quién estará pensando mi Natsuki que anda tan distraída…te preguntaba si querías quedarte a comer

- está bien…ahora…bueno ahora iré por la ducha – diciendo esto se fue al baño.

La morena se dirigió a la ducha, donde las gotas de agua bajaban por su cuerpo, tratando de secar todo rastro de perversión de su ser, tratando de que el agua se llevara todas las confusiones que en ese momento estaban despertando por la chica universitaria. Terminó su ducha y tomó una polera que shizuru le prestó ya que al estar dos días en su casa, su ropa ya se habia ensuciado. Se dirigió al comedor donde estaba shizuru sirviendo la comida y esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su Natsuki con una polera tan apretada haciendo notar las curvas de su figura.

- A Natsuki le queda bien mi polera...te la regalo - sonríe sirviendo un poco de vino

- No!...yo después te la devuelvo, no te preocupes – dijo algo nerviosa

- Insisto, a mi Natsuki le queda mucho mejor que a mi. Además así siempre me recordarás cuando la uses - reía graciosamente mientras de manera muy amena terminaba de arreglar todo.

Así fue como comenzó una comida muy agradable entre ambas, mientras copas iban y copas venían y así llegaba la tarde.

-Shizuru...te gusta tu departamento? - Preguntaba la peli cobalto con un sonrojo producto de las ya tres copas de vino que había bebido.

- sí, tiene todo lo necesario para sobrevivir… - Respondió tranquilamente la universitaria mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino.

- Mmm…yo...este - tartamudeaba Natsuki

- Qué desea decirme Natsuki? sabe que puede hablarme de lo que sea

- Este…yo…yo lo pensado y...bueno...yo…contigo me vuelvo más ordenada…ya sabes…este año me gradúo…y bueno…bueno yo…podría venirme a vivir contigo? - pregunto ya sin más rodeos.

La escena no era para menos, una castaña tan blanca como el papel, los ojos se le salían como platos y una copa de vino derramada sobre la mesa al haber tenido contacto con su temblorosa mano. Acto seguido ambas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. La menos fue a la cocina de manera torpe pero eficiente y comenzó a secar el mantel mientras que la mayor levantaba la copa y la llevaba directo a la cocina. La dejó en la mesa y volvió para quedar mirando a la joven de manera casi incrédula, pensaba que podían ser los efectos del alcohol sin embargo intentó disimular de la mejor manera su emoción ante tal noticia y esperar que no se escuchara el agitado latir de su corazón.

- Dije algo malo, Shizuru?- Pregunta Natsuki ante la extraña expresión de la chica.

- Ara ara, parece que alguien bebió demasiado que se puso a decir cosas sin sentido… - Sonrió Shizuru de manera burlesca mirando a la ojiverde de manera comprensiva, sin embargo internamente pedía a los dioses que no fuera por eso que le había hecho aquella propuesta de inmenso calibre.

- Mmm…no…no lo dije por eso…pero bueno, entiendo que te guste vivir sola, no te preocupes, olvida lo que dije – Se apresuró a decir la joven con cierta desilusión y vergüenza en sus palabras.

POV Shizuru

No lo creo…No, definitivamente estoy soñando…Natsuki me ha dicho que quiere vivir conmigo. Como si fuera mi esposa, que digo solo amigas, solo amigas, pero… pero… no me lo puedo creer, he estado matando mis sentimientos por Natsuki…de hecho hasta lo impensado ahora y llega y me dice "quiero vivir contigo", Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki!, porque me torturas así! Acaso no ves que por tu culpa no puedo reaccionar? Ikezu! Sin embargo…si accedo a vivir con ella tal vez pueda acostumbrarme de mejor manera a verla solo como amiga…Claro…porque eso somos… ¿amigas? Actúa natural…como toda una Fujino, como te enseñó tu padre, después eso eres Shizuru, la amiga que lanza chistes en doble sentido para que ella se incomode…solo soy eso…

FIN POV Shizuru

- Cómo crees Natsuki! Yo encantada que vivas conmigo, pareceremos un matrimonio feliz ya veras!- decía Shizuru con una sonrisa que denotaba un total control sobre todo.

- Ma..matrimonio feliz!?- Gritó exaltada la chica, completamente sonrojada por las palabras de su amiga.

- Pues claro mi Nat-su-ki, cuando comenzamos la luna de miel?- Dijo mientras se levantaba y le sonreía. Esa era ella, una chica que ocultaba a la perfección sus sentimientos.

- Pero shizuru tu cama es muy pequeña para hacer eso… - Definitivamente el inconsciente a veces jugaba malas pasadas. La joven se levantó y se puso completamente roja y miró casi con miedo a su ahora compañera de departamento.

- Ara ara, mi Natsuki también quiere?- La abrazó sonriéndole sin embargo Natsuki se separó de manera casi instantánea.

- Yo… no yo solo, Mmm pero, yo si, espera, no!- Balbuceaba Natsuki – No…Yo no dije eso! -

- Que linda mi Natsuki… tan fácil de sonrojar- Se rio Shizuru mientras apreciaba el cohibimiento de la mujer de sus sueños.

-Shi…shizuru! – Protestó la menor

- Pues mi Natsuki dormirá conmigo, o habrá que comprarle una cama? - preguntaba una muy alegre shizuru.

- por ahora dormiré contigo… pues hace frío…- dando una muy buena excusa

- pues habrá que ir a buscar tus cosas a Fuuka, no?

- Ya llamé a Mai, me está preparando todo…- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón algo incomodaba y desviaba su mirada

- pero… tan rápido… ¿cómo supo?- preguntaba sin entender, Shizuru.

- cuando dormías la llame…- Respondió

- Ara ara, como sabia Natsuki mi respuesta?- preguntaba la castaña.

- Pues pensando en tu psico… Mmm quiero decir, cariño hacia mi… y conociéndote, no creí q me negaras esto…- respondió Natsuki jugando un poco con sus dedos y moviéndolos denotando un claro nerviosismo.

- Ara ara, que linda mi Natsuki…- alaba shizuru a Natsuki, para irse a sentar a su lado y abrazarla atravesando sus delgados brazos por la cintura de la menor y depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

- Shizuru…- susurró Natsuki.

POV Natsuki

Ya no era una molestia el hecho de que me abrazaras…es más, te separaste al instante y fuiste a recoger los platos sucios, los llevaste a la cocina al igual que las demás cosas y yo no paraba de preguntarme ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Por qué no te aburres de mi si únicamente te he dado problemas y un sinfín de rechazos?

Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla y quise sentir que beso que aun palpitaba mi piel…y es que eres tan comprensiva conmigo y yo…yo ¿qué siento? A mi no me gustan las mujeres...o al menos nunca me lo he planteado…pero contigo…por qué contigo yo siento como si…como si no quisiera escaparme nunca más pero…No!...no…definitivamente esta solo es una linda amistad…lo siento mucho Shizuru, pero yo nunca podré corresponder tus sentimientos…

Fin POV Natsuki

La joven volvió luego de unos minutos y le sonrió a la muy pensativa motociclista

- qué te parece si vamos por tus cosas? – le sonrió tiernamente

- Cla…claro Shizuru – le devolvió la sonrisa y salieron de la puerta en dirección a Fukka, donde se encontraba Mai

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer. No olviden comentar._

_Que tengan un lindo día_

_Marie Horson_


	4. Chapter 4

_Espero que disfruten de este capítulo :)_

Por otra parte, en las localidades de Fukka.

- Mai… Por qué ordenas las cosas de Natsuki? ¿vamos a ir a comer?- preguntaba la hambrienta Mikoto sentada en su cama.

- ¡Te dije que no!… Mikoto, Natsuki nos deja… - Respondía Mai un poco nostálgica

-¿Por qué?, ¿no le gusta la comida de Mai?...¿no le gustan sus pechos?- Preguntaba inocentemente Mikoto, mientras la peli roja continuaba echando ropa a un bolso y doblándola meticulosamente con un cierto aire maternal, sin tomar muy en cuenta lo que había dicho la ojos de gato.

- puede ser… - Hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo click - ah! Un momento no es eso- Respondía exaltada Mai ante las opciones de Mikoto

- pero ¿cómo podrían no gustarle los pechos de Mai? ¡Son perfectos!- Decía Mikoto tomando entre sus manos los pechos de Mai y sobándolos.

-Pa…Para! Mikoto!- Decía la joven un tanto avergonzada.

- No me gustan porque son muy grandes…- Responde Natsuki entrando a la habitación y mirando a sus amigas con cara de "estas chicas nunca van a cambiar".

- ¿¡La..la escuchaste!? - Preguntaba la pelirroja

- Sus gritos se escuchan desde afuera- Respondió de graciosa manera Shizuru, la cual aparecía por detrás de Natsuki.

- Natsuki miente! A ella no le gustan los pechos de Mai porque ella es plana- Decía aún más inocente la pequeña ojos de gato, Mikoto.

- ¡T…Tú eres más plana que yo!- Se defendió avergonzada Natsuki

- ¿Quién dijo eso? A Mikoto le ha crecido mucho últimamente- Responde Mai

- a… a… - Intentaba articular pésimamente Natsuki, cayendo en la depresión de una esquina.

- ¡Calma, calma mi Natsuki- Trató de animar la castaña a Natsuki, con abanico en mano. Probablemente extraído de la dimensión desconocida de la amante del té. Este abanico tenía algo escrito y decía: "¿no es kawai?"- pero ¿cómo sabe Mai eso?- Preguntaba Shizuru a Mikoto

- Mai lo descubrió, porque dijo que quería hacerme una examinación personal y privada en la noche- Responde Mikoto un poco sonrojada al decir "personal"- la cual hace mucho últimamente…

- Mikoto?! - Exclama Mai rojísima

- ¿y cómo es su "examinación" personal?- Preguntó muy interesada Shizuru

- bueno me lleva a la cama… me saca la ropa… usa sus labios para comprobar la salud de mi piel… luego… - es interrumpida por Mai

- ¡Mikoto!- reclama Mai

- Ara ara… Que pervertida nos salió Mai-san- Dijo sorprendida Shizuru- Ojalá mi Natsuki hiciera algo así…- Se lamentaba Shizuru mirando de manera pícara a su ahora compañera de departamento.

- ¡Shizuru!- Se sonroja Natsuki. Saliendo de su estado de depresión en el rincón que estaba.

- Ya veo que mi Natsuki se recuperó, mejor así… ahora estará preparada para la luna de miel- Completa Shizuru guiñándole un ojo a la joven sonrojada.

- Shi…Shizuru!, te dije que la cama es muy pequeña!... – volvió a reaccionar – Rayos! Te dije que no dieras comentarios así!- roja al máximo la pobre Natsuki

- Pero mi Natsuki quería dormir conmigo para entrar en calor, no? – Le sonrió coquetamente

- Dije que dormiría contigo por el frío!- Respondía una furiosa Natsuki

- Te dije que terminarían así Natsuki! Te dije que no le hicieras nada pervertido Natsuki- la regañaba Mai

- No le hice nada "Mai-okasan"- Respondía Natsuki con un poco de pesadez en la última frase

- nada… - Respondió shizuru ruborizada, tapándose los labios

- ¿Shizuru?- Preguntó Natsuki mientras la quedaba mirando y no entendía la mirada que había puesto la castaña ¿Es que acaso se había sonrojado?

- ¡Ves que si le hiciste algo! ¿Qué ocurre Shizuru-san?- Preguntaba Mai, con una adormilada Mikoto en sus brazos.

- Nada - Respondía Shizuru mirando para otro lado.

- ¡Ah!- Exclama Natsuki, al recordar lo que casi hace la noche anterior, ya roja por supuesto

- Pasó… algo entre ustedes…?- Preguntaba Mai inocentemente.

- ¡Nada!- Respondieron en unísono. Natsuki ruborizada y Shizuru desviaba la mirada

- Natsuki! Qué ocurrió entre ustedes!? - Preguntaba una Mai muy curiosa, mientras las molestaba. Natsuki miraba a Shizuru sin comprender nada ¿Por qué se mostraba tan incómoda?

POV Natsuki

Lo sabía, como es posible que una persona tenga el sueño tan pesado ¡lo tengo! Shizuru estaba despierta y sintió que iba a besarla...es decir, que me estaba acercando a ella Rayos! Esto significa que…¡Oh no! ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?...¡Shizuru sabe que estoy confundida! ¿Confundida? No...Esto no puede estar pasando, no puedo estar confundida, me rehúso a estar confundida..¡Me rehúso! Y menos...menos por...por ella…menos por…Shizuru…

Fin POV Natsuki

- ¡Natsuki! - Grito Mai

- ¿Ah? ¿Decías? - Natsuki estaba en otra

- Es que no me respondes, Shizuru está afuera esperándote ¿o acaso piensas dormir aquí nuevamente? Si ya nos dejaste – Fingiendo estar profundamente herida.

- Mai...Mai…no es como piensas - tratando de disculparse - es solo que ella... – hace una seña de que no puede seguir hablando porque la castaña está afuera de la habitación

- Comprendo... - le sonríe - solo te diré algo - se acerca a su oído y dice unas palabras - ahora ve y mucha suerte – le sonrió y tocó el hombro en señal de ánimo.

La ojiverde la quedó mirando totalmente roja y posteriormente le sonrió – Mu…muchas gracias Mai.

Ambas se dirigieron al departamento de la castaña nuevamente, pero esta vez iban ambas completamente calladas, si bien todo había comenzado como un juego que solía empezar Shizuru…Esta vez había salido de las manos de ambas y se sentían extrañas, incómodas y ambas se preguntaban por qué la otra se sonrojaba con las palabras de Mai. El silencio era su banda sonora, sus corazones latían muy rápido, la tensión era el título de aquel acto.

- Bueno...iré a dejar las cosas a tu habitación – Sentenció la ojiverde.

- Nuestra habitación, Natsuki. Ahora es nuestra - sonrió pervertidamente la fanática del negi.

- Claro - Un tanto sonrojada porque aún recordaba las palabras de Mai y aun con todo lo que decía Shizuru, sabía que ella también las recordaba.

POV shizuru

Sabía perfectamente que ninguna estaba cómoda. Aun así no entiendo por qué Natsuki está así, puesto que ella no recordaba el beso…de hecho no fue un beso, simplemente ella posó sus labios sobre los míos y nada más que eso…pero entonces ¿Qué le pasaba a mi amada Natsuki? ¿Por qué las palabras de Mai la habían hecho sonrojar tanto? Tan tierna que es, supongo que tendré que hacer algo para poder romper el hielo.

Fin POV shizuru

- ¿Veamos una película? - Le preguntó a la morena

- ¿película? - respondió Natsuki

- sí, digo...aún no son las 9 y como ya comimos...creo que sería bueno ver una pelicula triple x - reía pervertidamente

- sí, podría ser...o sea – diciéndolo sin escuchar bien lo que había dicho la joven, sin embargo cuando se percató del tipo de película que había sugerido se volvió a sonrojar - ¡Shizuru! No veré una película así contigo! – Dijo de manera molesta

- ¡Ikezu! Está bien...veamos otra... - se dirige a la habitación y Natsuki la sigue. Saca las películas del mueble y se pone a observar qué puede ver.

- ¡Tienes la segunda temporada de Strawberry panic! – Dice Natsuki completamente emocionada mirando a la castaña con un rostro completamente feliz _(N/A: Tengo derecho a soñar…quién no se pondría feliz de poder ver la segunda temporada de Strawberry Panic!)_

- Ara ara ¿a mi Natsuki le gusta mucho el yuri...? - levantando una ceja

- No...tanto..- desviando la mirada

- Iré por cabritas y un poco de helado para que la veamos - Sonriendo muy emocionada

- Está bien, yo pondré el video.

Por un lado shizuru traía una gran bandeja con muchas cabritas y un gran frasco de helado. Se acostaron encima de la cama y la ojiverde puso las cabritas en su pecho, puso a andar el dvd y comenzó la serie. Ambas estaban muy ensimismadas, reían en algunos momentos de comedia, en otros momentos se sorprendían, shizuru veía la serie, luego miraba a Natsuki, se veía muy hermosa comiendo, pensaba ella.

La bella escena de Shizuma y Nagisa bañándose se volvía cada vez más fogosa, y la situación entre las nuevas convivientes se comenzaba a poner lentamente incómoda, ninguna se quería mirar pues consideraban que la escena era algo embarazosa.

Shizuru llevo su mano al bol de cabritas que estaba en el pecho de Natsuki y chocó con la mano de esta, tiñéndose su rostro de un rosa muy fuerte.

- Yo...perdón - retira rápidamente su mano, sin embargo la queda mirando.

- No...fui yo...- se incorpora para quedar a su altura.

Ambas se quedaron mirando e inconscientemente sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, mientras que en el televisor mostraba una escena muy acalorada por parte de las protagonistas.

Sin embargo, Natsuki sin preámbulo estiro su rostro para intentar atrapar los labios de la amante del té.

- Nat… - Lamentablemente ambas saltaron al sentir el ruido del teléfono. Se sonrojaron hasta más no poder y rápidamente shizuru fue ver quién era su próxima víctima…porque de haberla interrumpido de esa manera lo mínimo que merecía era la muerte.

- Mochi, mochi - Responde shizuru

- ¡Hola! esta es una grabación! por la promo...- una kyotence muy enojada desconectó el teléfono, completamente indignada. Volvió a la habitación y Natsuki estaba comiendo helado mientras evitaba mirarla

- Y… quién era? - preguntó como si nada

- Era la grabadora...una promoción...nada importnate… - se volvió a acostar al lado derecho de ella.

- Ahhh...ya veo – Mirando fijamente la televisión

La castaña miró el helado que estaba comiendo la morena - Ara ara...Natsuki baja la temperatura con un poco de helado? - sonríe mientras come un poco también.

- exacto, eso hago - se acercó - tienes un poco en tu boca - con su dedo le quita el poco de helado que estaba en las comisuras de su labio y se lleva el dedo a la boca - está muy rico - mirándola fijamente, la castaña se comienza a acercar algo sonrojada, sin comprender porque la otra estaba haciendo lo que hacía, los espacios físicos comenzaban a romperse...

_Y así termina otro capítulo de "Shitzuki" espero que haya sido de su agrado y no olviden comentar. Muchas muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen la historia, realmente me motivan para continuar escribiendo. Que estén bien y pasen una excelente semana._

_XOXO, Marie Horson_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola :) Quiero aclarar que este capítulo es bastante más extenso que los demás y que definitivamente en este capítulo me odiarán por hacer sufrir tanto a Shizuru Pero aceptaré los abucheos...yo haría lo mismo. Espero que les guste y que disfruten._

_De ante mano, muchas gracias._

**POV Shizuru**

_Estabas ahí, mirándome sin decirme algo, te acercabas centímetro a centímetro y tu mirada no se apartaba de la mía. Estabas completamente sonrojada, tus labios estaban entreabiertos y tu mirada perdida en la mía ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza? ¿qué tanta era tu curiosidad por besarme? O únicamente soy yo...¿por qué me torturas así? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adictiva?_

**Fin POV Shizuru**

Crueles respiraciones, muy agitadas, chocando piel contra piel. Escasos centímetros de sus labios era lo único que las separaba; una escena perfecta. Nada podia arruinar ese momento, el teléfono estaba desconectado gracias a shizuru, no esperaban a alguien, estaban solas, hasta que por fin el momento llegó: ambas unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, prácticamente fue un roce de sus labios.

Natsuki bajó su rostro y se sonrojó, no quería mirarla a los ojos pues besar no era algo que dominara, de hecho era la segunda vez en su vida que daba un beso por lo que le avergonzaba ser tan novata para la otra chica, sin embargo cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarla notó que Shizuru estaba estática, prácticamente no se lo creía, estaba igual que ella por lo que con una mano tomó su rostro, lo acarició y con su otra mano tomó la de la castaña y entrelazaron sus dedos. Otro besó comenzó pero esta vez no duro mucho la castidad e inocencia. Para la sorpresa de Shizuru fue Natsuki la que comenzó la acción. Suavemente decidió desencajar y unir sus labios con delicados movimientos...lentos, al no tener experiencia, solo hacía lo que su corazón le dictaba, aunque mil veces hubiera pensado que esa frase era demasiado cliché, sinceramente ella no sabía cómo llegó a esta situación, degustando los labios de "su mejor amiga" pero pronto esta sensación tuvo que posponerse por la falta de aire.

-Na...Natsuki…- Susurró Shizuru ante lo ocurrido. Había sido besada por quien más amaba en el mundo, la persona más importante de su vida.

- Shizuru. Yo…- La morena quiso excusarse pero recibió un silencio propinado de la castaña, seguido de unas juguetonas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, Natsuki pudo divisar esto y acaricia gentilmente la mejilla de la ojirubi, volviendo a besarla, poniéndole más pasión al beso. Pequeños roces de sus labios subían las revoluciones de ambas, fue otra vez Natsuki quien rompía el hielo, abriendo su boca y metiendo su lengua haciendo estremecer a la otra. Comenzaba la danza entre sus lenguas, roces, caricias, masajes. Todo ocurría entre sus lenguas, su saliva ya escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, el oxígeno hacía falta, su beso fue interrumpido para recuperar el aire faltante. Esto no terminaba aquí, ambas querían más y lo tenían muy claro, Shizuru no tardo en tomar la iniciativa esta vez y comenzó a bajar por su cuello, dejando leves rastros de saliva, estremeciendo a Natsuki quien daba leves suspiros.

- Ara ara...¿mi Natsuki lo está disfrutando?- Preguntaba con una voz ciertamente intensa, mientras que con su lengua jugueteaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena.

-Ma...Mala - Gemía un poco Natsuki, quien no se quedaba quieta por supuesto, sus manos recorriendo por primera vez el cuerpo de Shizuru, quería grabárselo completamente, deteniéndose en cada curva de su cuerpo, disfrutando sobre la ropa, lo cual le hacía cuestionar cómo sería la piel de shizuru. No lo dudó e introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa, provocando que la amante del té se estremeciera, este solo era el primer paso entre tantos. Invirtió los papeles quedando sobre Shizuru y la miró directamente a los ojos, disfrutaba de su rostro, de sus mejillas sonrojadas, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a entrar en escena, sus labios, esos sonrosados labios lubricados delicadamente por su saliva, esos labios que anterior momento había degustado, y otra vez se animaba a explorarlos. Más tiernamente, para luego desabrochar la camisa de su amiga, mientras besaba el camino que iba abriendo, bastaban solo unos roces para hacer que Shizuru suspirara su nombre, lo cual hacia sonreír a nuestra morena, la cual terminó por quitar completamente, haciéndola volar por por los aires. Ahora se dedicaba a respirar el suave aroma de su amante, mientras seguía besando su piel, como decía Mai "_comprobar su salud con los labios_", mientras con las manos intentaba torpemente desabrochar el sostén de shizuru, en lo cual tuvo éxito, y comenzó a sentir como era...eran suave, dulces, estaba muy nerviosa pero decidió probarlos. Tomó uno entre sus labios y el otro entre sus manos, sus labios besaban y chupaban el naciente de estos, mientras con su mano masajeaba el otro.

Una Shizuru se sentía en el cielo, y repetía incesantemente el nombre de quien proporcionaba ese placer. La sentía tan dulce, tan tierna, tan torpe también pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía amada, completamente amada, como si en ese momento pudiese morir pues ya su vida la sentía completa.

Natsuki sabía que ya era suficiente y decidió bajar más, sabía lo que venía. Dudo un poco y miró a Shizuru, quien estaba muy agitada, le dio un suave beso quedando frente a frente, introduce su mano en la entrepierna de shizuru, masajeando un poco, con la otra mano masajeaba el seno de Shizuru, otra vez.

-Na…Natsuki- Gemía la castaña.

-Shi.. a.. Shi… zu.. Shizuru- Jadeaba roncamente ante el roce de su piel, al mismo tiempo que Shizuru en un estado de completa excitación se separó, agarró la polera de Natsuki y se la sacó, lo mismo con el sostén de salvaje manera y comenzó a besarla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Se sentía completamente desinhibida, ambas de rodillas continuaban besándose mientras los gemidos iban y venían. Natsuki tiró a la cama a Shizuru y la quedó mirando, a su vez su abdomen desnudo. Quedaron quietas y con la palma de su mano comenzó a tocar su mejilla, bajando por su clavícula, llegando a su pecho y terminando en su vientre, volvió a meter su mano dentro del pantalón y como acto reflejo la castaña llevó sus brazos al cuello de la morena.

- Ha...Hazlo... - apenas pudo decirlo al mismo tiempo que mordía con suavidad.

- A...aquí voy…- Advirtió Natsuki para introducir el primer dedo, que causó un ahogado gemido en Shizuru, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chica, respirando contra su piel, abrazándola, aferrándose a ella y sintiendo que no la quería dejar ir jamás. Natsuki tomó esto como permiso y comenzó a mover lentamente su dedo, provocando pequeñas arqueadas de la espalda de Shizuru.

-Na..Natsuki.. - Seguía gimiendo la amante del té y a la vez daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de la morena, haciendo que esta también gimiera.

Estaban en una nube de placer de la cual nadie las podría sacar, se querían, se sentían cómodas la una con la otra y ese momento de intimidad sabían que con ninguna otra persona podrían lograr.

Natsuki introdujo un segundo dedo en Shizuru y comenzó a moverlo de manera más rápida, mientras que las caderas de esta se movían en un solo compás. La oji rubi estaba feliz, se sentía en la gloria que casi de manera espontánea casi gritó sus sentimientos, mientras tomaba el rostro de la joven.

- Te...te amo Natsuki...te amo... - soltó en un gemido.

- Yo.. - la joven respondió la mirada - te…a...te quiero Shizuru- susurró Natsuki.

Esas palabras frenaron a Shizuru, esas palabras fueron estacas para ella, toda la magia se rompió ante esas palabras, aquel bello momento. Shizuru retiró cuidadosamente la mano de Natsuki de su interior, se separó de ella un poco y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda.

- Si…si no eres capaz de sentir…- la quedó mirando y tocó su pecho - … esas palabra… es…mejor que no continuemos…- Sentenció Shizuru, destrozada por dentro.

- Shizuru… yo…- La joven se acercó avergonzada por haber arruinado el momento - Pasa que yo...yo a ti...no... - bajó su rostro y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula - Lo siento... - tomó sus ropas, se vistió y cerró la puerta con un portazo, no tardo mucho para oír una moto que iba a toda velocidad.

- ¿por...por qué mi Natsuki... por qué no puedes amarme? - En un llanto casi ahogado dijo la joven, la cual llevaba sus manos a su rostro, lo tapaba. Se sentía estúpida, se sentía imbécil, se sentía usada y lo peor es que no podía dejar de sentir amor por la mujer que había roto su corazón.

En otro lugar muy lejos de aquel departamento se encontraba una chica de cabello rojo mirando a otra de cabello azul que se estaba embriagando como si el mundo se acabara, miraba su vaso con mucha melancolía, se sentía completamente consternada, mientras su amiga sobaba su brazo e intentaba investigar qué ocurría.

- ¿Qué te hizo esa Fujino que estás tan alterada? - Miraba Nao mientras se acercaba lentamente y trataba de hacerla sonreír mientras sus uñas jugaban con su brazo.

- Nada...simplemente yo...olvídalo... - dándole otro largo sorbo a su vodka - te quiero pedir un favor...- la miro cabizbaja

- Claro, lo que desees - Le sonrió tiernamente a la ojiverde

- Tú nunca me viste aquí - tragando otro sorbo y mirando la nada.

- Está bien.. - dijo la joven no muy convencida, estaba preocupada con la chica.

Mientras que en el departamento se veía a una chica que lloraba desconsoladamente, abrazándose a si misma, su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar, le costaba respirar por lo mismo, su mentón no paraba de tiritar, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Realmente lloraba como un bebé desconsolado, como si no existiera cura para la herida de su corazón.

- ¿Po..Po..Por qué...por qué...? -sollozando - Nat...- con llanto ahogado - Nat...Nat...Natsuki...te...te...amo ta...tanto - Estaba tendida en la cama, estaba tal cual como cuando Natsuki se fue, el video aún continuaba reproduciéndose. Se dirigió al baño, se miró y todo lo que veía era una mujer semi desnuda que no era capaz de conquistar a Natsuki y tal vez nunca podría hacerlo - ¿¡por qué!? - Un fuerte grito que posiblemente fue escuchado por todos los vecinos y un sonido de vidrios caer...el espejo se había roto y su mano sangraba - Qué importa si pasa esto...- se miraba la mano - ella no vendrá por mí...no vendrá - se volvió a mirar al espejo - Yo no soy quien ella quiere - el llanto era la música de fondo para una chica que estaba totalmente desconsolada en el baño, azulejos blancos eran teñidos de rojo, el rojo del sufrimiento al igual que sus ojos que no paraban de derramar lágrimas, tal parecía que el sufrimiento no cesaría esa noche, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, sin embargo las lágrimas aún era derramadas...

Ya en la mañana las cosas eran diferentes. La joven despertó muerta de frío pues estaba de torso desnudo, tenía unas ojeras horribles y los ojos completamente hinchados, definitivamente era el peor día de su vida, ya no tenía máscara, no tenía más que su propia miseria.

**POV shizuru**

Desperté y vi como mis nudillos estaban llenos de sangre, lavé bien mi mano y le puse un vendaje y cuidado básico, me dirigí al sillón ilusionada pensando que encontraría a Natsuki, pero nada, ella no estaba. Preparé un té porque hambre no tenía., lo que sí tenía un nudo en la garganta, luego de eso me bañé, tenía que ir a la universidad así que me vestí rápidamente y me fui a la universidad.

Todo fue común, puse atención en lo que pude, anoté lo necesario y continuó mi jornada. Vi mi celular y no tenía ni una llamada de Natsuki así que supuse que no le interesa saber si aún vivía, pero definitivamente lo más horrible fue llegar al departamento y que ella no estuviera, con pánico fui a la habitación y estaban sus cosas, eso me tranquilizó, sentí la puerta y la vi, me quedó mirando, bajé el rostro, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

**Fin POV shizuru**

- Ho..hola - Dijo Natsuki y se dirigió a la habitación rápidamente. Shizuru la siguió

- Natsuki...yo - Murmuró muy triste

- Shizuru - la tomó de los hombros - olvida lo de ayer, sí? - muy fríamente, tanto que llegaba a trastornar su mirada. La castaña bajó el rostro y lo subió rápidamente, si Natsuki quería haberla sufrir, no le daría en el gusto - está bien...

- Saldré con nao... no me esperes...solamente vine a cambiarme

- ¿A dónde irán? - preguntó con un dejo de preocupación, pero antes de que pudiese volver a mirarla, Natsuki ya no estaba, se habia ido a bañar, nuestra oji rubi entendió el mensaje.

Natsuki se fue y Shizuru se dirigió a la cama que en algún momento compartió tan intimamente con la mujer que amaba. Recordaba cada caricia, cada gesto, cada suspiro, cada gemido y no podía comprender ¿por qué Natsuki lo habia hecho? ¿solo un arrebato? ¿Por qué se iba con Nao? ¿Por qué le había pedido vivir con ella? ¿Para tener un romance tranquilo con Nao sin tener a Mamá-Mai siempre al lado? Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza y ella no podía comprenderlo.

Por otra parte la susodicha estaba bebiendo en el departamento de Nao. Ambas hablaban de la vida y mientras Nao hacia todo lo posible por seducirla la otra no hacía más que beber vodka e intentar ponerle atención a la joven que hablaba.

- No comprendo por qué te fuiste a su casa - Decía una Nao levemente ebria - te dije que era una estupidez...estabas bien donde Mai...cerca de Fukka...yendo a clases...estaba todo bien...

- Porque...me gusta estar con ella...se siente bien - Decía la morena con una completa sinceridad que la carcomía por dentro

- ¿Entonces por qué pelean tanto? - la miró desafiante - ¿Porque no eres perfecta en clases como ella? - se burlaba - controla tus horarios...vamos...cuéntame...

- Culpa mía - Se levanta mediante un inclinado balanceo - Debo irme

- Pero si son las 2 de la mañana - Dijo muy preocupada - y estás ebria...

- Lo sé…pero debo...hablar con ella - Baja su rostro - fui injusta...

Natsuki se dirigió al departamento, entra y ve a una chica tomando té, un tanto enojada. La queda mirando esperando algo evidente: Regaño.

- Te dignas a llegar - Decía una castaña muy enojada, con grandes ojeras ahora por no dormir.

- Te dije que no me esperaras - dejando su casco en la mesa

- Cómo pretendes que duerma si no sé dónde andas...o si te pasa algo... - Con un dejo de tristeza.

**POV Natsuki**

Odiaba la situación en la que estábamos, sin embargo sabía que era mi culpa, llegaba tarde, la tenía preocupada, más encima estaba ebria y era algo que se notaba a kilómetros. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan imbécil? Hago sufrir a Shizuru...Me fijé en su mano...la tenía vendada, enseguida la tomé y quedé mirando.

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- ¿qué le pasó a tu mano? - pregunto la chica muy preocupada - Rayos Shizuru...tienes que cuidarte mejor - dijo la joven mirándola

- Creo que no eres la persona correcta para decir esto...considerando que estas ebria - muy irritada - verla así no era el problema, pero sentir en su chaqueta el olor de Nao la mataba por dentro, no lo soportaba.

- Shizuru, dime que te pasó...? por qué tienes esa herida en tu mano? - Algo alterada

- Sinceramente... - la miró directamente a los ojos - Cambia en algo las cosas lo que me pase? te importa? - Se dirigió a la habitación y la motociclista la siguió

- claro que me importas... - sentenció al ver a la joven sentada en la cama con cara de zombi

- pues no se nota... y por qué decidiste vivir conmigo? para despreciarme como me desprecias... - lo dijo molesta.

Natsuki sabía que había cometido un error pero probablemente su miedo el que hablaba y su horrible temor a equivocarse.

- Shizuru…somos amigas...y te quiero.. - Baja su rostro - Sin embargo...yo...

- ¡Tú nada! - Se levanta molesta y Natsuki la agarra bruscamente del brazo

- Shiz...por favor tranquilízate - Intentó abrazarla pero esta se zafó, dejándole claro que estaba herida. No había funcionado, la herida era demasiado grande.

La noche transcurrió así, ambas decían nada, cada una en un lugar distinto de la casa...por un lado Natsuki estaba tirada en el sillón...por otro lado shizuru llorando en su habitación, definitivamente las cosas iban mal.

**POV Natsuki**

En el sillón, definitivamente con frío...pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado, en todas las cosas que habíamos hecho y no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme...y de ser lo suficientemente estúpida de hacerla sufrir...pero Shizuru...¿qué mas podía hacer? Yo no te amaba...o al menos no sabía lo que era estar enamorada...sabía que eras mi persona más importante...pero...Mmm...Definitivamente el peor error de mi vida fue venir a vivir a tu casa...lo único que lograré será hacerte daño...Shizuru...¡rayos! Definitivamente denme el premio a la idiota más grande de todo Japón.

**Fin POV Natsuki**

Así pasaron dos semanas desde aquel encuentro que tanto dolor les trajo a ambas. Las cosas entre ellas definitivamente eran decírselo hola, buenas noches, ¿almorzarás?, o cosas por el estilo. Natsuki pasaba en casa de Nao y era algo que Shizuru odiaba pero ya no le interesaba. Definitivamente lo que hicieran no arreglaba las cosas...cuando una deseaba hacerlo la otra se daba a la fuga. Shizuru la amaba más que nada en el mundo, sin embargo tenía la idea de que su amor platónico estaba teniendo una relación con Nao...y eso no podía soportarlo, que cada noche llegara ebria. Si bien ella cumplía con el colegio...pero no le pedía ayuda...únicamente la veía beber...Lo que no sabía ella, era que Natsuki bebía...para intentar hundir en vasos de vodka aquel sentimiento que crecía día a día por la castaña y que quería la dejara en paz.

La puerta se abrió. Natsuki agradecía el hecho de que la dueña de casa se encontraba durmiendo, bueno… eso deducía al estar las luces apagadas, cierra la puerta sigilosamente.

- De aquí se siente tu olor a alcohol - Se escuchó entre las sombras, seguido del repentino encendido de la luz, allí estaba Fujino Shizuru, tomando un sorbo a su taza de té- ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó sin mirar.

- Donde Nao…- La miró triste, la situación la tenía mal.

- Ara ara...Natsuki prefiere a Nao antes que a mí no?- dijo Shizuru con cierto tono pesado en sus palabras, era una bomba que explotaría en cualquier segundo, ya no podía más con esos celos.

- ¡No!... solo.. quería distraerme- Se le acercó sin embargo sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas.

- ¿¡cómo querías distraerte!? Eh?! Descuidas tus estudiosos, no llegas a casa… solo bebes, sales…!, ¡¿qué ocurre contigo Natsuki?!- Gritó Shizuru para dejar de lado su taza de té, pararse y encararle frente a frente- ¡Además conduces ebria! Natsuki eso es peligroso…

- ¡Ya deja de regañarme! ¡No soy una niña!- Le respondía Natsuki

- ¡¿qué no lo eres?! Natsuki ni tu te crees eso! - La miró indignada

- ¡Puede ser verdad! Pero no tienes el derecho de regañarme... - la miró molesta - no eres mi madre...

- Pero deseo cuidarte como una…- respondía Shizuru un poco adolorida por las palabras de Natsuki. Lo que no consideró Shizuru fue lo que quiso decir con ello..."_Madre"_ el tema sensible de la peli cobalto, el tema por el cual no era capaz de dar amor como correspondía, el miedo que aún sentía de que las personas que quería se fueran...Su madre. Eso definitivamente la sacó de quicio.

- ¡¿Y cómo planeas eso?! ¿Enamorándote de mi..? ¿¡Deseándome!? ¡Una madre no hace eso!- grito Natsuki con todas sus fuerzas.

- Natsuki…- susurró Shizuru, enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas haciendo reaccionar a Natsuki la cual tomó su mano al ver como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la castaña. Esas palabras le habían dolido, ambas estaban dolidas por diferentes cosas, sin embargo la peli cobalto era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto. Debía parar de hacerle daño a la castaña así que la miró a los ojos y aunque supiera que la haría sufrir...debía mentir.

-Desearía...desearía nunca haberte conocido…- Terminó por decir la ojiverde, bajando la mirada, sin embargo al hacerlo algo dentro de su corazón se rompió y comprendió...miró el pasado, miró el presente y pensó en el futuro...siempre había estado ahí Shizuru...ella por fin lo veía, ese era su problema, su gran problema: se había enamorado de Shizuru.

- Yo…yo - su voz se quebró totalmente - ¡te detesto Natsuki! - Gritó Shizuru. Sus lágrimas corrían sin obstáculos, ojos suplicantes. Natsuki miró esos ojos, a los cuales les responde con una fría mirada, la cual demostraba la poca importancia de lo que habia dicho Shizuru, aunque por dentro se sentía desgarrada - Natsuki…- Susurra shizuru al ver aquellos ojos, más lágrimas corrían, Natsuki hace un movimiento brusco y toma su casco. La puerta se cerró con toda la fuerza del mundo y al mismo tiempo una castaña cayó sintiendo como la pena total se apoderaba de su alma.

Natsuki iba a paso rápido a través de los pasillos, bajando al estacionamiento. Iba llorando como una niña pequeña mientras lo único que pensaba era en que algún día Shizuru fuera capaz de perdonarla por lo mierda que había sido, solo pedía eso, que algún día la perdonara, que algún día tuviera el valor para decirle la verdad, antes de que alguien la viera llorando así se puso el casco y montó su motocicleta. No dudo para partir a toda velocidad, el ruido del motor inundaba la noche de las calles, todo se volvía lento para Natsuki, el tiempo se detenía, los ruidos se distorsionaban como las imágenes, todo se mezclaba en algo sin forma, el ruido del intento de freno, el ruido de una rueda intentando detenerse luchando contra el asfalto, ese ruido fue el último escuchado en aquella noche… en la cual Natsuki no volvería al departamento.

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y no olviden comentar y decirme qué les pareció. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo donde por fin aparece la pequeña Natsuki. Que estén bien y tengan un lindo fin de semana. Disfruten 3_

_XOXO_


	6. Chapter 6

_Actualización..._

Shizuru se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando un punto neutro de su habitación, esperándola… esperando a Natsuki, sin embargo ella tenía conciencia de que no volvería, o al menos no quería ilusionarse de que la peli cobalto volviera a aparecer en su departamento por voluntad propia.

Las horas pasaban y esas últimas palabras dichas por la chica motociclista la inundaban de dolor, quería salir de ese estado de shock, sin embargo continuaba llorando, no podía dejar de hacerlo, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin siquiera una mínima autorización, simplemente estaban ahí moviéndose de lado a lado, logrando que la chica tuviera los ojos tan irritados que llegaran a tener un color rojizo, realmente lucía mal.

Así pasó la noche y ella no volvió. La castaña estaba notoriamente triste como también preocupada, debido a que la oji verde se había ido de la casa en su motocicleta bajo los efectos del alcohol, lo que claramente no la haría manejar bien, entonces se preguntaba ¿Natsuki habría llegado bien al lugar que hubiese querido ir? No lo dudo dos veces y se fue directamente al teléfono, tenía que asegurarse de eso: Llamar a Mai.

- Mochi mochi- Respondía Mai el teléfono luego de un sutil bostezo.

- Mai-san… ¿estará Natsuki por ahí?- Decía Shizuru con su voz notoriamente preocupada. Era un hilo de voz.

**POV Mai**

_Era un día que se supone que usaría en descansar, pero el teléfono me despertó. Cuando noté que era Shizuru me preocupé ¿Qué hacía ella llamándome a mi? Aunque tal vez podía ser Natsuki así que decidí contestar sin darle mucha importancia. Cuando supe que era Shizuru y que estaba preguntando por mi adorada amiga pude comprender que algo andaba mal…y vaya que golpearía a Natsuki por ser una imbécil…definitivamente tendría que hacerlo, porque la voz de Shizuru se escuchaba como zombi, peor aun…como si hubiera llorado toda la noche…¡Ay! Natsuki…a veces de verdad logras superarte a ti misma la imbecilidad ¡qué digo! La Natsukidad…_

**Fin POV Mai**

- No lo está Shizuru-san…¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntaba la joven notoriamente preocupada, esa voz y la pregunta daban en el clavo: Algo había pasado. Y a juzgar por la voz de Shizuru…nada bueno había pasado.

- Pa…Pasa que Natsuki se fue anoche…en…en estado no muy bueno…iba alcoholizada y bueno…no ha llegado entonces estoy preocupada… - sentenció la castaña.

- ¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo!?- Eran prácticamente gritos los de la voluptuosa chica la cual internamente comenzaba a maldecir a su amiga, la angustia había invadido su corazón.

- Anoche discutimos y Natsuki...Natsuki..- No podía continuar, era chica realmente no era ella. Shizuru podía hasta en el peor de los momentos controlarse y salir victoriosa de todo, pero Natsuki era su talón de Aquiles. Se sentía en el peor momento de su vida, lo que su eterna enamorada le había dicho era demasiado fuerte, simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de decirle que hubiera preferido no haberla conocido, por lo que le era imposible continuar hablando razonablemente por teléfono.

- Tranquila shizuru-san, voy para allá – Terminó de decir para colgar el teléfono y dirigirse donde Mikoto, en ese momento era necesaria la prisa.

Así fue como no pasó mucho para que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una Mai muy agitada la cual cargaba en brazos a una Mikoto dormida la cual balbuceaba cosas bastantes extrañas.

- Mai-san…- Ningún ánimo estaba en manos de Shizuru. Únicamente sentía que la noche anterior lo había perdido todo, incluyendo su vida.

- Mmm…Bueno, no quiero que te molestes por lo que voy a decir…pero el único lugar que nos queda por buscar es… - antes de poder decir esto, la joven miró con cara de odio. Definitivamente aquellos ojos rojos en estado de cólera se volvían de fuego, mas era inevitable tener que ir donde la otra amistad de Natsuki.

Mai espero a que Shizuru se vistiera, se arreglara un poco y partieron a casa de Nao. No les costó mucho llegar, lo que realmente fue difícil es que la joven les abriera la puerta. Cuando por fin lo hizo quedó mirando a la castaña como si de satanás se tratara, la miró con un odio descarado, sin embargo al ver su rostro de sufrimiento sintió satisfacción, algo malo Natsuki le había hecho para que tuviera ese rostro.

- Mmm…me volví la chica más popular de Fukka que vinieron a visitarme? – preguntó ella con un sutil sarcasmo en sus palabras. Mai definitivamente tendría que ser la mediadora en ese cuestionario, pues de ser por Fujino-san, el cuello de Nao estaría entre sus manos en los próximos segundos…

- Nao…necesitamos saber si está Natsuki contigo… - dijo Mai en un tono casi de súplica – verás…la estamos buscando y como sabemos que… - siendo interrumpida por la némesis de Shizuru.

- Lo siento, pero la gatita no se encuentra conmigo- Decía Nao limándose las uñas y mostrando la menor importancia – Ahora…se pueden ir? – mirando fijamente a Shizuru

- Cómo le dice así…- decía la castaña entre dientes, esa chica estaba colapsando su paciencia

- ¿No sabías? Así acostumbro a decirle a mi Natsuki – recalcando el "mi" mientras le sonreía a la amante del té, dejando en claro algo: Quería guerra – de hecho…sabes cómo ella me decía a mi? – sonriendo de manera coqueta, provocándola

- Vamos Nao, no es hora de juegos – decía Mikoto, la cual era la única de las tres que estaba ahí que la chica podría tomar en serio – aquí no importa como le decía Natsuki a Shizuru o a ti…el punto! Es que Natsuki desapareció y nadie sabe dónde está – dijo la pequeña felina, la cual por primera vez Mai consideraba que ya no era una niña, por fin había madurado un poco, no así lamentablemente su mejor amiga: La desaparecida.

Nao las mira detenidamente mientras dejaba la lima en su bolsillo - Tratan de decir que...se fue de casa? – Miraba con interrogación a las chicas, no era algo que le cupiera en la cabeza, no viniendo de la peli cobalto.

- No exactamente, cierto Shizuru? – preguntaba Mai a la chica, no querían agrandar algo que tal vez no era tan terrible.

- Ella...discutimos...se fue...y no vuelve desde anoche… - mirando a Nao con toda seriedad – iba con alcohol en el cuerpo cuando se fue…por eso estoy preocupada.

- Ella siempre conduce ebria, ricitos de oro – decía la chica

- ¿Y no consideras que es peligroso para ella? – la miró notoriamente molesta – A tu lado Natsuki se vuelve irresponsable

- ¿sabes cuál es tu problema? Que quieres que Natsuki sea como tú quieres…y las cosas no son así. Sé perfectamente que conducir en estado de ebriedad es peligroso…y por lo mismo siempre le digo que se quede…pero si no se queda es porque probablemente la señorita soy perfección se molestara…y a diferencia de ti yo no tengo complejo de madre ¡Incestuosa no soy! – definitivamente había dado en el tema sensible de la chica, la cual en ese momento usó todo su auto control para no ponerse a llorar como tampoco para matar a la chica. Sentía que tenía razón, sentía que únicamente estaban las cosas así por su culpa, estaba bien que Natsuki la odiara…pero ahora, ahora únicamente ella quería verla sana y salva, únicamente quería eso.

- Nao por favor para! – regañó Mai – si estás igual que nosotras y no sabes al menos intenta pensar donde podría estar, no queremos buscar culpables, solo verla sana y salva.

- Es posible que este en el bar que frecuentamos… - suspiró algo cansada, realmente el tema la estaba colapsando

- ¿que frecuentan qué? – Casi gritó Shizuru de la desesperación. Realmente haber recurrido a Nao no era algo que agradecía, ahora miles de sensaciones desagradables se venían a su cabeza, definitivamente estaba comenzando a suponer por qué Natsuki nunca había correspondido sus sentimientos.

- Bar! Eso dije! Ya sabes...beber...fumar...tener...relaciones interesantes...eso un bar! B-A-R - le decía secamente mientras deletreaba – ahora quieres que te explique lo que son las relaciones interesantes? – dando a entender que era lo que ella tenía con la chica desaparecida, haciendo salir del trance a Shizuru y haciéndola comprender lo peor: Natsuki tenía una relación secreta con Nao.

- Dejen de pelear y vamos a buscarla - Dijo Mai

Las cuarto se dirigieron al bar de muy mala muerte el cual frecuentaban la desaparecida y la felina en celo, Shizuru estaba indignada de ver el lugar al cual recurría la peli cobalto cuando estaba molesta, triste. Mai miraba a la castaña y la peli roja, sentía que en cualquier momento se mataría, por lo que cada una iba al lado de las rivales. Se acercaron a la barra y el tipo quedó mirando a Mai, se pie a cabeza, sin embargo lo vista se desviaba y no precisamente a los ojos de la colorina.

- Este... - la joven se sintió acosada por el hombre que miraba sus dotes - disculpe...

- hoy las mujeres son dos por uno... - dijo secamente mientras limpiaba un vaso

- Disculpe? - lo miró sin comprender

- Pagan un trago...se llevan dos - mientras comenzaba a servir un trago, y ella se preguntaba ¿Cómo la gente podía beber desde tan temprano? Como se notaba que era un clandestino en el que estaban

- No! no...no vinimos por alcohol... - explicó ella

- entonces qué quiere? No hago trabajos especiales - dijo molesto sin embargo al ver como Nao le tiraba unos billetes y lo agarraba de la camisa este se sintió violentado y la miró inquieto - a ver qué ocurre?! Esto parece una violación de su parte! - dijo molesto

- Ni en tus sueños, imbécil - le tiró ahora una foto de Natsuki, en la cual la chica salía lavando su motocicleta de manera bastante sexy en bikini. Cuando Shizuru vio esa foto sintió un odio total por la joven colegiala ¿Por qué ella tenía una foto así de su chica? Claro, no era su chica pero en ese momento lo sentía así - Mira idiota...siempre vengo con esta chica y bebemos tragos ¿lo recuerdas? - el tipo asintió con su cabeza mientras la joven lo mantenía agarrado de la camisa - necesito que me digas si vino ayer al bar...SI O NO! - sentenció

- Esa chica únicamente la he visto a tu lado...

- NO PREGUNTÉ ESO! - le gritó molesta - quiero saber si ayer vino o no!

- te digo que no - se zafó molesto - Mi turno comenzó a las 3 de la mañana...al menos desde esa hora ella no vino para acá...

- Mmm...entonces no vino...no coinciden los horarios - dijo Shizuru desanimada - muchas gracias por su servicio - dijo al mismo tiempo que todas comenzaban a salir del bar bastante preocupadas.

- Bueno...si sabes algo de ella...me avisas Mai - aclaro Nao, la cual ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de despedirse de la castaña, simplemente la odiaba, no había más que decir.

Nao se fue por su parte a buscar a Natsuki, cada cierto rato se comunicaba con Mai para saber si habían resultados en la búsqueda, y así viceversa, definitivamente la búsqueda de la peli cobalto se había vuelto una odisea para todas, ya no importaba quien la encontrara, pero querían verla con vida.

- Y si tuvo un accidente porque no comió tu ramen...- Decía Mikoto mientras se mecía en las piernas de Mai.

- ¡Mikoto! Cómo dices eso...No..No pasó eso..Natsuki es...es inteligente...no iba a chocar su moto por novena vez - se da cuenta - Maldición...qué he dicho – se lamentaba.

- Natsuki estaba ebria ¿qué ebrio conduce bien? - Decía shizuru al lado del teléfono - Voy a poner constancia, no dejaremos las cosas así- al mismo tiempo que se disponía a llamar a la policía

- Pero Shizuru-san, no han pasado ni 24 horas desde que desapareció… - dijo triste – no se puede hacer eso – se lamentó – lo mejor será que esperemos…simplemente eso…

- y si vamos a…a buscarla? Tal vez esté en alguna plaza y … - sintiendo como la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse presente, para colmo de todo el tiempo no estaba ayudando en la búsqueda – mierda… - le salió del alma el insulto a la situación y miró a Mai con culpa – disculpa…no estoy razonando - decía mientras se sentaba nuevamente y comenzaba a desesperarse, su respiración se hacía difícil de controlar.

- pe…pero ¿qué hizo que ella saliera hecha una fiera de tu casa? – Preguntaba Mai intentando saber a qué se podía atener.

**POV Mai**

_Por una parte Nao me llamaba cada cinco minutos preguntando si sabía algo de Natsuki, por otro lado Shizuru estaba con cara de culpa lamentándose el hecho de que nuestra amiga hubiese desaparecido, pero…¿qué es lo que realmente había pasado? Eso es lo que no entendía…Porque según yo la culpa era totalmente de Natsuki…si ella es la tarada que no es capaz de asumir que…Mmm…ahora lo entiendo todo…_

**Fin POV Mai**

- ¡Yo soy la culpable Mai-san! – Desesperada se agarraba la cabeza y se preguntaba por qué había tenido que suceder de esa manera, por qué no podía volver el tiempo atrás y no hacer las cosas así - Si tan solo...yo hubiese asumido siempre que Natsuki solo era mi amiga nada de esto habría sucedido - Comienza a quebrarse su voz - pero no!...no acabe con esto antes...y ahora me odia...me aborrece

- quién te dijo esa estupidez? – preguntó la colorina sentándose a su lado

- Ella - lágrimas caían por sus ojos, no hacía falta secarlas, pues no iban a desaparecer - soy una estúpida...por favor Natsuki...aparece… - Un grito fue lo que la sacó a ella y a Mai de sus propios pensamientos. En el pasillo del departamento se escuchaba ese grito, acompañado de un trueno ¿es que alguien le tenía miedo a ellos?

- Qué ocurre aquí…? - se preguntó la castaña cuando de pronto vio a una niña pequeña de unos 9 años corriendo por el pasillo llorando y buscando por todos lados a alguien.

- Mamá! – gritaba entre sollozos – mamá! – se acercó hasta chocar con la castaña la cual quedó mirándola y al ver esos ojos verdes, se sintió enternecida por el temor que demostraba el rostro de la niña pequeña.

- Hola pequeña…estás perdida? – preguntó la colorina la cual le daba la mano para levantarla. Ella lo hizo y las miró con miedo.

- bus… - entre sollozos – busco a mi mamá… - decía completamente triste.

- Shizuru…sabes quién puede ser su madre? – preguntó la amante de la cocina a la ex presidenta estudiantil.

- Ahora que lo dices…no tengo idea… - dijo mirando a la jovencita – vamos a llevarla donde el recepcionista, él debe saber de qué departamento es la niña – le sonrió a ella – ya no llores…buscaremos a tu mamá – y tomó su mano, la puberta la miró con mucho temor sin embargo antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta la tenía en brazos. La pequeña peli cobalto cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de la mayor, con mucho miedo, sintiendo que de esta manera estaría protegida.

**POV Shizuru**

_La vi ahí tan indefensa que me fue inevitable no ofrecerle mi ayuda. Ahora ella dormía en mi cama debido a que habíamos ido donde el recepcionista y nos avisó que la chica no era del lugar, que había entrado al edificio por el estacionamiento, refugiándose de la lluvia, con Mai nos miramos sin saber qué hacer, así que decidimos ir a la policía a reportear que la niña estaba perdida, sin embargo ellos nos dijeron que por el momento nadie había dado el aviso de una chica de tales características perdida. Preguntamos por Natsuki…sin embargo nos dijeron que desde mañana podíamos poner una constancia debido a que ahí recién se cumplían 48 horas…y bueno, ahora la pequeña está conmigo…_

**Fin POV Shizuru**

Shizuru se acercó lentamente y la quedó mirando, tenía un gran parecido a Natsuki, pero ese rostro tan angelical la tenía enternecida, acarició su mejilla y como acto reflejo la chica se aferró con más fuerza a su brazada, al parecer tenía frío

- Pequeña… - susurró ya más calmada

**Flash Back**

_- Entonces déjela acá, cualquier cosa supongo que ya pronto nos avisaran de su extravío – dijo el policía a lo que intentó tomar a la niña pequeña, sin embargo esta miró a Shizuru con mucho temor y se abrazó a su cintura, escondiendo su rostro. La castaña no entendía el actuar de la niña, pero suponía que estaba ella bastante confundida, por lo que sería lógico que no quisiera separarse de ella._

_- Ara ara…alguien no se quiere despegar de mi? – preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la menor._

_- Existe la posibilidad de que se vaya con usted…debe firmar aquí este compromiso y la llamaremos cuando alguien venga a buscarla…dudo que se demoren demasiado, es pequeña aún._

_- Te quieres ir conmigo, pequeña? – preguntó la castaña a la niña, sin embargo esta solo la abrazó con más fuerza, dejándole en claro que era un sí._

_Mai y Mikoto se dirigieron a su casa y le avisaron a la castaña que cualquier cosa la llamarían si sabían sobre Natsuki y que estuviera más tranquila, lo cuál sabían que era mucho pedir, pero al menos nada perdían con intentarlo._

_- Te daré un vaso de leche, eso te hará sentir mejor – Le decía la castaña a la niña pequeña la cual miraba todo con miedo_

_- Sí - decía la niña mientras se agarraba de la mano de la oji rubí. Ella notó como la peli cobalto no la soltaba de la mano y tal acto le sintió muy en gracia y sonrió._

_- Ara ara…nuestra pequeña niña no quiere soltarme la mano? - le decía muy amigablemente_

_- Yo… - sonrojada miraba a otro extremo_

_- haremos lo siguiente - se dirige a su habitación - a ver...no tengo ropa de niña...pero aquí hay algo de Natsuki que...- recordando que Natsuki aún no era encontraba su rostro muestra una gran pena_

_- ¿qué pasa? - le decía sin comprender_

_- Nada...nada...cosas que pasan - toma una polera - por hoy dormirás con esto, mañana te compraré algo de ropa_

_- gracias - decía la niña_

_- ahora te haré una leche...voy y vuelvo_

_Shizuru como buena mujer con instinto materno le llevo la leche y espero a que se durmiera. _

**Fin Flash Back**

**-** Por lo que más quieras…aparece…Natsuki – fue lo último que dijo la chica kyotence antes de caer rendida por el sueño.

**POV Natsuki**

_Acabo de despertar ¿Dónde estoy? Si, lo veo bien… es la cama de Shizuru...hace días que no duermo aquí, siendo que es tan cómoda, ¿por qué no aproveche todo lo que podía aprovechar? ¡Rayos!...fui tan estúpida...¡un momento! yo tuve un accidente...no comprendo...Mmm…creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es hablar con Shizuru…debo pedirle perdón y aclararle que no la odio, sí Natsuki…es hora de hacer las cosas bien…aunque…¡siento que se me parte la cabeza!_

**Fin POV Natsuki**

La pequeña de nueve años salía de la cama, mientras la castaña preparaba desayuno en la cocina tranquilamente…hasta que fue interrumpida por un bestial y memorable grito.

- ¡AH!- Gritaba la pequeña – _Mierda, mierda! Me volví loca…soy una niña…cómo rayos soy una niña! Tengo 17 años…por qué me veo así?! Algo anda mal – _Se miraba al espejo, tocaba su rostro y peor aún…notaba que su polera negra de Bathory le quedaba grande, definitivamente era una pesadilla….y de muy bajo presupuesto… - _Díganme que esto es un sueño…_

Shizuru entró corriendo y quedó mirando a la niña que de manera casi trastornada se miraba al espejo, ella la observó y decidió preguntar - ¿Qué pasa? - preocupada

- Yo... - Miraba a shizuru, sin embargo recordó como la habia tratado...no comprendía porque era una niña…pero era ella...y su amiga estaba ahí sufriendo por ella, sus ojos estaban cansados por no haber dormido -_soy una niña...estoy como de nueve años...más o menos...cuando vivía dhuran...y shizuru...porque shizuru me habla como si...como si supiera que soy una niña...esto es una pesadilla...una pesadilla...- _ yo...¿quién soy? – Le preguntó – _Perfecto…a situaciones desesperadas…medidas desesperadas ¡Bien Natsuki! ¿Para qué hacer las cosas bien si las puedes hacer mal?... – _Pensaba la joven mientras se reprochaba.

Sonríe tiernamente y le hace cariño en su mejilla – Le encontré ayer con una amiga. Tú morías de frío así que te traje conmigo mientras la policía hace su trabajo.

- _Policía..qué policía? De qué mierda me está hablando? Es que acaso no sabe que soy Natsuki?_

- Tranquila pequeña…todo estará bien… - le sonrió tiernamente

_- Y cuando creía que mi vida no podía ser más bizarra…_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y bueno, nos estamos viendo en el próximo. Que estés bien y no olviden comentar._


	7. Chapter 7

_Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por demorarme tanto pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer...Disculpas, disculpas _

_Está cortito el capitulo pero el proximo será muuuy largo. Disfruten _

**POV Natsuki**

_Ha pasado una semana desde que soy una niña…y créanme, no es para nada fácil volver a tener nueve años. Shizuru fue junto a Mai a dejar constancia de la desaparición de la estúpida de Natsuki…y bueno, aun nadie recogía a la pequeña Shitzuki…sí, quién diría que Shizuru era tan sicópata de ponerme un nombre que fuera la mezcla del sueño y del mío…y que en diminutivo fuera Shitzu…"Chitsu"….malditos juegos de palabra…en fin. Hoy como todos los días tomábamos desayuno, sin embargo ella hoy volvía a clases debido a que había estado una semana solo cuidándome y comprándome ropa ¿quién iba a pensar que era tan maternal? Definitivamente si cuando supe que era una niña de nueve años me sentía mal y culpable, ahora me siento de lo peor…y sobre todo frustrada…no tengo idea como volver a ser adulta._

**Fin POV Natsuki**

**-** Bueno Shitzu-chan! Cómo está el desayuno? – le preguntó emocionada

- Rico…Shizuru – miraba la nada, definitivamente estaba pegada en sus pensamientos, odiaba ser una niña, además Shizuru la vestía como una muñeca de porcelana y eso la ponía irritada.

- Hoy…hoy vuelvo a la universidad, no te molesta quedarte sola? Porque puedo decirle a Mai que venga a verte y te cuide porque… - siendo interrumpida por la pequeña

- no, no te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarme sola – diciendo esto la mayor se puso a reir, le encantaba que la pequeña fuera tan independiente para su corta edad.

- Si…si llama la policía por teléfono puedes dejar el mensaje? – preguntó. La peli cobalto quedó mirando el rostro de la mayor, su mirada estaba perdida en una profunda tristeza, la cual ella comprendía perfectamente – Shitzuki? – la quedó mirando al notar que la menor no respondía.

- Ahh….claro, sí! Yo…yo cualquier cosa te aviso.

Llegó la hora en la que la castaña se fuera y por fin la pequeña pudo entrar en acción. Tomó una chaqueta que le había comprado Shizuru, se puso los zapatos y se dispuso a salir del departamento, primero que todo quería ir donde Yamada, pues era la única persona en la que por ahora podía confiar.

En el departamento de Mai, en la habitación de la joven colorina estaba la chica voluptuosa, junto a otra más pequeña que se acomodaba entre los grandes pechos de su "amiga".

- ¿dónde estará esta idiota?...- Se preguntaba la joven de manera notoriamente preocupada

- Mai... ¿y si le paso algo? – Respondía con otra pregunta la pequeña ojos de gato. Estar sin su amiga la ponía bastante mal, ya ni siquiera le daban ganas de comer ramen.

- Me suena lógico...pero no puede haber tenido un accidente ya que la moto tiene seguro y está a mi nombre…por lo que la policía habría llamado... y bueno...lo único que sabemos es que peleo con Shizuru...pero...hemos peleado y no se ha ido...o sea se fue...por shizuru...peleo con Shizuru...Shizuru...SHIZURU!- gritó de desesperada manera, tirando lejos a su novia - ohhh Mikoto! Discúlpame! - con una gotita - pero ahí está! - dándole la mano a Mikoto para que volviera a la cama.

- ¿qué cosa? - la mirada interrogante la peli negra, algo adolorida y sin entender qué era lo que la colorina le estaba intentando explicar.

- a Natsuki le gusta mucho shizuru...- le decía feliz

- pero si eso…ya lo sabíamos - decía sin comprender

- pero es que es más que eso...está profundamente enamorada – se sentó en la cama y se puso a analizar de mejor manera la situación - debió pasar algo...entonces Shizuru y ella discutieron y Natsuki esta refugiada en algún lugar...porque desea confesarle a shizuru sus sentimientos...

- ¿y si no es así?- esperando que respondiera.

- ENTONCES ESTAMOS ACABADAS! NATSUKI! SI ESTAS AHI...VUELVE! NO SOPORTAMOS ESTO! -gritaba dramáticamente mientras a su novia le caía una gotita en la frente.

La pequeña peli cobalto salió del departamento sin embargo como llevaba esos días encerrada, aun le costaba mucho comprender que estaba en el cuerpo de una niña pequeña. Salió del departamento, escondiéndose del conserje del edificio cosa de que no la viera. Tenía solo 3 horas para investigar por lo que todo debía ser rápido, por suerte tenía sus llaves del departamento, así que no le sería difícil volver al departamento, o al menos eso pensaba. Se fue por una calle bastante sola cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso un escuálido hombre se le comenzó a acercar.

- Hola preciosa…qué haces aquí tan sola? – le sonrió y se interpuso en su camino. La joven intentó golpearlo pero sus piernas no llegaban hasta el rostro de aquel mala gestado adulto. Definitivamente ser pequeña no era algo que la hiciera sentir cómoda – tranquila…yo no te haré daño… - la joven comenzó a mirar para todos lados, se sentía perdida pues el hombre la tenía acorralada, cuando de pronto vio como el tipo caía al suelo y quedaba automáticamente inconsciente.

- Nao… - la joven al ver a la peli roja sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza, la habían salvado.

- No te da vergüenza meterte con niñas indefensas?! – le pateó la cara y tomó de la mano a la niña, prácticamente la hizo correr hasta por fin salir del callejón.

- Gra…gracias - dijo la joven bastante alterada – este…gracias – Efectivamente era Nao. La chica mala al verla a los ojos la quedó mirando fijamente.

- No…no te preocupes – desvió su mirada, eran los ojos de la chica que andaba buscando. Algo no tenía sentido – No andes por estos lados…es peligroso para una niña pequeña como tú…dónde…dónde está tu mamá? - se hincó hasta quedar de su porte – te perdiste?

- Este…no…pasa que yo… -

**POV Natsuki**

_Claro, y ahora estaba aquí mintiéndole a Nao. Definitivamente la vida me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y pensar que me reía tanto cuando veía el Detective Conan…¡Por qué me está pasando esto a mi?! Que alguien me lo explique…no quiero volver a pasar por la primaria nuevamente…me llevo como por diez años con la chica que quiero…y no es lo mismo decir 10 y 20….que 20 y 30…ni siquiera soy una mujer…_

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- estás bien? – preguntó la joven sin comprender, la niña estaba como en otro planeta – sabes…no quiero dejarte sola en este lugar…dónde está tu mamá?

- Estaré bien – le sonrió – muchas gracias por ayudarme con ese hombre – lo dijo para posteriormente comenzar a marchar.

- oye! – la joven se le acercó – perdí a mi gatita…

- gatita…? – la miró sin comprender

- toma – le mostró una foto, era de Natsuki y ella juntas, era una foto en la que ambas salían ebrias y sonriéndole a la cámara – si la llegas a ver…avísame – atrás de la foto estaba la foto estaba el número de contacto telefónico – _Nao buscándome y hablándome de mi como su gatita…el mundo se volvió perturbadoramente bizarro…sin embargo…eres una buena persona…Nao _– la joven le sonrió y vio la foto para guardarla en su cacheta.

- si la veo…te avisaré – le sonrió para continuar su camino a la casa de Yamada.

En la universidad estaba la joven haciendo un informe en la biblioteca cuando de pronto se acercó una joven de cabellos verdes, le sonrió y entregó un libro.

- aquí está lo que me pediste – se sentó a su lado y la quedó mirando fijamente de manera notoriamente sonrojada.

- Tomoe-san, muchas gracias – tomó el informe y continuó leyendo

- necesitas algo más? – le preguntaba preocupada – necesitas que haga algo más por ti? – le preguntó de manera hospitalaria

- no, con eso estamos bien – le sonrió cortésmente – puedes irte a casa, Tomoe-san. Yo haré lo mismo en un rato más, solo necesito terminar este capítulo y estaremos listas… - la quedó mirando.

- Sabes Shizuru-san que lo que tú me pidas yo lo voy a hacer, con tal de que te sientas mejor.

**POV Shizuru**

_Tomoe Margherite era una amiga de infancia que había tenido cuando era pequeña. Es gracioso decirlo pero…sí! Ella fue la primera chica que me gustó…que me gustó mucho, pero para mi tristeza se fue a Francia a los 12 años. Cuando ambas nos despedimos nos dio mucha tristeza, yo personalmente sentía que mi vida se había destruido completamente, hasta que llegó Natsuki a mi vida y me hizo sentir lo que era estar enamorada. Yo era feliz a su lado hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Hace un par de meses me encontré con Tomoe, yo no tenía idea que ella había vuelto a Fukka, por lo que cuando la volví a ver me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Así fue como volvimos a salir y ella me contó que estaba muy emocionada de volver a verme, que durante todos estos años se había acordado mucho de mi…y nos terminamos besando…_

_La diplomacia siempre ha sido algo que me ha caracterizado, es más, fue con toda la diplomacia del mundo que le expliqué que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, que estaba enamorada de otra persona, pero cuando vino la pregunta de rigor ¿Y quién es la afortunada? Pues ahí estaba yo, muy triste explicándole que en realidad no había una afortunada, pues Natsuki solo me veía como una amiga, como una muy gran amiga._

_Posteriormente ella se enteró de la pelea que había tenido yo con mis padres, los cuales estaban indignados de que no aceptara casarme con el prometido que tenían para mi, y bueno, esto es algo que nunca quise contarle a Natsuki pues sabía que ella se comenzaría a alejar, o no entendería...o se sentiría culpable pues algo es verdad….y es que la mayor razón por la que no me casaba con él…era porque estaba enamorada de Natsuki y no perdía la esperanza…por muy ciega que fuera, de que algún día ella correspondiera mis sentimientos y decidiera estar conmigo. _

_Cuando Tomoe supo que me había ido a vivir con Natsuki se puso muy incómoda, aunque yo le explique que era solo como amigas, aunque probablemente mi rostro no pensaba lo mismo, mi miraba estaba completamente radiante, pensando en que por fin con ella seríamos una pareja, o al menos seríamos como una…y eso me ponía tan feliz…yo definitivamente al lado de Natsuki era feliz…pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, no, claro que no._

_Estos días Tomoe ha estado muy al pendiente de mi…preocupada, diciéndome que cualquier cosa yo no debo olvidar que esta ella ahí…cuando supo que estoy cuidando una niña se volvió como loca, me dijo que estaba loca…que estaba perdiendo la razón pero posteriormente me dijo que cualquier cosa podía ayudarme a cuidarla…Sabes Tomoe? Tal vez nunca te lo he dicho pero tu compañía me ayuda mucho a apaciguar el dolor._

**Fin POV Shizuru**

La joven por fin llegó hasta la oficina del viejo del afro. Estuvo esperando unos minutos hasta que decidió entrar por la ventana, cuando el hombre la quedó mirando casi le dio un ataque.

- Quíen eres tú? – la miró con mucho miedo

- Yamada! – la joven bajó de un solo salto de la ventana y lo miró fijamente – Yamada…hola..

- Quién eres? – el hombre la miró con miedo. Era una niña pequeña la que entraba por la ventana de su oficina y tenía mirada asesina…y si ahora le sumábamos que casi todas las películas de terror japonesas tenían involucradas a una niña o niño pequeña maldecido…el panorama definitivamente no se ponía bueno para el viejo del afro.

- Sí serás imbécil - dijo la joven mirándolo con completa desilusión

- en serio…se lo advierto, mi alma es impura – dijo con notorio miedo.

- Soy yo, Yamada! Natsuki – lo miró indignado acercándose al escritorio, el hombre la miró fijamente.

- Nat…Natsuki? Eres tú…? – la miró. Se acomodó los anteojos y volvió a verla – eres tú…Natsuki

- Por fin – se sentó en la silla

- Un momento…Natsuki! – el hombre por fin pudo comprender – necesito que me expliques por qué estás así? Es eso acaso normal? – preguntó sin comprender

- Por eso vine…necesito que me digas qué es lo que tengo…por qué estoy así…por favor…necesito que me ayudes…

_Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar y muchas gracias por todo._


	8. Chapter 8

_Actualización :)_

Capítulo 8:

El hombre la quedó mirando de manera tétrica, no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, la joven era pequeña, la miraba de pie a cabeza, de manera meticulosa. Tragó saliva, definitivamente Sakomizu sentía que estaba en su sueño bizarro, sin embargo cuando notó una cachetada en su mejilla, se la sobó y pudo comprender que no era un sueño, Natsuki parecía una chica de aproximadamente nueve años.

- necesito que me expliques por qué estoy así… - lo quedó mirando fijamente – tú tienes que saberlo – dijo molesta – no puedo parecer niña de nueve años…tengo 17…17 años! – indignada.

- Vaya vaya… - el hombre quedó no sabía qué hacer, se craneaba hasta no poder más pero no tenía solución al problema que acongojaba a la ahora pequeña.

- Shizuru! – decía la joven acercándose a la compañera de universidad – disculpa…quieres que te acompañe a casa? – preguntó la joven

- este… - la joven la quedó mirando y sonrió educadamente – no, Tomoe-san, no te preocupes

- Si me preocupo…te notas cansada…podría cocinarte un poco…de hecho…podríamos irnos en mi auto – le sonrió – vamos…

- Pero…pero Tomoe… - la joven tomó su mano y le sonrió

- vamos…no te preocupes – acarició su mejilla – yo…te cocinaré algo allá – le sonrió – no te preocupes

- Tomoe-san…no es necesario… - sin embargo notó como la joven insistía, no tenía ganas de continuar discutiendo así que considero que lo mejor era aceptarlo, definitivamente la joven si quería acompañarla era por algo, porque sabía que estaba decaída emocionalmente.

- Vamos dime qué pasa! Por qué estoy así?! – preguntaba la joven histérica – O sea…cómo te explico…no puedo vivir toda la vida así…tengo una vida…tengo que continuar el colegio…la reprobé una vez…no puedo volver a hacerlo! Tengo que…bueno tengo que solucionar muchas cosas ¿es que no lo entiendes?! – la miró con notoria ofuscación.

- Es que Natsuki…no tengo idea qué es esto…como ocurrió…explícame bien las cosas por favor – la miró intentando tranquilizar a la joven, la cual se sentó nuevamente y se sintió desilusionada al notar como sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo.

- Estaba ebria…estaba en la motocicleta…cuando de pronto choqué…solo recuerdo el choque…después desperté en casa de Shizuru y estaba ella diciéndome que me había encontrado en el departamento…que yo era una chica que había encontrado…que cuando llamara mi familia ella me devolvería pero hasta el momento no sabía quién era…me puso de nombre Shitzuki! Te das cuenta que todo esto no tiene ni pies ni cabezas?!

- Vaya vaya…. – siendo interrumpido por la joven

- deja de decir eso! – lo miró molesta – ahora dime qué hago?! Como vuelvo a ser yo misma…

- a ver Natsuki…primero que todo…tienes que comprender que yo no tengo idea cómo es que estás en este cuerpo de nueve años… - sentenció

- entonces?

- lo otro que puedo decir es que debes decirle la verdad a Shizuru – la miró seriamente - ella podría ayudarte…o al menos para tranquilizarla…junto a todas las demás…entiendes que la desesperación que deben sentir por no tenerte debe ser horrible

- no puedo hacerlo – lo miró fijamente – no puedo decirle a Shizuru que estoy así… - bajó el rostro y apretó sus manos en su vestido - tengo que hablar con Shizuru…pero en mi mismo cuerpo…entiendes? No en este cuerpo….de una niña pequeña.

- Pasó algo que…tengas que contarme? – ante la mirada asesina de la joven el hombre se puso nervioso – Natsuki sabes que nunca me metería en tu vida amorosa…en tu vida privada…solo te aconsejo…

- y te lo agradezco mucho…pero no puedo decirle la verdad a Shizuru…entiéndeme…y tú tampoco lo harás…nadie debe saberlo

- y qué pasa si pasa el tiempo…y qué pasa si te quedas así para siempre? – la quedó mirando de manera seria – qué ocurre si te quedas así y comienzas a crecer lentamente? Esperarás 6 años para volver a parecer de 17 años, eso quieres?

- Es que por eso necesito que me ayudes a buscar la solución – dijo de manera triste – pero por ahora no puedo tolerar el hecho de que Shizuru me vea así…por ahora quiero que me ayudes a investigar…porque…bueno tú sabes…en este cuerpo me es dificil hacer algo…

- no tienes idea donde se quedó la moto, no es así? – preguntó de manera preocupado

- no tengo idea…como te digo – lo miró – lo último que recuerdo fue cuando estaba en la cama de ella…así que no tengo idea qué le pasó a la moto – sentenció de manera triste

- Está bien…entonces lo primero que haremos será buscar la moto…es la misma Ducati DRIII?

- así es…azul cobalto con negro… - dijo la joven

- la buscaremos y luego de eso veremos que pasa…tú por mientras finge ser una niña pequeña adorable…busca información….pídele un notebook a Shizuru…aun recuerdas como hackear..no es así? Busca información sobre alguna organización que esté ligada a los investigadores que están relaciones con tu madre…

- mi…mi madre? – preguntó la joven

- así es… - sentenció – ahora vamos para el departamento antes de que llegue Shizuru y note que tú no estás.

Dos jóvenes estaban en medio del supermercado comprando un par de cosas, la castaña llevaba el carro el cual traía un par de productos lácteos y cereales para la niña pequeña la cual ahora cuidaba.

- eres toda una mamá – se burlaba la joven de manera bastante calmada, si algo ambas compartían era esa manera tan calmadas de ser, que en el fondo únicamente ocultaba una gran pasión que tenían que reprimir en distintas maneras, pero la peli verde sin embargo era mucho más tímida que la castaña, ella aún se sonrojaba cuando la amante del té la quedaba mirando mucho rato a los ojos.

- bueno, tengo que comprarle leche a la pequeña Shitzuki – decía la joven mientras buscaba un poco de mayonesa, había notado que la joven era fanática a esa sustancia amarillenta, cosa que si bien no le agradaba pues consideraba que no era buena para la salud…le recordaba a Natsuki, la hacía sentir que estaba cerca, aún junto a ella.

- No entiendo cómo le pusiste ese nombre – decía poniendo su mano en la frente con cara de "es el colmo"

- qué puedo decir….no soy muy creativa… - le sonrió educadamente

- muy buen sarcasmo… - dijo la joven con gran sinceridad, pues ambas sabían que era mentira, que era una gran mentira.

- Bueno que quieres que haga…querías que le pusiera otro nombre…? - la miró fingiendo molestia

- no lo sé…Tomoru…? – le sonrió - ok, tienes razón…es una mala idea… - directo al hueso, la joven había entendido…por lo que ambas jóvenes comprendieron que lo mejor era callar y continuar con las compras para por fin irse al departamento a cocinar.

Ambas jóvenes llegaron en el auto, la mayor se estacionó y ambas posteriormente bajaron junto a un par de bolsas que llevaba Tomoe. Ambas subieron el ascensor, únicamente escuchaban sus respiraciones pues el silencio era la melodía que protagonizaba aquella escena. Entraron al departamento y la mayor dejó las bolsas en la mesa, enseguida una niña pequeña apareció y le sonrió a la castaña.

- Shizuru! – dijo emocionada sin embargo al mirar a la chica que estaba ahí la miró con cara de ¿quién rayos es ella?

- Shitzuki-chan – le sonrió – cómo estuvo el día? Te aburriste mucho sin mi? – besó su frente y le sonrió tiernamente

- Hola… - le sonrió la peli verde a la jovencita – mucho gusto….yo soy Tomoe…

- Hola… - dijo la joven sin comprender, no entendía quién era, nunca en su vida la había visto

- Ella es Tomoe…mi compañera de universidad… - le sonrió y la mayor fue a dejar algunas cosas al refrigerador, cosa que sorprendió a Natsuki ¿por qué ella tenía tanta confianza con la castaña? – somos amigas de infancia pero ella estuvo un tiempo en Francia y volvió hace algunos meses…

- más que amigas y lo sabes – dijo Tomoe desde la cocina haciendo que la castaña sonriera divertida, pues sabía que la pequeña no comprendería ese tipo de cosas. La peli verde y la castaña entraron a la cocina y comenzaron a preparar algo para la cena mientras la menor miraba la escena, realmente era algo que no le estaba agradando…para nada.

**POV Natsuki**

_A ver…esto era así…Shizuru había traído a una compañera de universidad la cual ahora se jacta de…¿haber tenido algo con Shizuru? Es que esto no lo entiendo…realmente algo en mi cabeza no está haciendo sinapsis…hasta donde yo sé la única amiga que tenía shizuru era la estúpida de Haruka con la que han competido toda la vida con las calificaciones…por otra parte esta estúpida que se ha creído de venir a nuestro departamento! Acaso cree que porque yo ando desaparecida tiene derecho a venir y tomar el papel que me corresponde a mi? O es que Shizuru ya me olvidaste…a ver…momento…momento…han pasado solo un par de días desde que desaparecí…pero Shizuru no ha estado muy triste…ni siquiera ha….Mierda! estoy comenzando a delirar…pero por qué la mira así? Por qué la mira con tanta confianza…como si entre ellas hubiese pasado algo…algo más allá de una simple amistad…¿acaso no era broma? ¿acaso de verdad ellas tienen algo? Que desgracia más grande…Pero por qué nunca la había visto…definitivamente tendré más que una sola investigación…pero algo haré…y será hacerte la vida imposible maldita peli verde! Ja! Eres horrible…para Shizuru? No…tú no eres para Shizuru! _

**Fin POV Natsuki**

**- **está lista la comida Shitzuki-chan – decía la castaña mientras miraba divertida a la peli cobalto que tenía cara de planear algo. La tomó en brazos y le sonrió – Ara ara…mi Shitzuki-chan está planeando alguna maldad que mira con esos ojitos tan malévolos… - le sonrió

- Bájame! – dijo molesta – no me gusta que me tomes en brazos – dijo con cierta frustración – _Como niña la contienda es desigual…maldición…_

- Espero que les guste la comida – dijo la peli verde la cual ponía los platos en la mesa. Sacó una botella de vino y sirvió dos copas, más un vaso de jugo para la menor, la cual miraba con recelo a su ahora oponente.

- Ara ara…Tomoe sugiere beber…pero si andas en auto…no puedes beber – le sonrió

- _Idiota…no emborracharás a Shizuru! – _Pensaba la peli cobalto

- Pero sería una muy buena excusa para poder quedarme…no lo crees? Así podemos irnos mañana en auto y sería mucho más como para ti

- _No Shizuru…no cedas…vamos no seas tonta esa chica no te quiere para bien – _Se torturaba la pequeña mientras miraba la escena

- Lo siento…pero con Shitzuki dormimos juntas…y sería demasiado descortés que durmieras en el sofá… - le sonrió – pero muchas gracias – echó jugo en las copas que había puesto Tomoe – pero de todas maneras muchas gracias por esta linda cena, Tomoe – le sonrió tiernamente

- de nada… - dijo la joven con voz derrotada, sus intenciones eran buenas pero claramente la ex presidenta estudiantil no podía o simplemente no quería verlas.

- Y qué hiciste en mi ausencia? – le preguntaba Shizuru a Shitzuki la cual continuaba mirando con recelo a la peli verde

- no mucho…estuve esperando que llamaran por teléfono…pero nadie llamó – sentenció

- esperabas alguna llamada de tus padres? – preguntó Tomoe – si con ellos no hablas hace ya tanto tiempo…

- _Are?...Cómo es eso? Maldita sea…esta chica me está trayendo mala espina…definitivamente mala espina…por qué sabe tantas cosas de Shizuru que yo no sé… - _Comenzaba nuevamente la tortura de la pequeña.

- No…llamada de la policía…por…. – la joven respiró sutilmente y fingió tranquilidad –de…de Natsuki… - desvió la mirada para otro lado. Ambas jóvenes lo notaron y cada una maldijo a la peli cobalto por distintas cosas. Una porque se sentía idiota de ser la razón de la pena de la chica que tanto quería y la otra por tener ganas de golpear a una imbécil que según ella no tenía derecho de hacer sufrir de esa manera a la chica que tanto amaba.

- Y sus amigas no te han dicho algo? Tal vez saben y no te han querido decir… - sugería la peli verde

- no…Mai me habría dicho…a menos que claro…Natsuki le haya dicho que… - la joven miró su plato, definitivamente había perdido el apetito, sin embargo su amiga de infancia tomó su mano y le sonrió.

- no te sigas angustiando Shizuru-san – la joven se sonrojó al hacer esto – ella ya aparecerá y todo volverá a ser como antes – le sonrió

- muchas gracias – le respondió la castaña – Bueno Shitzuki…toda la comida mira que Tomoe se esforzó por esto – le sonrió

- no me esforcé…sabes que amo cocinar… - replicó

- Bueno cuando yo te conocí tus comidas con barro y hojas de arboles no eran muy apetitosas que digamos…

- era pequeña…además siempre me gustó jugar con lodo… - se rió sonrojada, realmente no era lindo que la chica que quería le recordaba las cosas vergonzosas que hacía cuando era pequeña.

- _Maldita idiota que se sonroja cada cinco segundos…y Shizuru por qué le sigue el juego…por qué le coquetea…? Shizuru qué ocurre contigo?_ – la peli cobalto miraba desganada su plato de comida y lo peor era admitir que la comida era exquisita, sin embargo el exceso de mayonesa la volvía aún más exquisita.

- No comas tanta mayonesa…te hará mal – dijo la peli verde, sin embargo la menor la miró con odio tras decir esto y ella calló, no quería entrar en conflicto con la protegida de su querida.

- Nat…Natsuki es…es fanática de la mayonesa…estoy acostumbrada a esos excesos – dijo la joven defendiendo a la menor

- Bueno…tu Natsuki tiene unos gustos… - lo decía con algo de molestia

- a ver…qué ibas a decir? – dijo Shizuru mirándola de manera desafiante pero siempre en su tono de sonrisa falsa

- Nada…que…es una idiota que no sabe lo que tiene… – dijo mirando a la pequeña – y te pido disculpas a ti pequeña por tener que escucharme maldecir a una chica que no conoces…pero si la conocieras…me encontrarías razón…

- no creo que Shizuru quiera a una chica tonta como dices… - dijo mirándola de manera desafiante

- cuando uno quiere a alguien…no le hace daño… - la comida se había vuelto realmente complicada, tensa. Terminó al poco rato y posteriormente la joven se terminó yendo, con algo de odio en su mirada, simplemente no entendía por qué rayos Shizuru tenía que seguir enamorada de una chica que no le convenía, que no había hecho algo por ella, y que simplemente lo único que sabía hacer bien era tratarla mal.

La joven retiró los platos a la cocina mientras la menor se fue a la habitación, se puso la camisa de Bathory y posteriormente se metió a la cama, no sin antes lavarse los dientes. Cuando la castaña volvió y la vio mirando el techo con frustración le recordó a Natsuki, a esa manera tan fría y seca que tenía la joven de ser. La amante del té se acercó a ella y se hincó para apoyarse en la cama y quedar a la altura de la menor. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras le sonreía, quería saber qué era lo que la acongojaba, sin embargo suponía qué podía ser.

- tranquila pequeña…ya encontraremos a tu familia – le sonrió mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello – tienes que estar tranquila…pues mientras estés aquí conmigo nada malo te pasará – besó su mejilla – de verdad yo cuidaré de ti como si fueras mi hija…

- esa chica que vino hoy…es tu novia? – le preguntó intentando no demostrar sus celos que realmente eran algo que le comían el corazón en aquel momento.

- Tomoe? Tomoe es una amiga de infancia – le sonrió

- te gusta? – le preguntó con algo de duda, realmente le daba miedo la respuesta que fuera a dar la joven.

- Gustarme…me gustó mucho…. – la miró y posteriormente se rió – a ver…Shitzuki yo no sé cómo te habrán criado pero…tú entiendes que a una mujer le puede gustar otra mujer…cierto? - la miró fijamente

- como a un niño le puede gustar otro niño… - respondió, sin embargo la mayor al escuchar la palabra "niño" se enterneció y se subió a la cama y la abrazó emocionada

- si eres tan tierna…sí, bueno…el punto es que a mi cuando era pequeña…me gustaba mucho Tomoe… - le sonrió

- y crees que cuando te gusta alguien…te puede volver a gustar? – la miró con miedo.

- Pero si solo tienes nueve años…cómo sabes tanto de la vida? – la quedó mirando fijamente

- anime… - dijo la joven poniéndose completamente roja, realmente se había dado cuenta que las chicas de nueve años tenían otras maneras de ver las cosas, así que intentó fingir demencia.

- ok…mira pasa que si mi corazón estuviera desocupado….probablemente yo hubiera vuelto a Tomoe y hubiese sido la mujer más feliz del mundo…pero antes de conocerte a ti…mi vida era…diferente…

- tú eras novia de esa chica que se perdió? – preguntó la joven. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que Shizuru pensaba de ella.

- no…no eramos novias…eramos muy buenas amigas…pero estábamos peleadas porque… - la joven calló unos segundos y la miró – porque yo hice algo que a ella le molestó…y entiendo que siga molesta…hay que darle tiempo

- _Eres tan comprensiva – _Pensaba la joven triste – y la extrañas? – Esa duda la mataba

- mucho…pero… - una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla sin embargo enseguida la quitó – Shitzuki veamos una película… - le sonrió – tengo buenas películas…estoy segura que más de alguna te gustará…

- Bueno… - la joven no quiso protestar pues con solo verla así se dio cuenta que la joven estaba muy herida, y eso no era algo que la hiciera sentir bien, si bien es cierto en parte estaba más tranquila de saber que Shizuru no tenía intenciones de estar con la otra chica, pero por otro lado la joven tenía razón.

- Me iré a duchar y vemos la película…de acuerdo? – le sonrió.

La mujer entró a la ducha para bañarse. El agua comenzó a correr y así como lágrimas comenzaron a correr al mismo haciendo que la joven empezara a botar todas las angustias que acumulaba en el día. Esa era su rutina todos los días. Se preguntaba por qué tenía que ser todo tan dificil si lo único que hacía era amar a aquella mujer ¿cuál era el problema? ¿por qué le había molestado tanto que se preocupara por ella? La vida realmente no era justa algunas veces…pero quién sinceramente había dicho que era justo…definitivamente nadie. Se abrazó a sí misma para mientras comenzaba a sollozar, apretaba su labio inferior, cerraba sus ojos con mucha tristeza, los apretaba, y se maldecía por seguir enamorada de una chica que probablemente ya no estaba interesada en ella ¿y si estaba en casa de Nao? ¿y si nunca más la volvía a ver? ¿y si esa había sido la última vez que la vería? No se perdonaría, definitivamente no se lo perdonaría.

**POV Natsuki**

_Y aquí me encontraba escuchando como llorabas por mi culpa…y qué significará eso de tus papás? Por qué no lo sabía? Qué buena amiga! Al menos si buena amiga hubiese sido…y claro…siempre llegaba a casa, tenía comida, tenía un techo, tenía alguien que me escuchara y me molestara…¿pero cuántas veces tuviste pena, tuviste problemas, tuviste angustias y yo nunca te di ese espacio a ti? Por qué rayos ahora tengo que darme cuenta de todas esas cosas? Este acaso es un castigo? Por qué rayos tengo que estar en este cuerpo? Por favor! Sakomizu…averigua pronto por qué estoy aquí…necesito solucionar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde…pero no te preocupes Shizuru…puede estar segura de algo…no descansaré hasta volver sonrisas cada una de tus lágrimas…_

**Fin POV Natsuki**

Sentenció la joven. La mayor salió, se secó su cabello y se metió a la cama, sin embargo algo llamó su atención, el televisor estaba apagado ¿no verían películas?

- prefiero…prefiero que descanses Shizuru… y que solo durmamos juntas… - después de decir esto la quedó mirando fijamente y sonrojada besó su mejilla, dejando a la castaña completamente descompuesta.

- _Son…son idénticas… - _Y al sentir como su corazón latía con suma rapidez lo comprendió, esa chica no se parecía a su Natsuki…eran idénticas en todo los sentidos…

_Bueno y así termina otro capítulo de esta historia. Como dicen por ahí todo se devuelve en la vida y ahora Natsuki lo sabrá. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado. Que estén bien y no olviden comentar. _

_De ante mano, muchas gracias._

_Marie Horson_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno aquí viene una pequeña actualización de esta historia de amor entre Shizuru y Natsuki. Disfruten_

**POV Shizuru**

_Acabo de despertar y sentí un rico abrazo, sin embargo al mirar al lado y sonreír, pasé a darme cuenta que estaba con la pequeña Shitzuki. Ella estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta, tenía mi pecho lleno de baba y murmuraba una que otra cosa la cual yo no era capaz de entender. Me levanté lentamente para no despertar a mi pequeña. Es tan linda…aunque estoy preocupada por no poder encontrar a su familia…a juzgar por la manera en que estaba vestida no puede ser una vagabunda…sin embargo…_

**Fin POV Shizuru**

La joven se fue hasta la cocina, iba a comenzar a preparar el desayuno cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, lo revisó y era una llamada de Tomoe.

- Alo? – respondió ella – Tomoe?

- Estoy afuera…shizuru – respondió la joven.

La castaña abrió la puerta y vio a la joven con un paquete de donas, le sonrió tiernamente y entró a la casa.

- cómo estás? – preguntó la joven dejando las donas en la mesa.

- Este…Tomoe…este…qué…qué haces aquí? – preguntó la joven sin comprender

- Vine a traerte el desayuno…ya sabes…ayer no quisiste que me quedara…pero no dijiste nada sobre venir a traerte el desayuno – le sonrió tiernamente

- Tomoe… - la joven se sintió bien al notar la constancia de la joven – muchas gracias – la abrazó y sonrió - pero no era necesario que hicieras esto…

- tengo que aprovechar por ahora…que no tengo restricción para entrar a tu departamento…

**Flash Back**

_- Entonces te interesa si paso mañana a verte – preguntó la joven mientras estaban sentadas en la biblioteca_

_- este…mmm…no creo que sea conveniente, Tomoe-san – le respondió la joven_

_- pero por qué? – preguntó sin comprender – quiero decir…solo iría cenar contigo…y claro, ya sabes… - le sonrió sin embargo la otra joven pareció no agradarle la idea._

_- es que…suele ir Natsuki a cenar a mi casa…y ya sabes…yo le cocino y ella – sin embargo la joven peli verde la interrumpió_

_- y le cocinas, le das un hogar y ella no es capaz de ver la mujer que tiene a su lado? – le preguntó sin comprender – quiero decir…Shizuru, esa tonta está jugando contigo ¿cómo no te das cuenta? _

_- Tomoe-san, no me interesa lo que opines de Natsuki, yo la seguiré queriendo… - la miró algo molesta – y bueno…lo siento pero mientras pueda alimentarla, cuidarla y quererla lo voy a hacer, entendido? – la miró desafiante – lo lamento pero no cambiaré de opinión – fue tajante._

**Fin Flash Back**

**- **Shizuru…. – respondió la pequeña que miraba la escena y comenzaba a sentir nuevamente odio a su nueva rival: la chica del cabello verde.

- Hola Shitzuki – le sonrió la joven peli verde – traje donas para el desayuno, espero que te gusten…

- odio las donas… - respondió la joven secamente y fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. La castaña la siguió, no comprendía por qué la joven se había puesto así por su amiga.

**POV Natsuki**

_Creo que nunca había sentido esto en toda mi vida: desechada. Nunca en mi vida había sentido que las cosas podían cambiar…quiero decir…este…vaya siento que no tengo palabras para expresar lo horrible que se siente esto…pero claro…claro ahora todo tiene sentido…probablemente está bien que esta chica haga todas estas cosas que yo nunca pensé…nunca quise hacer sin embargo…sin embargo yo…yo supongo que siempre creí que te tenía y ahora que lo pienso, siempre vi a tus fans simplemente como idiotas descerebradas, pero nunca pensé que pudiese existir alguna persona que realmente te quisiera para bien, o tal vez simplemente no lo quise así, no estaba dentro de mis planes…quien sabe…simplemente fui una idiota que cada cosa que haga desde ahora le recordará las mil y un cosas que no hice por la chica que quería…pero ¡Qué idiotez! Si no logro volver a ser una chica de 17 años pronto lo único que conseguiré es que esta imbécil esté con Shizuru…y está bien, si después de todo yo qué hice por ella? Beber alcohol como demente…hacer un sinfín de cosas que…vaya definitivamente si pudiera escribir un libro sería el "como hacer que te detesten" Sí, definitivamente ese sin embargo…Shizuru dijo que no le gusta y que sigue enamorada de mi…pero por qué la abrazó? Habrá soñado con ella? Si tan solo pudiera un momento volver a ser quien era me patearía tan fuerte en frente tuyo para que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que odio no poder estar a tu lado y ser yo quien te traiga el desayuno…_

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- Qué pasa pequeña? – preguntó la castaña la cual veía que la menor estaba pensativa dentro de la cocina – quieres que te prepare algo especial? – le sonrió

- no tengo hambre… - le respondió secamente – este…volveré a la cama…solo quería ver quien era… - respondió la joven y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación.

- La pequeña está bien? – preguntó Tomoe sin comprender la situación

- si… - la joven no estaba convencida – este…Tomoe…no te esperaba

- lo sé.. - respondió la joven peli verde - a mi nunca me has esperado...y lo tengo absolutamente claro pero...podríamos tomar desayuno juntas? no pido más que eso - le sonrió tiernamente - no me digas que no te gustan las donas porque cuando eras pequeña las amabas con todo tu corazón

- siempre me han gustado las cosas dulces - respondió la joven algo abúlica

- por alguna extraña razón no entiendo por qué te gusta esa chica entonces... - siendo interrumpida por shizuru

- A ver Tomoe...aprecio las donas y todo...pero no quiero continuar esta estupida conversación donde inevitablemente sale Natsuki - dijo algo enojada

- pero Shizuru...yo solo

- Tomoe no quiero continuar hablando contigo...podrías irte de mi departamento? - respondió ofendida

- Shizuru yo... - la joven la miró sin comprender bien las cosas - no dije algo tan terrible tampoco...esa chica...quiero decir...

- Tomoe por favor vete... - dijo la joven molesta

- Pero Shizuru! han pasado como 10 días y esa imbécil no te da señales de vida...de verdad una persona que de verdad te quiere te... - siendo interrumpida por una cachetada de la joven.

- No...no hables de ella... - la joven bajó su mirada, se sentía mal de lo que había hecho pero no soportaba que hablaran mal de la chica que quería, por más que tal vez tuviera algo de razón.

La joven ya no lo vio venir y comenzó a llorar intensamente. Se aferró al abrazo de la peli verde y los sollozos se hicieron parte de la banda sonora de la historia que se contaba en aquel momento.

- _Shizuru... - _Pensaba la joven que odiaba a la peli verde, sin embargo era una total descarada por odiar a esa chica cuando sabía perfectamente que en realidad la responsable del sufrimiento de la joven era ella misma - _Mierda..._

- Shizuru...tranquila aquí estoy... - la abrazó fuertemente - y no me iré...no te dejaré sola...

- _Y definitivamente Tomoe escribirá el "como hacer correctamente todos los tips que Natsuki hizo mal" - _Continuaba pensando la peli azul que miraba atenta la escena con cierto temor, por no decirlo de manera más sincera: MUERTA DE MIEDO.

- Shizuru no dejaré que vayas así a la universidad...te quedarás hoy...entendido? - tomó la joven su rostro

- To...Tomoe yo... - la joven continuaba llorando - vamos...no puedo faltar de nuevo...tengo que... - continuaba entre llanto - además tengo que... - se aferraba nuevamente

- tranquila..es normal que explotes...entre lo que ocurrió con tus padres...con...

- _Qué mierda fue lo que pasó con tus padres Shizuru?! Qué ocurre aquí?! No cedas...por favor no cedas... - _pensaba con mucha tristeza en su mirada.

- Es que duele mucho... - decía - de verdad que duele...

- lo sé...pero qué puedo decir al respecto? tu sabes que lo que ocurrió entre tus padres fue culpa de ellos...por más que fuera una imbécil era tú imbécil...aunque muy en desacuerdo no estaban... - respondió la joven - ahora si...que te dejaran sin herencia...eso fue como mucho, no? - decía la joven. Ambas se sentaron en el sillón mientras la peli verde le acariciaba el cabello

- _Herencia?! Yo hice que perdiera la herencia?! esta es una broma...no?... - _pensaba la peli cobalto

- al menos mi tía me mantiene...no es del todo malo...

- eso es lo bueno...pero...Shizuru debes descansar hoy...por qué no vamos a pasear? al cine...donde quieras puedo llevarte... - le sonrió - podemos llevar a Shitzuki...

- _Prefiero que me metan vidrio por ahí que salir contigo imbécil... - _Pensaba la joven con cierto odio y tristeza en su corazón, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no entendía por qué Shizuru nunca le había dicho nada, absolutamente nada de las cosas, o es que ella nunca le había dado el espacio? – _Mmm…mierda…ahora todo me hace sentido…_

**Flash Back**

La joven entraba al departamento como si fuera de ella, se sentaba en el sillón y se ponía a ver Perro-kun cuando de pronto notó que la castaña salía del baño, tenía su rostro mojado. Al ver a la chica una sonrisa apareció prácticamente de la nada.

- Ara ara…no esperaba a Natsuki tan temprano – dijo la joven la cual desvió la miraba y suspiró profundamente

- No tienes lista la cena? – preguntó la joven – no te preocupes…puedo ir a comprar algo y… - quedó mirando fijamente a la chica – te pasó algo?

- claro que no – le sonrió tiernamente – inmediatamente me pongo a cocinar

- Shizuru… - la joven la quedó mirando y le surgió la duda – qué te pasó? Tienes los ojos rojos – preguntó con total inocencia.

- Nada Natsuki – le sonrió – qué me podría pasar?

**Fin Flash Back**

- _Por qué me mintió? – _Se preguntaba la joven con cierta tristeza – _Quiero decir…cuál era el problema de contarme que…un momento! La herencia la perdió por mi culpa…eso significa que claramente yo soy la responsable de que perdiera la herencia, entonces probablemente iba a comprender que era mi culpa…un momento! Shizuru realmente cree que soy una persona inteligente, pues nunca hubiese imaginado que era por mi culpa…definitivamente Shizuru tiene una buena imagen de lo que concierne mi persona…pero_

- Shitzuki-chan – respondió la castaña tomando en brazos a la chica – vamos al cine…qué te parece? – preguntó la joven sonriendole a la pequeña – te agrada la idea?

- Preferiría me… - la joven se detuvo y suspiró con cierta resignación – si…si me encanta la idea de que vayamos al cine… - sonrió a Tomoe y la miró de pie a cabeza – _No me importa si eres buena con Shizuru…no me importa si son de la misma clase social y si eres perfecta en las mismas cosas que Shizuru lo es…no te quedarás con ella…me entendiste? Yo recuperaré a Shizuru cueste lo que cueste…sea como sea…ya sea lo último que haga!_

_Espero que les haya gustado aunque debo asumir que quedó un poquito cortito. Pero ya se verán grandes cambios en la historia y para los que leen mi otra historia ¿Qué fue de ti, qué fue de mi, qué fue de nosotras? Pues ese capítulo tiene actualización agendada el día lunes, pero les prometo que se viene muy muy bueno (y muy largo)._

_Ojalá les haya gustado como se va dando esta historia y espero que no odien a Tomoe, la cual le quise dar otro tono a su personaje que siempre es la villana tonta y mala...(con decir villana..mala...estaba de más, no?) Quería preguntarles si podían recomendarme películas...las que les gusten, ya saben..._

_Que tengan un gran fin de semana y cuidense mucho, cuiden a sus seres queridos y vivir cada latido de su corazón._

_Saludos cordiales, Marie Horson_


	10. Chapter 10

_Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo._

**POV Natsuki**

_Y a ver…esto ha sido así…Ha pasado un mes desde que Tomoe apareció en nuestras vidas…Al principio Shizuru lloraba, ella la consolaba, Shizuru continuaba en llanto y generalmente Natsuki salía a la conversación…y debo admitir que aunque lo odiara hasta ahí me gustaba la historia, al menos yo técnicamente sí era parte de las protagonistas. Ahora todo se basa en Tomoe es perfecta, Tomoe trae comida, Tomoe hace toooodo bien, Tomoe hace es prácticamente la mujer perfecta, con la carrera perfecta, con el futuro trabajo perfecto y probablemente con la vagina perfecta. Ok, creo que exageré…¿o no es así? Lo único bueno de todo esto es que al menos ella aun tiene la decencia de irse muy en la noche cuando Shizuru le sugiere que yo…la pequeña Shitzuki muere de sueño y necesita dormir…al menos no he dejado que duerman juntas…y tengo entendido que aún no se besan ¿cuánto mierda falta para eso? No tengo idea pero comienzo a entrar en histeria._

_En tanto Shitzuki? Shizuru fue al juzgado de familia y se puso como tutora parcial hasta que encuentren a mi familia o a una familia que desee adoptarme…así que sí…estoy en el colegio y bueno, es bastante aburrido…aunque muy fácil, debo asumirlo, sin embargo es triste porque no he tenido una sola oportunidad de investigar y además cabe rescatar que Shizuru solo piensa en Tomoe…o al menos habla de ella, se rie con ella y ya no me ama…no! dejó de amar a Natsuki ¿A Mai y a Mikoto? No las he visto…hoy iré a su casa porque Shizuru y Tomoe tendrán una super cena en la que celebraran algo…y temo que sea no lo sé…un futuro noviazgo no deseado…Definitivamente necesito volver a ser adulta antes de perder a Shizuru completamente._

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- Vamos Shitzuki-chan…iremos donde Mai ahora – le sonreía tiernamente – estarás solo la tarde pero puedes estar tranquila que volveré a las 8

- bueno… - decía la joven con cierta tristeza – Shizuru…por qué saldrás con esa niña? – le preguntaba denotando cierta tristeza. Se fue a los brazos de la castaña la cual la tomó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello

- Ya te lo dije…tengo que hacer un trabajo de investigación con Tomoe…y no puedo llevarte – le sonrió tiernamente

- Mentira! – dijo haciendo un triste puchero – ella dijo que iban a celebrar algo…dimelo… - respondió triste – qué harán? – la miraba con cierta desesperación.

- Tontita… - le sonrió y besó su frente – tranquila yo volveré pronto….y no pienses tonteras…no sabía que mi Shitzuki-chan era tan celosa – le sonreía – tiene miedo de que la deje de querer? – preguntó acariciando su mejilla

- tu dijiste que querías a una chica y ahora sales con otra… - respondió con tristeza y cerró sus ojitos – _Ok, estoy llegando demasiado lejos._

_- _linda – le sonrió pero su rostro cambió completamente de expresión, miraba con tristeza la nada, sentía que ya nada era igual, el recuerdo estaba ahí y parecía no querer irse – vamos donde Mai? – le preguntó con una larga sonrisa la cual únicamente significaba algo: No hablaría del tema con una niña de 9 años.

En la residencia de Fukka estaban dos chicas hablando de la vida. Una estaba cocinando y la otra preparando la mesa para esperar a la invitada especial.

**POV Mai**

_Ayer en la tarde me llamó Shizuru. Hace dos semanas que no sabía de ella. Me llamó para pedirme si podía cuidar de Shitzuki la tarde de hoy y claro que me ofrecí si no tenía mucho que hacer el día de hoy, sin embargo lo que me ha llamado la atención es que anda siempre una chica a su lado, es de cabello verde y al parecer son compañeras de universidad._

_Respecto a Natsuki nada he sabido de ella, sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió y fue que llegó un paquete a su nombre, este paquete tiene una llave un tanto extraña…y sí, se que estuvo mal abrir la caja sin la autorización de Natsuki pero es que cómo iba a pedir su autorización? Maldita idiota ¿dónde te habrás metido? Seguro que no creo que estés con Nao, sino esta imbécil me lo hubiese dicho….¿y si no? Rayos…!_

**Fin POV Mai**

- Shizuru-san!- gritó Mai al notar que la castaña estaba con una niña pequeña en brazos afuera de la puerta – por favor pasa – le sonrió amablemente.

- Hola Mai-san- deteniéndose a su lado- aquí esta Shitzuki, espero que no sea una molestia – le sonrió con toda la delicadeza.

- Nooo, claro que no!- Respondía Mai - cuando gustes, yo feliz la cuido – le sonrió y procedió a hacer lo mismo con la niña pequeña.

- Hola yo soy Mikoto – sonreía, mientras se incorporaba a su altura de la colorina.

- Si lo se… - respondió la pequeña peli cobalto - digo…es un placer – le sonrió tiernamente – _Definitivamente merezco el premio a la idiotez._

- ah?... – se extrañó Mikoto ante esa respuesta.

- Bueno yo me voy- dijo Shizuru a la pequeña. Después se despidió de Mai y Mikoto y se alejó a paso lento.

- Espera, Shizuru!- gritó Natsuki, y la castaña se giró y se acercó a ella- que te vaya bien- terminó con un beso de en la mejilla un poco sonrojada. Shizuru le dio una sonrisa y posteriormente se fue. Mikoto seguía mirando raro a la pequeña protegida de Shizuru, algo no le calzaba.

-¿ocurre algo Mikoto?- preguntaba Mai. La pequeña ojos de gato miraba o mejor dicho analizaba detalladamente a la pequeña peli cobalto ¿ acaso algo le llamaba su atención?

-mmm…no nada – dijo dando una sonrisa.

La pequeña las miró a ambas y algo sonrojada habló – este…iré al baño – dijo mientras se dirigía a la primera puerta que había y sin dudarlo entraba ahí, sabiendo con anterioridad que ese era el baño. La joven entró y cuando por fin salió la peli negra la estaba mirando de pie a cabeza, algo no le calzaba.

- cómo sabías cual era el baño?- interrogó Mikoto que estaba un poco más atrás.

- _piensa Natsuki, piensa_ - Se decía en la mente- ah… es que…todas las casas tienen el baño en el mismo lugar? - respondió inocentemente

-Ya veo- respondió mikoto, acercándose a ella- pasemos a comer - terminó por sonreírle

- ¿quieres ver televisión?- preguntaba Mai tomando el control y encendiéndola.

- perro-kuuuun- dijo alegre Natsuki sentándose a ver su programa favorito

- vaya... así que te gusta este programa- dijo Mai mientras comenzaba a llevar los platos a la mesa

- a Natsuki también le gustaba- respondió Mikoto mirándola nuevamente de pie a cabeza, como un gato mirando detenidamente un pedazo de pescado.

- Natsuki.. eh… - respondió algo nostálgica al notar como sus amigas la recordaban con cariño…o al menos por perro-kun. Shizuru ni hablaba de ella lo cual la tenía en total tragedia.

- Mikoto…llévale su plato a Shitzuki – le sonrió

- Para mí habrá Mai otra vez? - preguntó emocionada

- claro que si! WTF!, no no, Mikoto!, comerás ramen!- se excusó Mai

- siii ramen de Maiii!- celebraba Mikoto

- discúlpale… - dijo una sonrojada colorina rascándose la cabeza

- ustedes… son pareja no?- dijo Natsuki. Lo cierto es que ella lo sabía pero sus amigas nunca habían sido claras al decírselo ¿es que lo habían formalizado en su "ausencia"?

- Eeeeh! No, no como….

-Claro que si!, y yo amo mucho a Mai- interrumpió Mikoto abrazando a Mai

- La amas mucho… - Susurró Natsuki recordando algunas cosas- -"_Na…Natsuki… te... te...amo…_" "_te…a... te quiero Shizuru_"- esas dos frases venían a su cabeza, solo no les tomo atención y siguió viendo su programa.

- vaya esta chica es atenta- Suspiró Mai para ponerse a cocinar, mientras Mikoto se quedaba e silencio y miraba fijamente Natsuki.

Todos los platos estaban servidos, todas comenzaron a comer a excepción de Natsuki la cual miraba fijamente su plato, como si esperara algo.

- Ocurre algo?- preguntó Mai mirando a la pequeña que no hacía más que mirar fijamente su plato.

- ¿hay mayonesa?- preguntaba ahora Natsuki. Mai le pasa la mayonesa y Natsuki la vierte en todo el plato de ramen y con los palillos revuelve. Mai miraba atónita a Natsuki mientras Mikoto la miraba fijamente. Natsuki come tranquilamente pero Mikoto la toma por sorpresa y lanzándose encima de ella y comienza a olorizarla.

- Mai, Mai, la encontré!- grito feliz Mikoto

- a quien encontraste? –preguntaba intrigada Mai

- a Natsuki, ella es Natsuki- responde Mikoto contenta abrazando a la pequeña Natsuki que apenas podía respirar.

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí estaban dos chicas trabajando en un informe, una de ellas estaba con un libro enorme y la otra venía con dos café y un par de donas. La chica amaba las donas, estaba de más decirlo.

- Y cuéntame…pensaste en lo que te dije? – preguntó la peli verde

- Tomoe…Tomoe yo…tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho…no es así? – le sonrió la joven castaña

- pero no te interesa vivir conmigo – le sonrió con cierta tristeza en su mirada

- no es que no me interese…pero pasa que…verás… - la joven se incomodó pero era necesario decirlo con todas sus palabras – Tomoe ha pasado un mes y una semana desde que no se absolutamente nada de Natsuki… - la miró con tristeza – no me pidas que cambie mi vida de un día para otro.

- Lo entiendo…y entiendo que te suceda eso…pero… - la joven la miró – si ella no te ha llamado…y no ha…hecho nada por… - siendo interrumpida por Shizuru

- Tomoe…lo hemos pasado muy bien este tiempo sin hablar de ella…no rompas eso…por favor – le sugirió – vinimos a trabajar, a hacer un trabajo investigativo…que no se te olvide… - le respondió – no quiero hablar ni de Natsuki ni de algo entre nosotras

La peli verde le tomó la mano y sonrió intentando ser comprensiva, después de todo no era quien para exigirle algo a Shizuru – está bien, discúlpame… - respondió con mucha tristeza – no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal…mucho menos incomodarte… - tomó su rostro y se sonrojó – pero dime que lo pensarás por favor…es solo vivir juntas…no te pido algo más a cambio…solo que siento que ese departamento de trae malos recuerdos, y el mío podría generarte solo buenos recuerdos – le sugirió

- Mmm…lo pensaré – la miró a los ojos – te lo prometo.

- Emmm...esto...¡es un error! Créanme! - Decía muy alterada.

Mikoto dejó de abrazarla y volvió a su asiento, ambas la miraban con una sonrisa muy malvada, algo tenía claro Natsuki, la torturarían de la forma más bestial que existe.

- Si no eres Natsuki...entonces no te importará que la lencería que Natsuki dejó en esta casa...sea quemada...cierto? - Mai sonreía maléficamente.

- claro...claro que no me importa - decía una insegura Natsuki – quémala…no me importa… - tragaba saliva, era su lencería.

- Mikoto! trae un encendedor! - la niña gato a los pocos segundos llegó con un encendedor y unas lindas bragas de Natsuki "colección milenaria". Mai procedió a tomar la prenda y acercó el encendedor – Así que solo eres Shitzuki…no?

- a…así es… - miraba como las bragas comenzaban a ser seducidas por el fuego, estaban demasiado cerca, le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

- Así que no confesarás…no es así? Porque si estás diciendo la verdad…no te importará que yo proceda a… - el fuego casi tocaba las bragas.

- ESTA BIEN! SI SOY NATSUKI! PERO SUELTA ESO! - decía Natsuki casi suplicando.

- lo sabía - decía Mai. La ojiverde rápidamente tomó sus braguitas y comenzó a acariciarlas.

- ohhh pequeña...lo lamento...no quise negarte...pero...pero - la acariciaba - tranquila, no te volveré a dejar en manos de Mai… shuuu, tranquila, lo peor ya pasó- las mimaba como si de sus hijas se tratara, su tesoro, algo invaluable.

- ¡Natsuki! - dijeron Mikoto y Mai al unísono - ambas se separaron y comenzaron el interrogatorio al cual ni ella podía responder - por qué...eres una niñita de 9 años...como es que… - es interrumpida por la amante de la mayo.

- Pues ni yo lo sé...sólo sé que...bueno…peleé con shizuru, me fui en mi moto...choqué y no recuerdo más… - respondió con sinceridad

- chocaste...ibas muy ebria...un momento! no tienes rasguños. Como es posible?- intentaba sacar conclusiones.

- ¡te dicen que no entiendo! ¬- mira para abajo - sólo sé que debo hacer que shizuru…

- ¡un momento! ¿por qué shizuru no sabe!? - dijo Mai reprochándole

- porque no quiero...ella...ella ha sufrido mucho por mi - desvió la mirada triste

- Natsuki...eso todos lo sabemos... – decía Mai – tú lo sabes…ella lo sabe, ella sabe que tú lo sabes…ella sabe que nosotras lo sabemos, ella sabe que nosotras sabemos que ella sabe que nosotras sabemos – se agarraba la cabeza y dramatizaba

- Sigale…dame más ánimos – decía Natsuki algo molesta para luego continuar hablando con seriedad - pero es que...nunca me di cuenta...o sea me daba cuenta…pero creí que era solo un capricho!

- destruyó a medio mundo por ti! O sea!...pero ahora...que piensas hacer? - tocándole el hombro en señal de apoyo

- sólo sé dos cosas, averiguar por qué estoy así y hacer que shizuru se dé cuenta que la amo...

- que qué? - dijo Mikoto sin comprender.

- que yo ...- tratando de tragar aquello que habia expulsado al mundo...- yo...o sea... - se pone roja como un tomate chileno - no tra...quiero decir...

- está bien...no te pediré que lo asumas ahora, pero ella debe saberlo - decía Mai y Mikoto afirmaba con su cabeza.

- hum hum - decía la niña gato

- no...no pueden! - les gritó y se levantó de la mesa - Shizuru...ha sufrido mucho por mi, como para que ahora se entere que soy una niña de 9 años...además...está esa chica…Tomoe…que al parecer a Shizuru le gusta - sus palabras clavaban en su pecho – Y antes pensaba que ella debía estar a mi lado ser felices juntas…pero ahora lo he meditado y creo que…que tengo que dejarla ir…porque de hecho ella me dejó a mi…ella en este momento debe estar aceptando ser novia de esa otra imbécil

- Natsuki…asúmelo – le dijo Mai algo molesta – estás muy celosa…y los celos no te dejan ver más allá…Shizuru no merece que juegues con ella…pero tampoco merece agonizar porque la linda no llega a casa...como crees que se siente?

- se siente mal...pero...se sentiría peor si me viera como estoy ahora...no tengo idea qué pasa, primero debo saber que pasa...yo... - recuerda aquellas dos frases que hace días recorrían por su cabeza - no permitiré volver a hacerle lo que le hice alguna vez.

La castaña y la peli verde llegaron por fin a la casa de la primera, y dejaron todo el material en la mesa.

- Muchas gracias por venir a dejarme, Tomoe…este…ahora iré a buscar a Shitzuki…

- son las 4 Shizuru, dijiste que a las 8 la pasarías a buscar

- es que no quiero aprovecharme de Mai, esa niña es mi responsabilidad…además que me gusta estar con ella…me inspira paz…

- y yo no te inspiro eso? – la quedó mirando fijamente mientras se comenzaba a acercar

- Tomoe…sabes que te tengo mucho cariño pero…pero lo cierto es que… - La peli verde se le tiró encima para besarla sin embargo Shizuru corrió su rostro

- vamos Shizuru…yo sé que te dan ganas de besarme… - le respondió con cierta tristeza – por qué lo niegas? – preguntó triste – tan terrible soy para ti? – la miraba con cierta rabia en su mirada.

- es verdad… - respondió la joven – es verdad…me dan ganas de besarte – haciendo que la peli verde le tomara atención – pero de besarte lo estaría haciendo solo para intentar olvidar a Natsuki…y puedo ni quiero olvidarla…

- Shizuru yo…

- yo te quiero mucho, Tomoe…y me encanta estar contigo…pero…. – suspiró profundamente – créeme que sería la más feliz de haberme enamorado de ti…pero lo cierto es que amo a otra…y puedo engañar al mundo y decirles que…que ya no es así…pero a mi? A mi no me voy a engañar…yo la sigo amando y tal vez lo haga toda mi vida…y tú no mereces ser la opción B…entiendes?

- lo entiendo…pero quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para hacer que saques a esa chica de tu corazón – le sonrió y besó su mejilla – te lo prometo…lo haré.

- Mai...tiene razón - dijo Mikoto a Mai - ella...ella solo quiere que shizuru esté bien...

- ahhh...denme paciencia!...está bien Natsuki - la mira y Natsuki sonríe - y no me mires así! Shitzuki tiene una sonrisa demasiado adorable y tú la manipulas muy bien

- aunque no creas...así era a los 9 años... - decía muy orgullosa de sí misma

- pero Natsuki! Dime qué pasó...porque ahora solo eres una pequeña viejecilla - haciendo muecas con la cara - malvada y huraña! Beee…

- ;Mai, Mai! – la joven hizo sinapsis, algo habían olvidado – la caja que le llegó a Natsuki…tal vez ella sepa que significa

- caja? Ah? – preguntó la aludida – de qué hablan? – La colorina fue hasta su habitación y volvió con una caja. La peli cobalto abrió la caja y en ella notó que había una llave, la tomó y vio el grabado que tenía, en ese momento se puso pálida y no dudo en explicarle a su amiga – esta…esta llave era del laboratorio de mi madre… - respondió con cierta melancolía.

¿Tendría que ver esa llave con que ella se volviera una niña pequeña? ¿su madre tendría que ver con todo ese tipo de cosas? ¿Existía una pequeña esperanza de que ella volviera a ser adulta? Tenía que investigar, tenía que volver a ese laboratorio. Lo único importante es que ahora contaba con sus amigas y que esta vez comenzaría a hacer las cosas bien. Ya no dejaría que los miedos la hicieran cometer errores, únicamente tenía que volver a ser adulta y ya…y por fin confesarle su amor a Shizuru, la cual estaba segura, era la chica que más quería en su vida.

_Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan disfrutado. ¿Tomoe logrará cumplir su objetivo de hacer que Shizuru olvide a Natsuki? Eso lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos._

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia, que la siguen y que la comentan. A los que la odian y odian a Tomoe (créanme, yo también suelo odiar a mis personajes, y odiarme a mi por ser muchas veces un tanto perversa). Que tengan una linda semana e intentaré actualizar más seguido. (intentaré es la palabra clave). Cuidense mucho mucho._

_Xoxo, Marie Horson_


	11. Chapter 11

_Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y disfruten._

Capítulo 11:

La castaña por fin llegó hasta la residencia donde se encontraba su protegida. Llegó y saludó a la colorina para luego ver a la pequeña que estaba jugando con Mikoto video juegos.

- ara ara, Mi Shitzuki-chan ha hecho una amiga? – le preguntaba y acariciaba su nuca

- con Mikoto-san jugamos a la guerrita – decía la joven con una voz bastante adorable.

- bueno, pero es hora de irnos... - le explicó la castaña - es hora de volver a casa

- tan pronto? - preguntó la pequeña peli cobalto - quiero decir...este... - la joven estaba emocionada de estar con Mikoto y Mai otra vez, sin embargo esto le hizo recordar algo a Shizuru, algo que le era muy familiar.

**Flash Back**

- Entonces vamos? - preguntaba Shizuru mientras miraba a Natsuki que estaba jugando con Mikoto

- espera un poco... - le pedía ella mientras emocionada jugaba juegos de autos con su amiga peli negra - por favor...enseguida voy contigo...

**Fin Flash Back**

- Te...te quieres quedar?- preguntó Shizuru algo extrañada, por alguna extraña razón lo que ocurría le recordaba mucho a Natsuki, sin embargo ella no podía ser Natsuki, era imposible.

- Este...no, claro que no - dijo la joven y se levantó rápidamente - bueno vamos... - y diciendo esto ambas partieron. Natsuki al notar que estaba la peli verde esperándolas afuera en su auto se molestó mucho - _Ya está esta imbecil aquí... - _pensaba completamente molesta.

- ocurre algo mi vida? - preguntó Shizuru mientras iba de la mano junto a la pequeña

- por qué ella está ahí? - preguntó la joven algo molesta

- Tomoe amablemente nos vino a buscar, no te agrada ella? - la miraba notando un sutil celo que abrazaba su alma.

- No lo sé... - dijo con cierta tristeza - _No tengo idea qué mierda hacer... - _pensaba triste

- Hola Shitzuki! - dijo Tomoe sonriéndole - cómo te fue con Mai? - le preguntó

- bien... - la miró con odio y entró al auto.

**POV Natsuki**

_Se miraban de manera cómplice. Por una parte estaba Shizuru muy emocionada hablandole de la vida mientras iba de copiloto, se reían, se veían tan asquerosamente bien juntas, eran como el complemente perfecto…es que solo pensarlo…mientras yo la llevaba en una moto con mi cara de drogadicta, aquí está esta imbécil en un auto que probablemente cuesta más de lo que yo ganaría en toda mi vida; mientras yo vestía como una motoquera, indecente aquí está esta otra demente bañada en Gucci, chanel, versace, y miles de cosas que no tengo idea por qué las sé._

_Que se va a quedar a cenar con nosotras?! Definitivamente la vida es injusta, definitivamente la vida es lo peor que existe en el mundo…¡ODIO MI VIDA! Por qué todo tiene que ser así…una señal! Solo quiero una señal divina…¡Maldición!_

**Fin POV Natsuki**

Las tres chicas llegaron hasta el departamento. Shitzuki se fue hasta la habitación y le preguntó a Shizuru por el notebook debido a que quería averiguar la dirección de la llave que había inscrita, esto podía tener relación con su brutal metamorfosis.

- Shizuru puedo usar tu notebook? – preguntó la joven con algo de duda

- claro que si, Shitzuki-chan…- lo sacó y prendió, mientras Tomoe estaba en la cocina preparando la comida de la tarde – déjame revisar mi correo y te lo… - la joven vio su bandeja de entrada y sus ojos se le salieron, se quedó pegada y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – Nat…Nat…

- qué pasa? – preguntó Shitzuki al ver que Shizuru estaba en estado de delirio olímpico

- Ocurre algo Shizuru? – preguntó Tomoe la cual apareció y vio que su compañera de universidad estaba completamente histérica y sentía que le faltaba el aire.

- Natsuki me mandó un correo… - diciendo esto tanto Shitzuki como Tomoe gritaron al mismo tiempo: ¡¿Qué?!

Por una parte una pensaba en que odiaba a esa mujer debido a que todo su trabajo se podía ir a la punta del cerro si aparecía la enamorada de Shizuru y la otra pensaba que cómo era posible que su enamorada tuviera un correo de ella si ella misma no había mandado nada.

- Este…Este… - la joven con mucho temor lo abrió y pudo verlo.

_Shizuru:_

_Primero que todo quiero decirte que no encuentro palabras para decirte lo mucho que siento haber desaparecido así como así. No era mi intención preocuparte o algo por el estilo...Tal vez ya no me recuerdas o puede que haya perdido importancia para ti, pero mi realidad es que no pasa día en que no deje de pensar en ti, y en todas las estupideces que he hecho. Te juro por la memoria de mi madre que cuando resuelva bien todos mis problemas personales volveré por ti y espero llegues a entender por qué he hecho todo lo que he hecho. Te quiero mucho Shizuru y espero que estés bien._

_Cuidate mucho, _

_ Tu Natsuki.-_

Al terminar de leer el correo la joven se puso a llorar y Tomoe enseguida fue a abrazarla.

- no…no puedo creerlo…Natsuki me respondió… - decía entre sollozos

- le habías mandado un correo? – preguntó Tomoe

- sí…si….pero nunca pensé que me lo respondería… - lloraba – siento que me volvió el alma al cuerpo.

- _Esa debe haber sido Mai…y no tengo idea si se lo agradezco en el alma…o simplemente la odio con todo mi corazón por ver cómo está en este momento ella… - _Pensaba para si misma la joven peli cobalto.

- tienes que estar tranquila, Shizuru – le decía Tomoe – lo importante es que ella te respondió…¿qué te decía? – le preguntaba la joven

- que estaba bien…que me pedía disculpas y ya me lo explicaría todo

- cuando? – preguntaba Tomoe algo preocupada

- no lo sé…no me dijo eso…solo que ya me lo explicaría… - sollozaba

- ya veo… - suspiró la joven algo desilusionada

- la…lamento… - Shizuru notó como el rostro de Tomoe se había desfigurado – hablarte de esto pero…

- no, tranquila…me alegra saber que estás más tranquila – la abrazó tiernamente mientras acariciaba su espalda - tienes que estar tranquila, Shizuru… - decía mientras internamente sentía odio por la mujer que le había quitado la felicidad.

- Natsuki? – preguntó Shitzuki al notar la escena que no comprendía. Shizuru le sonrió y posteriormente se fue al baño, probablemente a la lavar la cara, a tranquilizarse, a meditar unos segundos.

- Mierda! – se agarró la peli verde la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, en las cosas que habían pasado, en como su vida estaba bien en la tarde y ahora se había vuelto lo peor de lo peor.

- Shizuru está bien? – preguntó la joven algo preocupada

- está bien, Shitzuki-chan – le dijo la joven sonriéndole – ella solo está un poquito nerviosa porque se emocionó

- se emocionó? – preguntó nuevamente la peli cobalto. Este era el momento adecuado en el que debía quitarle información a la desgraciada.

- Así es…verás…Natsuki es una amiga muy especial para shizuru, y hace ya mucho tiempo que no sabía de ella entonces ahora debe estar muy pero muy feliz – le sonrió

- feliz? – preguntó emocionada – de verdad tu crees que Shizuru esta emocionada de saber de Natsuki? – lo decía casi con emoción

- así es… - respondió con cierta tristeza – debe estar muy feliz

- Y…y ella quiere más a Natsuki o a ti? – preguntó la joven, realmente se emocionaba de la posible respuesta y ver a la peli verde con completa tristeza la hacía sentir muy pero muy feliz.

- ella quiere mucho a Natsuki – le sonrió – pero nadie quiere a Shizuru como la quiero yo… - la miró fijamente. Al hacer esto la joven se puso nerviosa pues sentía como si de alguna manera le estuviera diciendo eso sabiendo que ella era Natsuki, sin embargo eso era imposible, definitivamente eso era imposible.

La joven peli castaña volvió a salir del baño y procedió a ir donde la pequeña peli cobalto.

- puedes usar el notebook, Shitzuki – le sonrió para comenzar a poner la mesa junto a Tomoe.

Las tres se pusieron a comer mientras continuaban conversando de la vida. Shitzuki y Tomoe miraban a shizuru que realmente le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo. Sonreía de manera feliz, les hablaba de la vida y eso en parte era algo que no la tenía del todo tranquila, pues quería confirmar que era Mai quien le había mandado ese correo. Al cabo de un rato fue Mai quien llamó a la castaña y le pidió hablar con Shitzuki pues al parecer "algo" quería decirle Mikoto respecto a un juego, cosa que enterneció a la castaña pues sentía que Shitzuki tenía la facilidad de que las personas le sintieran cariño. La colorina habló con Natsuki y le explicó que ella había mandado el correo, cosa que hizo feliz a la peli cobalto, la hizo sentir mucho más tranquila.

Tomoe se fue al rato y Shizuru se fue a duchar. Natsuki procedió a acostarse, sentía un poco de frío. Tenía una suerte de molestia en su pecho, se sentía muy nerviosa. La castaña salió de la ducha y se le cayó la toalla, haciendo que la pequeña se quedara mirando el cuerpo de Shizuru. No podía creerlo, era hermoso, si bien ya lo había visto, ahora verlo con completa lucidez la ayudaba a contemplarlo de mejor manera. Se puso completamente roja. Shizuru se comenzó a secar el pelo y tararear una canción, cuando terminó de hacerlo notó que la pequeña Shitzuki estaba completamente roja.

- ara ara…ocurre algo? – le preguntó

- Na…nada… - desvió su mirada y se tapó el rostro

- te ves tan linda – le sonrió y se metió dentro de la cama – ven para acá…hace frío – la abrazó y sintió como la pequeña estaba completamente histérica – qué ocurre? Estás tensa…

- es que tengo mucho frío – dijo algo preocupada – Shizuru estás feliz porque te llegó ese correo? – le preguntó

- estoy más tranquila… - le sonrió y besó su mejilla – muchas gracias Shitzuki

- por qué? – le preguntó

- porque desde que apareciste en mi vida…me comencé a sentir mejor…es extraño pero…tú me recuerdas mucho a Natsuki… - le sonrió

- te gustaría que fuera Natsuki? – le preguntó la joven. Por algún momento sintió ganas de contarle toda la verdad…podía hacerlo y así que todo estuviese bien, tranquilizarla totalmente, se veía tan bien y sus labios se volvían tan tentadores, que le era prácticamente imposible no comenzar a acercarse peligrosamente

- Shit…Shitzuki – la joven le sonrió algo nerviosa pues sentía que la pequeña se estaba acercando mucho y peor aún, sentía que no estaba haciendo nada por detenerla.

**POV Shizuru**

_La verdad no suelo ser una persona muy prejuiciosa pero…¡Fujino Shizuru, es solo una niña de 9 años! No puedo hacer algo con Shitzuki…pero por qué se parece tanto a Natsuki…por qué tiene que ser idéntica a ella…y me mira con cierta tristeza…por qué me está intentando decir algo…con esa mirada que me suplica acercarme…¿por qué? Qué mierda está pasándote Shizuru…por qué ella está mirándome así…como si fueras…Natsuki…_

**Fin POV Shizuru**

- Natsuki… - La joven al escuchar su nombre le plantó un beso a Shizuru la cual instintivamente comenzó a responderle, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña.

- _Qué mierda estoy haciendo… - _Pensaba Natsuki mientras continuaba besando a la pequeña – Shizuru – suspiró de manera casi inaudible la pequeña. Como si fuese un balde de agua fría se separó rápidamente y se salió de la cama.

- Este…Shitzuki…yo…discúlpame – la joven sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar rápidamente – de verdad discúlpame… - se agarró la cabeza y desvió la mirada – por favor discúlpame…este…no sé qué me pasó…

- Shizuru… -

- esto no volverá a pasar…lo juro… - la joven entró al baño y se miró al espejo, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, se sentía cruel, mala y peor aún, sentía que había engañado a Natsuki ¡Con una niña de 9 años! Realmente se estaba volviendo loca, debía hacer algo al respecto.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre digo, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que comentan, que les gusta a quienes no y demases. Lamento la dimensión del capítulo, el próximo será pronto y mucho más largo. Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo._

_Saludos, Marie Horson_


	12. Chapter 12

_Habemus actualización!_

**POV Natsuki**

_¡Y por fin estaba a las afueras de aquel lúgubre lugar en el que alguna vez había trabajado mi madre! Sin embargo no estaba muy feliz del todo ¿debía ser feliz de saber por qué era una enana? Así es…debía ser feliz de eso, sin embargo estaba triste y no porque hoy no había mayonesa en casa de Shizuru…sino porque…¡porque Tomoe se había ido a dormir al departamento! Las cosas no han estado muy bien. Desde aquel estúpido beso entre Shizuru y una niña de 9 años, ella ha estado muy extraña, me mira raro e intenta no quedarse sola conmigo…o tal vez ya se dio cuenta de que soy Natsuki…en realidad no tengo idea. Han pasado ya dos semanas desde aquellos estúpidos acontecimientos y la verdad es que la vida no me ha tratado bien. Tomoe aparece cada cinco minutos como si le pagaran por ir a casa de Shizuru, se queda a tomar once, se queda a cenar, se queda a comer, se queda a dormir…Estaba yo acostada porque supuestamente tenía sueño, ellas estaban estudiando sepa quién…pero bueno, estudiaban…y estuvieron toda la noche…y durmieron en ese estúpido sillón en el que solía dejar mi estúpido trasero para ver estúpida televisión….¡ok, no quiero maldecir a perro-kun! Pe…pero…¡rayos! Y si Shizuru se olvida de mi? No la veo emocionada por el super correo de Mai…¿es que perdió la confianza en mis palabras?...Rayos…definitivamente estoy en problemas._

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- qué tanto piensas? – preguntaba Mai que estaba con anteojos y vestida de negro mirando para todos lados

- sabes que vestida así no pasar desapercibida…cierto? – decía la joven mirándola con cara de "no estamos en Misión Imposible 4"

- Eres tan aburrida! Nunca me dejas entretenerme… - hablaba con indignación – sabes lo dificil que me fue sacarte del departamento? Shizuru prácticamente me hizo el test de rorschach para venir a este super paseo dominical… - explicó indignada – Shizuru anda extraña…

- lo sé… - la miró preocupada – no has notado que pasa mucho tiempo junto a la tonta de Tomoe? – decía mientras sigilosamente se adentraban en el lugar, completamente lleno de polvo.

- Natsuki…no la veía hace ya dos semanas…oye y ahora por donde? – mientras continuaban caminando

- este…hay que subir al segundo piso – decía la joven mientras comenzaban a hacerlo – es que de verdad ya nada es como antes…desde aquel beso…

- ah?! – Mai quedó mirando a su amiga de pie a cabeza, sin comprender lo que decía - le contaste la verdad?

- No… - respondió – solo…solo nos besamos… - la colorina se detuvo en ese momento y quedó mirando nuevamente a su amiga – a ver! Cómo es eso de que se besaron?! Natsuki para Shizuru tienes 9 años…9 AÑOS! Te das cuenta que eso ya no es pedofilia….es como mega pedofilia! TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESO SE PAGA CON CARCEL?!

- pero yo soy Natsuki! – se defendió la peli cobalto

- PERO ELLA NO LO SABE! – se tomó la cabeza – Natsuki eres una imbécil…pobre de Shizuru! Debe sentirse de lo peor… - explicó la amiga – Natsuki no tienes idea lo que hiciste…

- pero no crees que si me besó fue porque…realmente se da cuenta que soy yo?

- y si no lo hace te das cuenta que en este momento debe sentirse pedófila?! Mierda! Te dejo sola dos semanas y me haces esto?!

- hacerte…a ti? – la miró sin comprender

- obvio! Tu felicidad me importa…Ay! Natsuki…esto cuando pasó? – la miró preocupada

- pasó hace dos semanas…y bueno…desde ahí que ella me habla poco…y Tomoe pasa en casa…prácticamente vive…de hecho anoche se quedó a dormir…siendo que no es necesario que estudien tanto si les va bien igual…

- tú dices que se junta más con ella porque le está gustando o porque intenta alejarse de ti? – preguntaba con trauma

- no lo sé, solo tengo claro que tal vez jodí un poco las cosas…pero ella estaba cerca y…y bueno…soy un desastre, no es así? – preguntó la joven con cierta tristeza

- Mmm…ella después del beso qué te dijo?

- nada…o sea me pidió perdón…se fue al baño y salió de ahí a las horas…pero yo seguía despierta y bueno…desde ahí que cada vez que me mira es con incomodidad…aunque el otro día veíamos una película…y estaba todo bien, pero alce la vista para mirarla y cuando ella me miró enseguida se levantó…

- Mierda! Al parecer Shizuru está dándose cuenta de que eres tú… - dijo algo preocupada

- y si de verdad le gusto como niña? – preguntó con miedo

- Natsuki! Shizuru nunca se fijaría en una niña…porque no es pedófila…

- pero yo soy unaniña…

- pero no tienes mentalidad de niña! Tienes la mentalidad de Natsuki! Y si te pones a pensar actuas como actua Natsuki! ¡la mayonesa! ¡los videojuegos! ¡las motocicletas! Y miles de cosas más que solo a Natsuki le gustan…de hecho hasta yo me sorprendo de que no se haya dado cuenta si Mikoto se demoró medio minuto en notarlo! – se tomaba la cabeza e hiperventilaba

- No tengo idea… - decía con tristeza – bueno aquí es

Ambas jóvenes entraron a una habitación que estaba completamente desmantelada. En ninguna parte parecía que hubiese existido alguna vez huella humana, o al menos no en los últimos diez años. Las jóvenes se pusieron a mirar y Natsuki veía con mucho cuidado su llave para posteriormente mirar en qué lugar podía encajar.

- notas algo extraño? – preguntó Mai

- la verdad es que no…no tengo idea donde podría estar la llave – Mai se puso a tocar cada uno de los ladrillos de la pared, de manera muy meticulosa – intentas aparearte con la muralla? Muy bien hecho – se mofaba Natsuki

- claro que no ¡Tarada! – explicaba Mai – lo que quiero es ver si hay alguna conexión que tal vez dejó tu madre para que… - siendo interrumpida por Natsuki

- ¡No seas imbécil! Mi madre no sería tan tarada como para dejar algo así… - miró ofuscada a su compañera de espionaje. Sin embargo la verdad fue otra porque de tanto mover y mover la colorina sí encontró lo que buscaba, que estaba al lado justo al lado de Natsuki

- idiota! Sin mi te mueres de hambre! – se mofaba – veamos qué tenemos aquí! – decía emocionada – mira mira! – sacaba con mucho cuidado el ladrillo y había una caja, de manera con una placa que tenía una S y una K, estaba en dorado – parece que aquí está lo que buscas… - dijo la joven.

Natsuki al tenerla caja en sus manos sintió una mezcla de muchas emociones juntas. Sintió por algunos segundos la calidez de su madre, si bien aquel era un tema demasiado sensible, tenía que ser valiente y afrontarlo porque hacerlo significaba estar al lado de la mujer que ella quería, por ende tenía que dejar atrás aquel rencor hacia el pasado y asumir que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era hacer bien las cosas, era hora de crecer.

En la casa de la peli castaña estaba esta sentada al lado de la chica peli verde, la cual cambiaba los canales de televisión, no se decidía por ninguno.

- no hay nada bueno – decía la joven aburrida – es una lástima

- al parecer Tomoe se aburre conmigo, que tiene que ver televisión para entretenerse… - al decir esto la joven se acomodó rápidamente y la miró sonrojada

- claro que no! es que…te veo tan pensativa que me da pena interrumpirte…¿ocurre algo malo? – preguntó la joven

- esa fue una buena manera de cambiar el tema! – dijo la joven sonriéndole

- es que en serio te noto extraña…por qué piensas tanto?

- bueno…porque…no crees que es extraño que Mai se quisiera llevar a pasear a Shitsuki? – la miró

- claro que no…de hecho me parece normal…es una niña sin hogar, que necesita mucho cariño y que bueno que tu amiga quiera darle de ese cariño…que está de más decir tu le das día a día…

- pero…no lo sé, me sigue pareciendo extraño…yo nunca me he molestado de cuidar a Shitzuki

- bueno tal vez lo hace porque piensa que tenemos algo… - se sonrió avergonzada – y quiere que tengamos nuestro espacio – se acercó un poco sin embargo la mirada pensativa de la castaña la desconcertó – en serio…dime qué ocurre?

- no, es que…no te parece extraño que…que Shitzuki haya llegado justo después de que Natsuki desapareció? – se preguntó la joven mientras con sus manos tomaba su rostro – no crees que se parecen mucho…?

- mira únicamente vi una vez a Natsuki cuando te fue a buscar a la universidad…y a parte de ver a una chica con cara de mafiosa – a lo que la amante del té la miró molesta – ok, ok…tal vez no así…pero la vi solo una vez….y por lo demás…¡Shizuru! Eso no pasa en la vida real…la gente no se transforma en pequeña…esto no es el detective conan…¡Esto es la vida real! Entiendes?

- entiendo… - _Ay, si tan solo supieras, mi querido Tomoe – _Pensaba la castaña – fue un momento de delirio… - se levantó incómoda

- a donde vas? – preguntó la joven

- necesito un trago… - dijo preocupada

- un trago? – preguntó nuevamente la peli verde

- así es…me siento muy tensa! Necesito beber… - dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

La peli cobalto con mucho nerviosismo tomó la caja y metió la llave que le había llegado.

- esto de seguro fue obra de sakomizu…definitivamente está cuando se le necesita – dijo la joven con cierta tristeza

- vamos, Natsuki! Ábrelo! – prácticamente imploró la amiga con mucha histeria corriendo por sus venas

- ay! Ya… - dijo la joven para proceder a suspirar y hacerlo. Era una carta, únicamente una carta lo que había en aquella caja y un anillo – que rayos… - la quedó mirando fijamente

- vamos qué esperas! Leeela! – decía la joven alterada

- vamos cállate! – dijo Natsuki molesta, sin embargo algo en su rostro y voz había cambiado, se escuchaba entrecortada – no… - suspiró con tristeza – no quiero leerla…no quiero saber qué dice…

- No seas cobarde… - refunfuñó la colorina – a ver déjame ver – tomó la carta y procedió a abrirla, al hacerlo notó que era una letra poco legible, pero se podía hacer el esfuerzo – a ver…mi ad… - siendo interrumpida por la peli cobalto que tomó la carta y la trajo a su pecho, cuando Mai intentó protestar y vio que su amiga estaba llorando se dio cuenta que realmente era un momento importante para ella, por lo que prefirió simplemente callar y esperar a que su amiga se desahogara completamente.

Las dos estudiantes universitarias estaban bebiéndose una botella de vino mientras hablaban de la vida. Shizuru se notaba algo triste, pues cada ciertos minutos miraba la copa de vino como buscando respuestas que sabía lo les daría aquel objeto de cristal. Por otro lado Tomoe intentaba cada cierto momentos acercarse a ella y mantener un mayor contacto visual sin embargo su enamorada parecía estar en otro mundo, en otra galaxia.

- has hablado con mis padres? – preguntó la castaña rompiendo el silencio que se había producido en aquellos segundos

- están bien…pero como siempre preocupados por ti…

- y por si me acuesto con mujeres u hombres? – la quedó mirando fijamente

- bueno…no precisamente eso pero…

- son tiernos…pero no tienen idea lo que es mejor para su hija… - dijo mientras se terminaba la copa y una pequeña gota caía por la comisura de su boca.

- tú tampoco lo sabes… - sentenció Tomoe mirando a la joven. Le sirvió otra copa de vino a petición de la amante del té….ahora amante del vino.

- a qué te refieres? – la miró sin comprender

- a nada…olvídalo – dijo mientras se desviaba del tema – Shizuru podríamos ir a pasear la próxima semana…a mi casa en el campo…qué te parece? – le preguntó

- mmm…creo que a Shitzuki le encantaría conocer el campo – dijo la castaña – si, me parece buena idea – le sonrió tiernamente

- Shizuru… - la joven se acercó y tomó su mano para acariciarla lentamente – quiero…quiero decirte que… - sonrió – que me encanta estar ahora contigo…

- a mi también – dijo la castaña, haciendo que la peli verde abriera enormemente sus ojos, se comenzó a acercar lentamente sin embargo Shizuru se levantó rápidamente – tengo que dejar de beber! – sentenció – me estoy mareando – se tomó delicadamente la cabeza – y eso no es bueno…Shitzuki llegará y no quiero darle mal ejemplo

- si, entiendo – le sonrió Tomoe – no es buena idea que Shitzuki nos vea así…

- Vamos Natsuki…qué dice la carta? – le preguntó la colorina a la peli cobalto la cual la miraba y no podía creer lo que decía o más bien…estar leyendo algo de puño y letra de su madre.

_Mi adorada Natsuki-chan:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque probablemente algo en ti ha cambiado…has tenido una metamorfosis y no sé de qué, sin embargo puedo decirte algo…esto tiene solución._

_Por otra parte…me es muy extraño estar escribiendo una carta para el futuro, un futuro el cual no vaya a ser capaz de ver…debes estar hermosa, sin embargo algo debe faltar en ti para que hayas tenido que encontrar esta carta._

_Una organización te quería para sus experimentos, por ende te dejé un gen especial dentro de tu cuerpo…tienes toda la razón si deseas odiarme, pero fue lo que hice ante mi desesperación, esto hizo que ellos no pudiesen rastrearte, no por los mecanismos que podían hacerlo…probablemente esa organización a esta altura de la vida (eso espero) haya desaparecido, sin embargo no porque ellos hayan desaparecido, desaparece tu cambio…y este se debió a una debilidad en ti que lamentablemente desconozco, pero de conocerla podrás volver a tu forma normal._

_Hija tú eres maravillosa y nunca dejes que la soledad con la que podrías haber vivido te ciegue, nunca dejes de luchar por lo que quieres y por lo que amas, y por sobre todo…aunque yo ya no esté, cada noche piensa en un beso y un abrazo mío, porque es lo que me hubiera gustado hacer cada día de tu vida hasta que tuvieses a alguien más para hacerlo por mi._

_Te ama eternamente, tu madre Saeko.-_

La joven al terminar de leer la carta no hizo más que abrazarla y ponerse a llorar. Su amiga enseguida la abrazó también y al verla tan mal se puso a llorar a su lado, definitivamente le era impresionante la manera en la que estaba Natsuki, prácticamente no podía creerlo. Tan frágil, tan triste y tan vulnerable, eso era definitivamente algo que nunca había visto pero agradecía el hecho, porque le demostraba que su amiga era humana y que sentía como todo el mundo.

- Mi…mi…mi mamá me…me amaba… - decía entre sollozos para abrazar más fuerte aún a la colorina.

- claro que te amaba ¡tonta! – decía Mai con lágrimas en los ojos – si eres odiosa! Pero eres lo más querible del mundo… - explicaba – eres tu la única que no ve eso

- debo…debo luchar por lo que quiero… - la miró a los ojos – y lo que quiero es…a Shizuru… - explicó

Shizuru terminó de lavar la loza y se fue a sentar nuevamente al lado de Tomoe la cual había dejado una película de suspenso

- me encanta esa película – decía Tomoe

- a mi también…aunque es muy lenta – dijo esta

- así es, es lenta pero me encantan las películas lentas…no las que son tan rápidas y todo sucede en un santiamén – explicaba

- sí…con.. – se incomodó pero habló igual – con Natsuki nunca podía ver ese tipo de películas antiguas – hablaba con algo de tristeza

- por qué no? – preguntó interesada la peli verde mientras se acomodaba para tener mejor vista hacia la chica que hacia la película.

- porque Natsuki prefería las películas de acción…esas de terror muy sangriento...aunque le daban miedo…pero eso prefería…

- y nunca veían películas que te gustaran a ti? – preguntó la peli verde

- no…generalmente no…tampoco me interesa mucho darle a conocer mis gustos…siendo que no era algo que le fuera a interesar…

- no me cabe en la cabeza! – decía la joven con una sonrisa algo sarcástica

- a qué te refieres? – preguntó Shizuru

- Que te sabes todos los gustos de Natsuki…lo que come, lo que no come, lo que le gusta vestir, lo que le gusta ver en películas, sus aficiones, etc…y ella…qué sabía de ti?

- lo desconozco… - sonrió de manera algo melancólica – de verdad lo desconozco

- es que las relaciones son de dos…sabes?

- lo sé

- y en ese sentido también es tu culpa – explicó – porque no puedes vivir pendiente de alguien…esa persona también tiene que estar pendiente de ti…es algo de dos…es como bailar tango sola…y dejar a la otra persona quieta…o peor aun…moverla a tu gusto…eso no se hace…no sirve…entiendes?

- vaya…Tomoe tiene experiencia en el tema – dijo la joven molestándola

- no tengo…de hecho nunca he tenido novia – la quedó mirando – pero me gustas tú…y no porque seas hermosa…sino porque te conozco hace años y con solo mirarte sé lo que estás pensando…o lo que no…y sé que detestablemente es reciproco… - se acercó un instante

- por qué es detestable que te conozca tan bien? – preguntó la joven

- porque sé que en este momento sabes que tengo ganas de besarte… - la miró molesta

- y…y…yo también tengo ganas? – preguntó la joven detenidamente

- si… - dijo con mucho miedo, sin embargo se acercó a la joven y tomó con mucha fuerza su rostro pero para su sorpresa la castaña le comenzó a responder el beso ¿es porque estaba ebria? ¿es porque quería simplemente? Era algo que no quería saber en ese momento, únicamente quería besarla.

Las dos chicas investigadoras ya se devolvían al departamento, comenzaban a subir el ascensor mientras iban hablando.

- si bien tenemos la respuesta a las dudas…aún así no tenemos la solución – explicó Mai – no sabemos como volverte humana normal

- creo que al parecer no era necesario volverme una persona de 9 años…y tal vez tengo que solucionar algo con mis nueve años… - explicó

- o algo que perdiste a los nueve años… - dijo la joven – cual opción crees que es la correcta?

- no lo sé…pero lo averiguaré…creo que debo decirle la verdad a Shizuru…

- crees? – la miró preocupada

- debo dejar de hacerle creer que es una pedófila – explicó la joven mientras salían del ascensor. La colorina y la peli cobalto se dirigieron a la puerta, Mai puso la llave y al abrir sus ojos se abrieron mucho más que la puerta.

Shizuru y Tomoe se estaban besando y al sentir como la puerta se abría quedaron mirando a las chicas. La dueña del departamento quedó mirando fijamente a la pequeña peli cobalto que la miraba con reproche, con cara de: me estás engañando y sintió un miedo terrible de pensar, que sus hipótesis eran ciertas y ella realmente era Natsuki.

_Bueno este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi...mmm..el hueco donde se supone que la gente normal tiene un músculo que bombea sangre...¡Como sea! va dedicado a Okisawa Hinari que hoy está de cumpleaños 3_

_Por otra parte ¡lamento la demora! Es que no es que tenga una vida tan ocupada, pero estudio mucho y escribo muchas cosas a la vez entonces se juntan y no es para nada romántico...ni bonito._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y de ser así ¡Comenten! ¡Vamos...sálvense del cáncer! e_e yo sé que quieren._

_Sugerencias o lo que sea siempre pueden hacerlo :) Y agradezco mucho los comentarios que no tienen idea cuán importantes son para mi...y mi alma sin alma..._

_Que estén bien y tengan lindo fin de semana._

_Marie Horson_


	13. Chapter 13

_Actualización :)_

Definitivamente la tensión se hacía presente en aquel departamento que tantos recuerdos guardaba para cada una de las protagonistas, las cuales se miraban como queriendo responder preguntas que ni siquiera sabían.

- cómo lo pasaste en el paseo con Mai, Shitzuki-chan? – preguntó la peli verde que le sonreía tiernamente a la peli cobalto.

Mai se fue a los pocos minutos de entrar. No quería quedarse a ver como las chicas se mataban, pero en parte tenía esperanza de que no fuese así debido a que según ella, Shizuru no tenía como saber que la pequeña huérfana era la estúpida motociclista.

- bien… - dijo secamente mientras se iba al sillón y notaba la película que estaban viendo las chicas universitarias – vértigo…. – susurró de alguna manera un tanto audible mientras tomaba el control y miraba con odio a las jóvenes. Claro que para solo tener nueve años eso podía traducirse simplemente a una molestia de alguna necesidad básica como tener hambre.

- Así que conoces la película – dijo la joven sentándose junto a ella – wow! Mira que niña más inteligente… - al decir esto miró a Shizuru para que diera su aprobación, sin embargo la castaña al escuchar estas palabras únicamente sintió que todas sus sospechas se volvían cada minuto más reales.

- Shizuru ama a Hitchcock… - quedó mirándola fijamente – no es así? – preguntó la peli cobalto sabiendo por supuesto la respuesta.

- si…me gusta… - dijo ella

- pero yo odio las películas lentas… - y al decir esto tomo el control remoto y cambió el canal a uno de deportes, donde salían unos autos de carrera compitiendo – autos…son ustedes y yo…

- iré a…a preparar la comida – dijo Shizuru dirigiéndose a la cocina

- te acompaño… - sugirió Tomoe, sin embargo la castaña le dijo que se quedara junto a la pequeña Shitzuki. Al entrar a la cocina se quedó mirando fijamente el techo.

**Flash Back**

Dos jóvenes estaban sentadas en el sillón mientras una movía con insistencia su pierna, estaba exasperándose.

- vamos! Esto no avanza nunca! – decía la joven con una mueca de molestia – Shizuru como te puede gustar esto?!

- Ara ara…parece que a Natsuki no le gusta el cine clásico… - le sonrió con ternura

- definitivamente – mientras tomaba el control y lo cambiaba – tu película me da vértigo de solo verla… - al decir esto la joven castaña comenzó a reir haciendo que la peli cobalto se sonrojara y la mirara pidiendo una explicación del motivo de su risa.

- es que la película así se llama…vértigo…es de Alfred Hitchcock… - le sonrió y acarició el cabello de la motociclista.

- hitch…como se llame…dile que se mate…sus películas son horribles… - dijo molesta mientras comenzaba a cambiar los canales

- pero si murió hace años…Natsuki… - le sonrió y volvió a reir – entonces qué veremos?

- algo realmente bueno… - decía mientras dejaba una película de terror

- no te acompañaré hasta el estacionamiento esta vez si te da miedo… - decía mientras se levantaba a preparar algo para cocinar.

- Oye! No me dan miedo estas películas… - decía mientras la comenzaba a acompañar a la cocina

- y entonces por qué Natsuki me sigue? – le sonrió

- Shi…Shizuru! – gritó molesta – que no me dan miedo! – decía completamente sonrojada.

**Fin Flash Back**

- _No puede ser…cómo no me di cuenta antes…Definitivamente hubiese muerto en una prueba de Jigsaw…Ok, este no es momento para bromear sino que…Natsuki qué rayos significa esto? - _La joven terminó de cocinar y se fue a la mesa a poner las cosas, así mismo las dos jóvenes la ayudaron, se sentaron y a los minutos comenzaron a comer.

- está exquisito, shizuru – le sonrió la peli verde a la castaña, que miraba fijamente a Shitzuki.

- estabas bebiendo vino… - dijo Shitzuki con cierto reproche en sus palabras

- y como lo sabes, Shitzuki? – preguntó Tomoe anonadada.

- porque cada vez que Shizuru bebe vino se le sonroja una mejilla…exactamente la izquierda… - lo dijo mirándola fijamente

- ya sabes cómo Shitzuki también es una de tus admiradoras…

- Shitzuki me ha observado mucho…sabe mucho de mi… - dijo Shizuru mirándola fijamente

- sí… - le sonrió con ternura de una niña de nueve años – por supuesto que lo sé…no eres tú la única que sabe cosas sobre el resto… - mientras sacaba la mayonesa y comenzaba a echarle a su plato y hacer una asquerosa mezcla para el resto, que sin embargo ella amaba.

- al parecer hay cosas de Shitzuki que no sabía… - le sonrió – como su amor por los autos de carrera y las motos…

- ya sabes…me encanta la adrenalina – sin embargo al decir esto Tomoe se puso a reir y le movió el cabello en señal de juego.

- pero si eres muy pequeñita para andar con esas cosas de adrenalina… - sonrió – no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, considero que son peligrosas… - explicó – no entiendo como te subías a esa moto de Natsuki – reprendió Tomoe a lo que Shizuru y Shitzuki la quedaron mirando fijamente

- no es que me encante la adrenalina, pero era práctico que ella me llevara a algunos lugares – mirando a Shitzuki – claro…cuando ella andaba de buenas, porque de malas no me llevaba ni a la esquina… - dijo con reproche

- es que esa chica es muy…no lo sé…no me gusta para ti – se sinceró la peli verde

- claro, quien querría a una chica motoquera que ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios como novia – dijo la peli cobalto algo molesta

- pero si no sabías, Shitzuki? – dijo Tomoe – ella misma fue la que sistemáticamente rechazó a Shizuru

- Tomoe, para por favor – dijo Shizuru algo molesta – no es mi idea andar ventilando mi vida privada

- no, tienes razón! – dijo Shitzuki – si yo fuese Shizuru…tampoco hubiese estado con ella…para qué estar con una persona que no es capaz de valorar la persona que eres… - dijo la joven con mucha tristeza mientras bajaba la miraba y continuaba comiendo en silencio.

En la casa de Mai estaba ella junto a su amiga especial, mientras degustaban los platillos que había preparado la chica voluptuosa. Mikoto comía como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, definitivamente pasar horas sin Mai había sido un martirio.

- Mikoto…come más lento que te puedes ahogar – decía la joven sonriéndole. Le encantaba ver a la peli negra comer.

- es que fue horrible estar tantas horas sin Mai! – hablaba mientras se tragaba el ramen y las demás cosas que había preparado la colorina.

- pero si te dejé comida suficiente, Mikoto…no entiendo por qué pasaste tanta hambre – decía ella mientras también comía de su plato.

- no es lo mismo comer sola que con Mai…todo se vuelve mucho mejor con Mai – dijo la joven que paró un momento y se sentó en las piernas de la joven para ponerse a ronronear como gato

- linda… - le sonrió y besó sus labios – ahora vuelve a comer para que no se te enfrie – pero casi sin poder terminar la frase la joven estaba de vuelva con su plato – realmente eres como un gato, con comida y unas gotas de amor vives perfectamente…

- con gotas de amor no! – casi le gritó a la colorina – si no es mucho mucho amor de parte de Mai también me debilitó – explicaba – y bueno…Natsuki encontró la formula para volverse adulta de nuevo o no? – preguntaba interesante la ojos de gato.

- pues la verdad de las cosas es que no es todo tan fácil como creíamos…la madre de Natsuki hizo como una suerte de experimento con ella…entonces no sabemos como hacerla volver adulta…dijo que era algo que ella había perdido…o algo por el estilo…

- es una lástima que Natsuki tenga que vivir en el cuerpo de una niña de 9 años… - y tras decir esto una mochila cayó fuertemente en el piso. Ambas jóvenes quedaron mirando y la Nao, la que las miró con una mezcla de rabia e indignación.

- Que Natsuki qué?! – gritó la joven que yacia en el marco de la puerta

- este… - Mai se puso nerviosa y Mikoto se atragantó con la comida, comenzando a ponerse sutilemente morada – Mikoto! Mikoto! - gritaba Mai con mucha preocupación, rozando la histeria, sin embargo la peli roja de una fuerte palmada en la espalda solucionó el problema.

- no puedo creerlo! Cuánto pensaban contarme?! – gritó molesta – Mai me viste llorar por Natsuki y aún así no hiciste nada?! Eres una traidora! – se puso las manos en la cintura con aires de decepción

- puedo explicártelo…fue Natsuki quien me pidió que no te dijera nada – dijo Mai algo triste – de verdad que te lo hubiese contado

- claro…ahora lo único que faltaba…que Shizuru fuera una pedófila…¡Agg! Imagen mental….maldición! No puedo creerlo…

- ella no lo sabe… - dijo Mikoto – solo sabemos nosotras y ahora tú…

- esa desgraciada! Pero iré ahora mismo a encararla…me hace llorar gratuitamente – dijo Nao dirigiéndose a la puerta sin embargo las amigas de la encogida la detuvieron – suéltenme! Debo ir a hablar con ella!

- no! lo arruinarás todo! Si Shizuru no sabe!

- un momento…. – dijo mientras paraba y las otras chicas salían volando por el impulso – esta significa una ventaja para mi…perfecto! – sonrió maliciosamente – pero a ver…cómo es eso de que se encogió? Qué es que vivimos en una historia creada por el mangaka del detective conan?!

- al parecer fue un experimento de su madre… - dijo la joven – pero la chica que una vez vimos…ella es…Natsuki – dijo Mai algo aproblemada explicando la situación – el problema es que no sabemos como volverla a la normalidad

- mierda…no puedo creerlo…¿qué le sucedió? Natsuki de pequeña era muy dulce… - reflexionaba la chica araña

- eso nos hemos preguntado muchas veces – dijo la voluptuosa amiga – realmente todos nos preguntamos qué pasó con esa adorabilidad – sonrió mientras sus neuronas comenzaban a trabajar – un momento! Ahí está! – gritó emocionada

- ah?! – ambas jóvenes, la peli roja y la peli negra la miraron sin comprender

- la ternura! Natsuki a los nueve años era tierna! – gritó emocionada

- vamos! Dilo más fuerte…que te escuche todo Fukka – dijo Nao bastante molesta

- es que no lo entiendes?! – dijo la joven emocionada – si Natsuki se volvió niña es porque a esa edad ella tenía algo que ahora no tiene…

- ternura? – miró Nao con incredulidad

- una estatura pequeña! – dijo Mikoto emocionada

- emmm…no tan así…pero eso mismo…Algo tuvo que hacer que Natsuki cambiara! – dijo Mai eufórica

- pero si todos sabemos que Natsuki se volvió así cuando murió su madre – dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en la mesa y ambas chicas comenzaban a imitarla – uno cambia por esas cosas…

- Vaya…definitivamente si conoces a Natsuki – dijo Mai mirando detenidamente a la chica araña.

- Mai…yo amo a Natsuki…realmente la amo y Shizuru no me gusta para ella…porque la quiere cambiar…no le gusta por lo que ella es…le gusta por lo que podría ser…como un diamante en bruto, entiendes?

- pero…

- a mi me gusta Natsuki por lo que ella es…y aunque Shizuru no lo note también le ha hecho daño a Natsuki inferiorizándola

- ella nunca haría algo así…Shizuru-san…. – siendo interrumpida

- pues tal vez no lo nota, pero lo hace! – dijo molesta y golpeó la mesa – no me importa lo que ocurra, pero yo no dejaré que esto se quede así! Yo lucharé por Natsuki y la ayudaré… - finalizó – al menos tengo como comunicarme con ella? – preguntó

- bueno…Shizuru…el celular de Shizuru.. – dijo la colorina – es el único método…

La comida terminó y la castaña fue a lavar los platos mientras Shitzuki se iba a la cama, estaba harta de tener que escuchar las tiernas palabras que Tomoe le dedicaba a la chica que ella quería, que realmente tenía muy dentro de su corazón.

Estaba acostada en la cama mientras miraba el techo, sin embargo la puerta de pronto se abrió dejando ver a una chica que estaba algo nerviosa, se sentó a los pies de la cama y la miró detenidamente.

- se fue Tomoe.. – dijo para acto seguido suspirar algo nerviosa.

- ahh…bueno… - dijo mientras se levantaba sin embargo una frase la descolocó totalmente.

- ahora…después de tanto tiempo mintiéndome…podríamos hablar…Natsuki? – al decir esto la pequeña sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba y la miraba de pie a cabeza.

- Na..Na… - intentaba articular alguna palabra sin embargo no había caso, había sido descubierta y además se sentía tonta por pensar que todas las cosas que había dicho iban a hacer que la otra chica no lo notara.

- cuánto tiempo ibas a estar viéndome la cara de imbécil?! – preguntó la joven algo molesta

- Al parecer siendo Shitzuki era mucho mejor tratada – la miró molesta

- Natsuki… - la joven la miró y automáticamente su voz como su rostro sufriendo una metamorfosis, estaba totalmente angustiada – qué tenías en la cabeza?! Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve mal por no saber dónde estabas?! Pues claro que lo sabías…me veías sufrir…debo ser tan idiota como para no darme cuenta…

- y qué querías?! Que te dijera…hola Shizuru…mírame! Soy una niña de 9 años?!

- al menos no hubiese sentido que mi alma pendía de un hilo – le gritó molesta

- y de ser así yo no hubiese tenido tiempo para ver cómo te revolcabas con esa imbécil! – al decir esto la peli cobalto recibió una cachetada, una cachetada muy fuerte que la dejó con la mejilla completamente roja. La castaña se sentó en la cama y se agarró la cabeza, las lágrimas eran demasiadas y no sabía como controlarlas.

- sabes lo enferma que me sentía por tener ganas de besar a una niña de nueve años? – decía entre lágrimas – pero siempre vi algo especial en ti… - sollozaba – por qué rayos no me dijiste esto?

- da igual…ahora debes estar contenta… - dijo molesta

- a qué te refieres? – la miró sin comprender

- ya sabes que estoy bien – le sonrió – estoy viva y no te preocupes que a pesar del accidente en moto…estoy sana y salva…ah? Sí…porque tuve un accidente en moto…milagros de la vida…y respecto a esta estúpida niña de nueve años…puedes olvidarla y seguir tu vida de pareja feliz con Tomoe! – terminó prácticamente con un grito esto último.

- por qué metes a Tomoe?! Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí – dijo molesta

- que no tiene nada que ver?! – gritó indignada – que no tiene nada que ver?! Entonces por qué mierda te besabas hoy con ella?! Porque te dice te amo cuando se acuesta contigo?! – volvió a gritar pero esta vez con mucha rabia, odiaba a Tomoe, realmente la odiaba y lo que más rabia le daba es que sentía que era todo lo buena que ella nunca podría llegar a ser.

- así se siente… - dijo la joven. Al decir esto la peli cobalto la miró sin comprender

- qué? – preguntó Natsuki

- así se siente…cuando la persona que quieres…te restriega en la cara…que lo pasa mejor con una persona que no eres tú – dijo con tristeza

- no sé de que hablas – dijo la joven haciéndose la desentendida

- tú…cuando salías con Nao… - se agarró el rostro y suspiró fuertemente – yo siempre pensaba que…ya sabes…pasaban cosas con ella…y el solo hecho de pensarlo me ponía muy mal…me hacía sentir como todo mi mundo se hacía pedazos… - dijo con tristeza – y…creo que ahora por fin lo entiendes…

- me vale con quien estés – dijo molesta – es tu vida

- entonces si es mi vida…puedes irte – la miró con lágrimas en los ojos

- ah?! – la miró sin comprender

- Natsuki yo… - la joven comenzó a llorar nuevamente con tristeza – yo te amo…y me vale si pareces una niña de nueve años…siempre puede haber una solución a eso…no sé por qué estás así…pero no crees que después de cómo me trataste merezco al menos una disculpa antes de que me trates como una cualquiera por la relación que no existe entre Tomoe y yo?

- … - la joven calló, la escuchaba atentamente.

- sé que me odias…pero por favor…por favor si de verdad alguna tuviste un gramo de cariño por mi…no sigas jugando – dijo con mucha tristeza mientras se levantaba

- no estoy jugando - advirtió ella – yo…yo…

**POV Natsuki**

_Ese era el clásico momento que vi en muchas películas cuando era pequeña. La chica lloraba y el chico se le acercaba. Claramente esta era otra versión…la versión lésbica pero cumplía cierta similitud en algunos patrones. En este momento yo tenía que acercarme a ella, abrazarla con fuerza y únicamente besarla ¿cómo podía hacer eso? No podía…¡Era una niña! ¡Shizuru no quería a una niña! ¡Quería una mujer! Y tenía razón, después de todo el daño que le había hecho lo justo era una disculpa…pero yo no quería solo disculparme, quería decirle lo mucho que la quería, quería explicarle que la amaba, que realmente lo que sentía por ella era cariño…era…maldita sea! No me gusta verte así…llorando por una imbécil de nombre Natsuki…¿qué mierda tenía que hacer para que me perdonaras? ¿qué mierda tenía que hacer para ser una mujer de nuevo?_

**Fin POV Natsuki**

Un celular interrumpió aquel momento, la joven al ver el número y notar que era desconocido dudó en contestarlo o no, sin embargo prefirió hacerlo.

- Sí, diga? – preguntó la castaña, pero al escuchar aquella voz se sintió muy molesta

- Fujino…habla Nao…necesito hablar con Shitzuki… - al decir esto la castaña quedó mirando a la peli cobalto que estaba callada

- es para ti… -tras decir esto le pasó el celular y se fue de la habitación, algo tenía sumamente claro y era que para Natsuki, siempre iba a estar primero aquella chica, que por supuesto si quería hablar con ella era porque sabía la verdad…

**POV Shizuru**

_Hay veces que simplemente me gustaría dar marcha atrás y cambiar como sucedieron las cosas, sin embargo lo mejor es asumir que yo nunca te tuve, nunca te tendré y que en mi tal vez sentías cariño…cariño de madre? Sí, tal vez por eso te gustaba estar a mi lado, pero no de la manera que yo quería, y yo tampoco puedo ser tan egoísta de no poder comprender eso. Te tendré que dejar ir, y asumir que por más que te ame…por más que te llore, por más que te necesite…nunca fue correspondido…Natsuki-chan._

**Fin POV Shizuru**

_Bueno y este fue un nuevo capítulo de Shitzuki. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar. La historia comienza a sufrir varios cambios ahora que se sabe toda la verdad, espero que la sigan en los próximos capítulos que le quedan. (que dicho sea de paso son varios)._

_Quiero avisarles que esta próxima semana estoy de vacaciones una semana, así que me dedicaré a escribir a full para así actualizar las demás historias que escribo al igual que esta. _

_Estoy muy pero muy agradecida de todo el apoyo que le dan a mis historias, realmente sin ustedes esto no funcionaría, así que de verdad muchas gracias._

_Espero que estén bien y nos vemos en otra actualización de las historias. No olviden dejar sus mensajitos :3_

_Marie Horson (La Hormiga)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Actualización :3_

Tres jóvenes se estaban mirando. Las cosas claramente no eran lo mejor del mundo y si a eso le agregábamos que además Natsuki había cometido el error más grande del mundo…Definitivamente nada era bueno en aquel momento.

- No puedo creer la estupidez que hiciste.. – dijo Mai – quiero decir…es que acaso tú nunca vas a aprender? – Preguntó la joven – o sea no solo no le dijiste la verdad sino que ahora se odian?

- No nos odiamos…únicamente ella me odia a mí por no haberle dicho la verdad…pero en todo caso eso es algo completamente normal, yo también la odiaría si ella me hubiese hecho eso… - dijo con mucha tristeza – está bien que hayan pasado las cosas así, Shizuru se merece a alguien mejor que yo para estar a su lado…alguien que realmente la aprecie por lo que es…por quién es y por las cosas que hace – dijo la joven con mucha tristeza

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó Mai algo asustada

- A que decidí decirle adiós a Shizuru…ella me lo dejó completamente claro…

- Pero es que Natsuki…probablemente Shizuru se sintió molesta porque pensó que Nao sabía las cosas antes que ella, entonces está claro que se iba a sentir herida, no hay que ser demasiado genio para darse cuenta – explicó la colorina

- Yo creo que Natsuki se siente en desventaja por estar en el cuerpo de una niña de nueve años – explicó la peli negra intentando comprender de mejor manera a su amiga – no es así?

- Es que Mai,…Mikoto…qué mierda podría ofrecerle yo a Shizuru de esta manera? Ni siquiera puedo besarla – dijo con mucha tristeza – ella me dijo que se sentía muy mal de querer besar a una chica de nueve años…porque claramente se siente pedófila así…¡Qué mierda puedo hacer respecto a eso?! No tengo idea como volver a ser una chica normal…y respecto a eso…a eso…bueno yo… - con mucha tristeza apretó sus manos – es hora de asumirlo totalmente…ella tiene que estar al lado de la estúpida de Tomoe.

- Ridícula…si luchas puedes comprender mejor las cosas y tal vez dejar de ser una niña…pero si te rindes dudo que puedas hacer mucho, no lo crees? – Explicó Mai – no puedes darte por vencida justo ahora…esa no es la Natsuki que yo conozco – dijo la joven – definitivamente no lo es.

La peli cobalto había hablado con Shizuru, sin embargo luego de un par de palabras se terminó yendo hasta donde su amiga, ya que la peli castaña se había vuelto loca cuando Nao la llamó, se sintió molesta y además desilusionada de creer que para ella la peli roja siempre había sido más importante.

Así fue como la noche pasó, haciendo que ninguna de las dos pudiese dormir tranquila. Llegó la mañana y la castaña se levantó, miró como el espacio que compartía con Natsuki y posteriormente con Shitzuki estaba completamente vacío, lo que la hizo sentir muy desilusionada, con mucha pena. Se levantó y se fue a bañar, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al igual que el agua, la hacía sentir totalmente triste, sentía como su vida había vuelto a perder sentido. Quería a la mujer que tanto la había hecho sufrir, la había engañado, pero es que ya no soportaba lo que había ocurrido, no soportaba que Natsuki tuviese algo con Nao ¿cuál era la idea de hacerla sufrir? ¿Sentirse mejor con ella misma? ¿Demostrar que aún la tenía en sus redes? Sufría demasiado con el hecho de no poder tener a la mujer que quería entre sus brazos. Sentía que Natsuki iba a ser toda la vida su amor platónico, la chica con la que podría haber estado y ser felices, pero muy por el contrario solo había sido un sueño más, una promesa no cumplida, una ilusión del más profundo de todos sus sueños y que únicamente había terminado en una desilusión amorosa. Probablemente la más fuerte de toda su vida.

Se alistó para ir a la universidad, el camino hacia allá no fue demasiado lento, al menos. Entró al aula y se sentó para comenzar a tomar apuntes. Un poco atrasada llegó la joven de cabellos verdes y al ver su rostro comprendió que no estaba bien, o mejor dicho: que estaba muy mal.

Terminaron las clases y se fue directamente a la biblioteca para continuar estudiando, sin embargo antes de entrar la joven y compañero de curso le tomó la mano para que hablaran, era necesario hacerlo.

- ¿No me vas a hablar en todo el día? – Preguntó la joven algo desilusionada – ¿Ocurrió algo?

- No…nada importante – dijo y sin más se fue hasta la biblioteca. Tomó un libro y lo puso como escudo para no hablar más de cosas que no tenía sentido seguir dándoles vuelta, ya las cosas habían ocurrido.

- Shizuru… - La joven susurró su nombre para posteriormente sufrir la mayor de las indiferencias. Se molestó totalmente y tomó de una manera no muy tierna el brazo de la peli castaña y la sacó de la biblioteca, llevándosela hasta el estacionamiento, cuando se dio vuelta para mirarla notó que esta estaba llorando – Shi…Shizuru…yo

- disculpa… - dijo entre un sollozo y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, la abrazaba con vehemencia para continuar llorando y sufriendo por la chica que amaba, por la chica que nunca podría tener en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

- tranquila…no llores – tomó su rostro – pero qué ocurrió? Quién te hizo esto? – preguntó la joven completamente triste de ver a la mujer que amaba así. Suponía que se debía a la falta de Natsuki en su vida. Para nadie era una sorpresa que Shizuru diera su vida por la chica que amaba, de hecho ya lo había dejado prácticamente todo y no había caso, pero eso ya colmó su paciencia, era necesario hacer algo más drástico. Ella sabía cuánto Shizuru la amaba, por lo que decidió meterse un poco en la situación, tenía que dejarle en claro a Natsuki lo mucho que estaba haciendo sufrir a Shizuru, ya fuera lo último que podía hacer.

Las tres chicas estaban en Fukka hablando de lo tonta que había sido Natsuki, ya era un poco tarde, habían almorzado hace un rato cuando de pronto la peli cobalto fue hacia el notebook y notó que tenía un correo proveniente de una chica que odiaba con todo su corazón: Era un correo de Tomoe Margherite.

- no puedo creerlo! – dijo la joven algo agobiada

- qué ocurrió? – preguntó Mai al notar que su amiga estaba sudando frío frente a la pantalla del computador.

- es que no puedo creerlo.. – explicó esta algo molesta – es Tomoe…me mandó un correo – dijo molesta – no puedo creerlo…¿qué mierda se cree esa idiota de mandarme algo a mi? – se preguntó indignada

- no lo sé pero leelo rápido – dijo mientras abría el archivo

_Natsuki:_

_Mi nombre es Tomoe Margherite, probablemente no tienes idea quien soy yo. Me presento, soy la mejor amiga de Shizuru_

- puedes creer que dice: "la mejor amiga" si todos sabemos que no quiere ser la mejor amiga! Quiere ser mucho más que eso! – gritó Natsuki indignada – o sea a parte de ser la mujer oportunista del mundo ahora es una mentirosa y distorsionadora de la verdad! –maldecía la peli cobalto.

- vamos supéralo y continua leyendo el correo, por favor! – le dijo Mai

_Te fuiste hace mucho tiempo y puedes preguntarte por qué sé eso…y lo cierto es que desde que huiste de la manera cobarde que lo hiciste yo he estado a su lado, cuidándola, consolándola y procurando que esté bien…_

- Ohhh…sí, si eres Tomoe la mujer más perfecta del mundo, no? – gritó molesta

_…claramente no lo he conseguido ¿sabes por qué? Porque Shizuru es una persona que vive por ti y para ti…y frente a eso yo nada puedo hacer, para mi mala suerte._

La peli cobalto al leer un poco más comenzó a sentirse triste, debido a la veracidad de las palabras de la peli verde.

_Natsuki ¿sabes a qué persona estás rechazando? A la mujer que te ha cuidado todo este tiempo, a la mujer que te cocinaba todos los días, la mujer que te sonreía aunque estuviera triste, aunque estuviera mal…la mujer QUE LO HA DEJADO TODO POR TI. No tengo idea por qué razón te fuiste y sé que no es mi asunto, sé que estoy entrometiéndome demasiado pero lo cierto es que no soporto que ella sufra por alguien como tú. Soy sincera al decirte que me desagradas con todo mi corazón, porque has sido una estúpida, pero también sé que todas las personas merecen una segunda o tal vez quinta oportunidad…_

_Natsuki, Shizuru está sufriendo mucho y si la quieres estoy segura que no quieres eso para ella, así que podrías ser sincera contigo misma, con ella y solucionar las cosas (¿) te daré la oportunidad de que lo hagas pero lee bien esto…Shizuru te ama más que a su propia vida y si de verdad la quieres deja de hacerla sufrir porque ella no se merece todas las lágrimas que yo he tenido que limpiar por tu culpa._

_Reconsideralo por favor y date cuenta de lo que realmente tienes._

_Tomoe.-_

**_- _****wow…**Esa chica realmente sabe decir las cosas – dijo haciendo que la peli cobalto la mirara algo molesta – oye es verdad, no me mires así…ella realmente lo sabe

Natsuki cerró los ojos algo triste y procedió a apretar fuertemente sus manos, sin embargo rompió en llanto al sentir como la abrazaba su amiga, la cual la consolaba acariciando la espalda de esta.

- La…yo la… - decía muy triste – qué mierda hago, Mai? – preguntaba la joven

- olvidarte de ella – dijo entrando por la puerta la peli roja Nao.

- Na…Nao – la joven la quedó mirando incómoda

- yo….yo las dejaré hablar – dijo Mai algo incómoda, mientras entraba a la habitación en la cual dormía Mikoto.

- esa tonta no merece tus lágrimas – dijo muy molesta Nao – no te puedes dar cuenta de lo mucho que yo te quiero? – preguntó indignada

- Nao yo… - la joven bajó el rostro algo sonrojada – no es eso…tú eres realmente una muy buena persona pero…

- odio los peros…sabes? – se sentó en el sillón a su lado – Natsuki no tienes por qué estar sufriendo por una mujer que realmente no vale la pena, yo si lo valgo – tomó las manos de la chica – yo te quiero por como seas y juntas podemos buscar una solución para que vuelvas a tu estado normal – se comenzó a acercar sin embargo la pequeña joven se levantó algo triste y miró el piso desilusionada

- es que no lo entiendes y entiendo que no lo hagas pero… - la joven la miró muy triste – yo realmente amo a Shizuru…lo siento mucho…no me importa si ella no me quiera de esta manera, pero yo realmente la amo y… - bajó el rostro con un par de lágrimas que jugaban por sus mejillas – y no tienes idea cuánto daría por volver el tiempo atrás y arreglar todas las cosas, y darle todo lo que nunca le di por ser una imbécil…

- Natsuki! No seas ciega…ella no te quiere por lo que eres…yo si! – gritó molesta – ella nunca te va a querer como yo te quiero! Ella no te merece! Está loca…

- yo la quiero por quien es… - la miró fijamente – me vale lo que digas…lo siento Nao, pero yo amo a Shizuru y nunca dejaré de hacerlo…

- estoy segura que ella no siente lo mismo! – le gritó indignada – es un capricho porque eres la primera persona que la rechaza…y qué tiene si te quiere?! Si en este momento se debe estar revolcando con Tomoe…asúmelo! Para Shizuru y para su familia ella es mejor que tú… - la miró molesta – yo te quiero no importándome tu postura social…ella eso es lo único que ve

- eso no es verdad… -apretó sus manos – Shizuru me quiere… - dijo muy triste – tú no tienes idea de lo que ambas vivimos! – le gritó y comenzó a salir del departamento

-a dónde vas?! – preguntó la joven algo preocupada

- a decirle todas las cosas que no tengo idea por qué te las estoy diciendo a ti…

- como niña de nueve años?! – preguntó con cierta molestia

- me vale si tengo nueve años, soy un bebé o soy la verdadera Natsuki! Ella me tiene que escuchar… - la miró fijamente – lo lamento pero nunca te corresponderé porque la amo a ella – y tras decir esto salió corriendo para ir en busca de su amada.

En el departamento estaba la peli castaña algo triste mientras tomaba té junto a Tomoe, la cual intentaba consolarla.

- tienes que estar tranquila…todo saldrá bien – le sonreía mientras acariciaba su espalda

- es que no será así – dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que la taza de té se le da vuelta encima de la otra joven, quemándola y haciendo que esta casi por acto reflejo se levante y haga muecas de dolor.

- mie…mierda! – gritó quejándose del dolor – Shizuru no era necesario tirarme el té…de todas maneras no me iba a sobrepasar contigo…

- disculpa…discúlpame Tomoe…es que no me di cuenta – dijo la joven algo preocupada

- iré a cambiarme…me puedes prestar una polera, por favor? – dijo esta

- si…ve… -dijo la castaña agarrándose la cabeza, definitivamente no tenía idea donde tenía su cabeza. Ok, si lo sabía pero estaba alterada de sentirse tan imbécil como para quemar a su amiga de esa manera.

El timbre sonó y la joven abrió la puerta, al verla pudo notar que era la pequeña Shitzuki, o mejor dicho: Natsuki. Ambas se quedaron mirando un par de segundos para que esta mayor quisiera preguntarle qué le traía por esos lugares, sin embargo una voz que no era de ninguna de las dos rompió totalmente la escena.

- Shizuru esta polera no la usas? – preguntó la peli verde con el torso totalmente descubierto y únicamente en sostenes, lo cual hizo que la pequeña peli cobalto procediera a mirar a Shizuru con odio, con el peor de los odios y entrara a la casa.

- Shitzuki! – Sonrió la peli verde – no te esperábamos tan temprano – decía esta pensando claramente que la pequeña había ido a la escuela, pues claramente no sabía la verdad que ocultaba la joven escolar.

La peli cobalto miró fijamente a Shizuru la cual la miraba preocupada, no quería que malinterpretara las cosas, sin embargo no era muy dificil no hacerlo, debido a la forma en la que estaba ahí Tomoe. Esta se puso la polera y fue directamente a la cocina, trajo un jugo para la pequeña y esta lo aceptó para posteriormente decirle a Shizuru que tenían que hablar y claramente en privado.

- vamos a ir a la habitación con Shitzuki, enseguida vuelvo – dice la castaña algo tensa

- ocurre algo? – preguntó asustada la peli verde

- nada terrible, tú tranquila – le dijo para posteriormente ir con ella.

Ambas entraron y se quedaron mirando nuevamente como lo habían hecho el día anterior, ambas estaban muy tensas, muy preocupadas y además muy tristes debido a los pasados acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en la jornada de la noche. Shitzuki la quedó mirando con mucha tristeza para posteriormente decidir hablar.

- no era mi idea venir de esta manera e interrumpirte… - se disculpó la peli cobalto – de verdad lo lamento

- no estabas interrumpiendo nada – dijo la castaña algo molesta por lo que insinuaba Shitzuki

- no es necesario que me des explicaciones – dijo esta desviando su mirada

- y no te las daría tampoco, pero no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, ella simplemente estaba cambiándose la polera porque se le cayó té… - dijo comenzando a exasperarse – a diferencia de ti yo no ando con dos personas a la vez

-a no? entonces me dirás que mientras te gustaba yo no estabas besándote con ella?! – dijo molesta

- no…cuando yo estaba tu lado siempre rechacé a Tomoe, sistemáticamente lo hice…tanto que tú ni siquiera sabías de su existencia y por lo demás cuando tú estabas "normal" vivías emborrachándote en casa de Nao…así que no me vengas a sacar sentimientos porque verdaderamente no te creo nada, Natsuki…sabes lo que más me molesta?! Es que vives haciéndote la victima de todo…y todo lo tomas en mi contra como una verdadera celópata!

- qué yo qué?! – gritó indignada la peli cobalto – yo no soy celópata!

- está bien…no lo eres, únicamente eres una descarada que ahora me anda pidiendo explicaciones…ahora que ya no pienso en ti lo haces….ahora que ya no te sientes especial lo haces, ahora que piensas que pudiste perderme…pero tú no me amas, solo estas triste porque no quiero verte como antes…

- eso no es verdad! – dijo Natsuki muy molesta – yo sí te quiero!

- tanto que preferías que la verdad la supiera Nao y no yo?! Por favor…deja de mentirme! – dijo molesta- no tengo idea qué mierda tenía en la cabeza cuando me enamoré de ti…y es obvio que tú no sientes lo mismo por mi, eso está claro, tú únicamente tienes dentro de tus planes que yo sea una especie de hermana-mamá que esté siempre preocupada de ti…pero sabes Natsuki? Ya no me interesa eso porque me di cuenta que no te quiero como amiga…te quiero como pareja, y debido a que tú no sientes nada por mi lo más lógico es que terminemos esto es paz…de acuerdo? – la miró molesta – no quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida, ya me quedó claro que tú nunca vas a corresponder mis sentimientos.

En ese momento Natsuki se dio cuenta como todo lo que tenía planead para ese momento se había roto considerablemente de tal manera que ahora nada le hacía sentido. Sus esperanzas de estar al lado de la mujer que amaba se habían vuelto prácticamente minimas, y ahora lo único que le importaba era salir corriendo de ahí para que la joven castaña no la viera llorar, no la viera sufrir, no la viera destruirse por dentro y por fuera. ¿qué era lo que había hecho mal en su vida para que de esta manera tuviese que sufrir tanto debido a su inseguridad? Sentía que era la cobarde más grande de todo el mundo y eso era únicamente culpa suya, no estaba dentro de sus planes intentar buscar un plan B, intentar besar a la chica porque claramente eso no iba a funcionar ¿qué era lo que podía hacer por ahora? Nada, únicamente huir, únicamente olvidarse de la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida, y ahora por fin decirle adiós al amor y a todo lo que alguna vez había considerado posible sentir. ¿posible sentir? Un momento! Ella recordó cuando conoció a Shizuru, ella comenzó a recordar por quién había comenzado a confiar nuevamente y es que a los nueve años había muerto su madre y ella había dejado de confiar en el mundo ¿era eso? ¿eso era lo que realmente tenía que volver a intentar? ¿confiar? Quedó mirando fijamente a Shizuru para posteriormente mirarse las manos, eran nuevamente las de una niña y nuevamente el rostro de la peli castaña la estaba mirando con mucha molestia.

Un ruido fue lo que sacó a ambas jóvenes de su lapsus de molestia, era en los pasillos que habían gritos, era una mujer llorando. Las tres chicas salieron para afuera y vieron a un hombre que estaba con el rostro algo desfigurado y portaba una pistola, tenía a una niña pequeña en sus brazos apuntándole en la cabeza.

- no se muevan! He dicho que no se muevan! – gritó con completa histeria y adrenalina en su cuerpo.

- mierda.. - -musitó Natsuki para posteriormente notar como Tomoe comenzaba a acercarse a él de manera lenta pero precisa.

- no se mueva o disparo! – gritó el hombre completamente histérico.

Tomoe se puso delante de Shizuru para protegerla mientras una mujer lloraba debido a que el hombre tenía a su hija entre sus brazos y apuntándola con la pistola. De pronto la joven castaña corrió a toda velocidad y tiró al tipo al suelo, dejando libre a la niña, sin embargo el hombre no dudo en dispararle. Shizuru de manera casi reflejo cerró con mucho dolor los ojos, para posteriormente abrirlos nuevamente y notar que no tenía ni un disparo en su cuerpo, sin embargo abrió los ojos como platos cuando notó que no era Shitzuki quien estaba en el piso, sino su amada Natsuki.

**POV Natsuki**

_Estaba tirada en el piso, Shizuru me abrazaba con mucha fuerza y su mano tenía apretada la mía, lo curioso de todo esto es que estaba llena de sangre y yo casi no podía verla, cuando de pronto noté y me alegré mucho al darme cuenta que era Natsuki, que tenía cuerpo de mujer nuevamente. Por alguna extraña razón tenía mi traje de motociclista con el que había chocado hace mucho tiempo. Shizuru me gritaba que por favor mantuviera los ojos abiertos, que la ambulancia ya se haría presente y es que vi mi abdomen que era un mar de color rojo. Le sonreía tiernamente mis ojos perdían total orbita, era hora de decirle la verdad. Veía a Tomoe que estaba también a mi lado mirándome sin comprender las cosas, ella únicamente mantenía su mano en el hombre de mi Shizuru mientras intentaba decirle algo pero al parecer no me entendía…era demasiado el daño que me había hecho esa maldita pistola. La policía no tardó en llegar, y por supuesto unos hombres de blanco me llevaron a una camilla. Shizuru era muy linda y no soltaba mi mano…era hora de decirle la verdad…era hora de asumir bien las cosas como eran ¿o es que ya no había tiempo? Mi vista comenzaba a perderse así que sin tardarme más le confesé mi mayor secreto._

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- siempre…desde…yo… - sonrió de manera cansada – siempre te amé…Shi…zuru… - dijo para cerrar los ojos, estaba inconciente.

- Natsuki! Natsuki! – gritó la joven histérica – digame que estará bien! Dígamelo! – gritó la joven completamente desquiciada.

- haremos todo lo que podamos – sentenció el paramédico para llevarse a la joven. En ese momento Tomoe tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su auto, había solamente un destino y ese era: El hospital.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡NAtsuki volvió! Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien y no olviden darme su opinión respecto a lo que les pareció el capítulo y el rumbo que está tomando la historia._

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia como también las demás que escribo y me dan el animo para continuar y me proporcionan sus criticas para cada día mejorar y llegar a ser una mejor escritora._

_Saludos y que estén muy bien, Marie Horson_


	15. Chapter 15

_Actualización_

**POV Mai**

_El panorama claramente no era el mejor. Me habían llamado hace aproximadamente una hora desde que había ocurrido el accidente. Estabamos con Mikoto muy tristes, sin embargo Shizuru estaba destrozada, luego de que el doctor saliera de la sala de urgencia y nos aclarara: "la situación no es la mejor…haremos una cirugía pero las posibilidades de tener un favorable diagnóstico son…" Después de aquellas palabras Shizuru se encontraba en la sala como alma en pena. Había llorado y llorado y únicamente Tomoe estaba su lado, yo ni siquiera me quería acercar, sentía que iba a llorar a su lado. Fue Tomoe quien nos avisó a Nao y a mi, sin embargo ella aún no aparecía. Yo no sé si porque había pensado que era una broma o porque prefería llorar sola. Yo calmaba a Mikoto y le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Muchas veces Natsuki se había salvado de accidentes y esta no podía ser diferente.. No podía._

**Fin POV Mai**

- No quieres ir a descansar un rato al departamento? – preguntó la peli verde – la operación demorará al menos dos horas…por favor – pidió la joven

- No puedo… - explicó amargamente la peli castaña – no puedo irme así como así sin saber cómo se encuentra ella – se agarraba la cabeza – no puedo…simplemente no puedo…

- Shizuru…nada de esto fue tu culpa…debes entenderlo

- No quiero hablar del tema – dijo la joven para posteriormente taparse el rostro con sus manos, se encontraba miserable, sentía que las ganas de vivir se le iban de las manos y no podía hacer algo al respecto.

Tomoe fue hasta donde se encontraba Mai y Mikoto, y les pidió que por favor fueran donde se encontraba Shizuru, debido a que ella debía ir al departamento a buscar un par de cosas. La joven se había hecho cargo de todos los gastos, incluida la operación de la peli cobalto.

- Estás bien, Shizuru? – preguntó Mai

- Na…Natsuki…si le pasa algo nunca me lo podré perdonar – dijo la joven muy triste mientras volvía a llorar – ella me salvó…lo hizo para salvarme… - se agarraba la cabeza – no puedo creerlo…ella no merecía esto…¡no lo merece!

- Shizuru no fue tu culpa – dijo la colorina mientras le tomaba las manos – claro que no fue tu culpa, lo único importante aquí es que estés bien, que estés tranquila porque Natsuki saldrá de esta…confía…solo confía…

- tú lo crees? – decía la joven mientras lloraba

- claro que lo hará… - decía Mai mientras comenzaba a llorar – ella…ella nunca se iría de esta vida sin antes estar a tu lado…Natsuki te ama, Shizuru… - comenzó a llorar costándole hablar – ella te ama como no tienes idea… - decía la joven.

Dentro del pabellón, había una sala en la cual solo aquellos profesionales que operaban se podían encontrar, en aquel lugar se encontraba Tamaki, el doctor junto a Kenji, el padre de Shizuru.

- No puedo hacerlo, Kenji, no puedo hacer lo que usted me pide - decía el hombre mientras se negaba a hacer lo que el oji rubi le pedía.

- solo haz que parezca un accidente y listo! – decía mientras sacaba su chequera – te puedo pagar todo lo que no ganarás en tu vida…¡Pero hazlo!

- es que no puedo…además la gente lo notaría ¡No tiene idea el cliente que firmo por su operación…

- quién? Shizuru? – preguntó el hombre mientras se burlaba – ella no tiene siquiera como pagar su educación…una tía le hace el favor

- Tomoe Margherite! Ella fue quien lo hizo! Y me pagó extra porque hiciera todo lo posible para que la operación saliera un éxito! De ante manos claramente les dije que no existían muchas posibilidades…pero no puedo hacerlo! Va contra mis principios como doctor! – gritó indignado – además ya le acepté el dinero extra a aquella chica…nada se puede hacer – decía defendiéndose el médico

- Entonces tráigala y hágame hablar con ella ¡La convenceré! Toda la vida estuvo enamorada de mi hija…la prefiero a ella antes de que se malgaste la vida al lado de esa cualquiera ¿entendido? – dijo el hombre – búsquela! – gritó indignado – ahora saldré un rato, este lugar me incomoda. Nos vemos aquí en dos horas ¿entendido?

- si, señor Kenji – decía el doctor mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que realmente debía hacer.

Las tres jóvenes estaban en la sala de espera cuando de pronto apareció Nao, las quedó mirando a las tres y saludó de no muy buena manera – novedades?

- harán una cirugía…de eso depende la vida de…Natsuki – dijo la joven peli negra mientras miraba a su amiga que tenía los ojos llorosos, al igual que todas había llorado.

- llorar no te ayudará a que Natsuki esté mejor – dijo Nao fríamente

- no lloro porque quiera – dijo la joven secamente

- Iré a buscar café para todas… - sentenció Mai – vamos, Mikoto-chan? – dijo la joven. La cual la acompañó hasta el casino.

- la idea es no ver como se matan? – preguntó Mikoto con algo de miedo. No era un secreto que tanto la peli roja como la peli castaña se odiaban con todo su corazón.

- ellas deben hablar…aunque no lo deseen, deben hacerlo – decía la joven.

- Natsuki es fuerte….y es una testaruda…va a salir adelante – decía la peli roja mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas próximas a salir

- ella nunca debió haber llegado a mi casa…ahí comenzaron los problemas… - decía muy triste

- si supieras… - decía Nao riéndose con lágrimas en sus ojos – sabes? Tú no solo eres unos ricitos de oro elegantes…también eres una completa tarada – se rio

- no entiendo a qué te refieres – dijo la joven

- Natsuki llevaba semanas intentando preguntártelo…eso de vivir juntas…y siempre iba a mi casa…y bueno..

**Flash Back**

- entonces cómo le digo? – preguntaba la joven mientras se bebía un vaso de vodka

- para qué quieres vivir con esa travesti de cuarta?! – la miraba indignada – podrías vivir conmigo ¡Es mucho mejor!

- es que… - la joven se sonrojaba – es que…bueno yo…¡ella me ayuda a ser más constante! ¡Más ordenada! Ya sabes…eso que yo debo ser…pero no lo soy porque…¿soy un caso perdido?

- debes ser simplemente como eres, Natsuki – le decía – vamos! Es mucho mejor vivir conmigo

- es que no puedo… - decía muy triste -quiero vivir con ella…me gusta su compañía – al sentirse demasiado observada no pudo evitar ponerse roja – no como crees, claro que no…pero de verdad quiero vivir con ella…yo…no sé como pedírselo… - explicaba

- el momento no llega…simplemente pasa! Simplemente dile "Shizuru…quiero vivir contigo" – decía la joven algo molesta, odiaba la idea de que la chica que quería viviera con el enemigo.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Siempre se sintió mejor contigo…siempre hablaba de ti, de tus comidas, de lo perfecta que eras…de que todo lo hacías bien, de que no existían los desafíos para ti y qué curioso…pues ella terminó siendo – la quedó mirando – tu mayor desafío

- Natsuki no era un desafío – decía la joven algo triste – solo una persona inalcanzable

- ni tan alcanzable – decía la peli roja

- Nao…sé que me odias, y tú no me agradas a mi pero…por favor…podrías decirme lo que en verdad ocurrió aquella noche…la del accidente…si es que lo sabes…claro – dijo la joven algo triste

- Yo solo sé hasta la parte donde Natsuki supuestamente vuelve a la casa…y hasta ahí…todo iba mal…muy mal – dijo la joven peli roja

**Flash Back**

- Soy una mierda - decía la joven mientras se bebía una tercera botella de cerveza – eso soy, Nao

- para de llorar y deja de beber que tienes que devolverte en moto y eso no es bueno

- a la mierda la moto – decía la joven triste

- no si no me preocupa la moto, me preocupas tú! ¿por qué no te quedas? Si quieres yo hablo con el renacuajo de Fujino, pero por favor hazlo

- Nao… - la joven estaba muy triste – Nao por qué tengo que ser tan imbécil? – se preguntaba la joven

- por qué lo dices? – se preguntó la joven mientras le acariciaba el rostro y se sentaba a su lado – qué es lo tan terrible que hiciste? – preguntó

- nada…nada yo no hice nada - decía mientras se ponía a llorar – solo – se abrazaba a ella –jugué con los sentimientos de Shizuru y ahora no sé qué hacer…

- Natsuki…Shizuru no te conviene…si esa es tu duda…en cambio yo… - la joven la agarró del cuello sin embargo se alejó rápidamente

- No! Es que Shizuru…ella es la culpable! Ella que anda diciéndome que me ama pero no es verdad! No lo es! – gritó indignada

- qué mierda hablas? – preguntó sin comprender – o sea es obvia que ella te ama porque todo el mundo lo sabe pero… - la miró sin entender - ¿estás delirando?

- tú no entiendes! - dijo la joven y abrió la puerta indignada para salir de ahí

**Fin Flash Back**

- Mmm…ahora que lo pienso todo calza…ella se siente culpable…aparece como una niña de nueve años…cuando tenía esa edad murió su madre y para ella su madre lo era todo…¡Muy hermosa por lo demás! – confesó la peli roja

- la conociste? - preguntó la joven

- me la mostró una vez ebria…no soy especial – sonrió algo triste – Natsuki suele hacer muchas cosas ebria…y se vuelve menos fría…y claramente comienza a hablar mucho de ti… - la joven castaña la quedó mirando con mucha atención – ella sentía culpa de la muerte de su madre por una parte, pero por otra sentía que no quería hacerte daño… - respiró profundamente – y a veces uno tiene que entender cuando no te aman….y aman a otra….y lo bueno de todo esto es que Natsuki siempre una persona muy buena, y nunca jugó con mis sentimientos…ella siempre fue sincera…y eso se lo agradezco mucho mucho – la quedó mirando de manera seria – siempre fue tuya, aunque no lo vieras…Natsuki siempre te quiso.

Una joven estaba ordenando las cosas en casa de la peli castaña cuando de pronto su celular sonó.

- señorita Tomoe Margherite? – preguntó el doctor

- ella habla – respondió la joven

- habla el doctor de Natsuki, necesito que venga – explicó el hombre

- ocurrió algo? – preguntó ella preocupada

- sí, necesito que venga, es urgente! – sentenció él.

El panorama era el siguiente. El padre de Shizuru al lado de Tamaki, el doctor y al frente de Tomoe, quien los miraba sin poder creerlo.

- o sea…ustedes me están pidiendo permiso para matarla?! – los miró indignada

- Tomoe, Tomoe – sonrió Kenji – a ti te conviene, a mi me conviene… - la miró – a todos nos conviene…de hecho su muerte nos haría la vida más feliz

- yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, señorita, si usted no consiente – dijo el medico algo preocupado, con mucho temor, era realmente complicado lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento.

- Tomoe…qué dices? – le sonrió

- yo…yo no puedo hacerlo – dijo la joven tomándose la cabeza - Shizuru la ama… - explicó – realmente la quiere a su lado y usted dijo que la operación…tenía complicaciones pero podía hacer algo… - lo quedó mirando preocupada

- Tomoe. Maldición! –el hombre golpeó la mesa – como tan imbécil! Es tu oportunidad de estar al lado de mi hija ¿es que no lo notas? No tienes otra posibilidad si esa estúpida no se muere! ¿tan dificil es? – gritó indignado

- No lo haré! – gritó molesta la joven - y usted encárguese de que Natsuki Kuga salga sana y salva de aquí ¿entendido? Si le pasa algo yo misma me haré cargo de que lo sequen en la cárcel… - lo miró desafiante y posteriormente la joven se levantó molesta del asiento para comenzar a salir.

- Cuando tenía 12 años…lloró meses por su partida…y ahora…podría estar llorando por ti…o mejor aún…podrían estar planeando un matrimonio u otro lado – sonrió – yo sé que aunque ame a Natsuki, aunque le gustas…¿qué crees? Vale la pena la felicidad de esa inútil? – la miró fijamente – realmente lo vale? O es mucho más importante la tuya…y sobre todo…al lado de mi hija… - Tomoe lo quedó mirando bastante preocupada, lo miraba de pie a cabeza, respiraba profundo, esto no podía estar sucediendo – nadie se tendría por qué enterar…sería nuestro secreto…ella sufrirá ¿cuánto? Un par de meses y después sería completamente tuya…te doy 20 minutos para que me llames por teléfono y me respondas…si eliges la felicidad de Shizuru a tu lado…o al lado de esa idiota – sonrió. La joven se fue hasta la sala de espera donde se encontraba Shizuru llorando. Fue hasta donde ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

- qué ocurrió? Está todo bien? – preguntó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos – dime que todo salió bien…

- es que…hubieron algunas complicaciones…pero…pero el doctor aún no comienza la operación…

- aún no?! – preguntó histérica – dime que estará bien – la abrazaba con lágrimas en sus ojos – por favor dímelo…¡Sin ella me muero! – gritó desconsolada

- tranquila…todo…todo estará bien -respondió la joven

- Gracias, Tomoe – agarró su rostro y le sonrió – de verdad eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar ahora – besó su mejilla – no sé qué haría sin ti…

- No…no te preocupes… - dijo la joven – iré al baño…y vuelvo…

- te espero – le sonrió la joven

La joven se fue hasta el baño y se apoyó en el lava manos algo triste para posteriormente mirarse al espejo.

**POV Tomoe**

_Shizuru la ama…Shizuru no puede estar a su lado…Shizuru debe estar a mi lado porque Natsuki nunca…pero nunca le respondió sus sentimientos de la manera que ella lo necesitaba…lo quería ¿o sí? No puedo hacerle eso a Shizuru…no puedo, simplemente no puedo…¿sacar a Natsuki del mapa? Eso definitivamente no era lo mejor…¡Shizuru me había amado! ¡Si! Lo había hecho…¿cierto? Shizuru había gustado de mi…Shizuru…No…Shizuru podía gustar de mi pero no me amaba…eso no valía…¿pero en la guerra y en el amor todo lo vale? ¿El fin justifica los medios? No…yo soy una persona correcta…pero la amo…realmente la amo y con tal de estar con ella yo…_

**Fin POV Tomoe**

La joven salió del baño y se volvió a encontrar Shizuru la cual le sonrió tiernamente.

- de verdad no sé qué haría sin ti, Tomoe – la joven la abrazó – en este momento eres lo único que tengo – dijo Shizuru.

Tal vez la peli verde había malinterpretado sus palabras, pues Shizuru únicamente estaba agradeciéndole el gesto de cuidar a la joven, sin embargo esas palabras se vieron clavadas en su corazón y sacó el celular del bolsillo…Por Shizuru, haría cualquier cosa.

_Y así termina otro capítulo y esta historia comienza a llegar a su fin (muy lentamente...cabe destacar e_e) Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, y demases. Que estén bien y se agradece en su totalidad por la buena recepción que ha tenido la historia._

_ ¿Cuál será la decisión de Tomoe? ¿tendrán un buen desenlace las protagonistas? Próximamente._

_Cuidense mucho, Marie Horson_


	16. Chapter 16

**Flash Back**

_Natsuki está sentada en el sillón, acaba de volver del colegio y no me habla como siempre, únicamente está comiendo en el sillón, sabe que no me gusta que haga eso pero bueno, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotras no espero que no haga cosas que sabe que me desagradan._

En un momento mientras yo hacía unos cálculos en mi cuaderno y noté que me miraba, por lo que bajé la mirada y ella se puso nerviosa. Dejó su plato en la cocina y yo me acerqué para lavarlo.

- tranquila… - la quedó mirando – no te preocupes…yo puedo lavar mi plato – dijo Natsuki

- pe...pero…ok… - Shizuru se iba yendo y Natsuki la agarró del brazo, para quedar mirándola

- pero quédate, si? – le sonrió – no me gusta mucho estar sola en la cocina… - explicó

- por qué? Porque viste ayer con Nao Paranormal Activity? Son actores…Natsuki-chan – le sonrió tiernamente.

- lo…lo sé – dijo mientras se sonrojaba – pe….pero…quédate, sí? – pidió casi implorando

_Y cuando dijo eso me hizo sentir muy bien, me hizo sentir que aún me necesitaba y eso era bastante lindo. Me encantaba estar con ella así, estuvo lavando la loza mientras yo la miraba y cada cierto segundo ella se daba vuelta y me miraba y se sonrojaba. Por momentos yo sentía que le gustaba estar a mi lado, pero por otros que simplemente quería salir corriendo y eso me daba mucha tristeza, sentirla tan lejos._

**Fin Flash Back**

La joven lloraba mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en todo este tiempo junto a la chica que amaba mientras abrazaba a la peli verde.

- Si…si le pasa algo te juro que me moriré – explicaba mientras abrazaba de manera desconsolada a su amiga – Tomoe…Tomoe yo la necesito… - lloraba – no me importa si no está a mi lado, pero necesito que esté viva…ella…ella merece ser feliz…más que nadie y fui muy egoísta, fui demasiado egoísta y pensé únicamente en mi, en que yo no podía estar a su lado pero nunca me pregunté que era lo que ella realmente quería – decía entre lágrimas

- Fujino-san – decía Mai mientras se acercaba – eso no es verdad – al decir esto Shizuru se alejó del abrazo y la quedó mirando – tú la hiciste muy feliz…siempre fue así, puedes estar segura… - explicaba la colorina

- entonces…entonces por qué nunca me lo dijo? – preguntó mientras más lágrimas caían

- porque lamentablemente cuando por fin se dio cuenta y cuando por fin ya no tuvo miedo de decírtelo…ya era demasiado tarde – dijo con tristeza – pero siempre hay tiempo para volver a empezar la vida….y esta es su oportunidad…ahora solo nos queda rezar porque ella se mejore…es lo único que nos queda – decía y la abrazaba y comenzaban a llorar juntas.

- dile a Shizuru que fui donde el doctor – dijo Tomoe a la peli negra.

La peli verde entró a la sala donde se encontraba el padre de Shizuru sentado junto al doctor que miraban a la joven con preocupación.

- Así que viniste a hacer lo que debes hacer – miró el padre de Shizuru a la joven de manera más tranquilo – Tadao…por favor desconéctela – sonrió sin embargo la peli verde lo quedó mirando molesta.

- Solo intente hacerle algo a Natsuki Kuga y le juro que nunca más volverá a trabajar en todo Japón – quedó mirando al doctor – no le da vergüenza estar rompiendo el juramento hipócrita?

- señorita Margherite…yo... – el doctor comenzaba a titubear y se sentía muerto de miedo de saber que se podían enterar de lo que había ocurrido.

- Eres una cobarde! Que bueno que Shizuru nunca quiso estar contigo…si eres simplemente una

La joven dejó de lado la diplomacia y agarró de la camisa al padre de Shizuru para posteriormente escupirle el rostro y tirarlo al piso.

- se…señorita…us…usted… - decía el médico muerto de miedo mientras miraba a la joven que había perdido sus cabales.

- Usted no tiene idea lo que es amar a alguien! - gritó indignada – no le da vergüenza respirar?! – le gritaba – Shizuru dio los mejores años de su vida para que usted fuera un viejo de mierda orgulloso por su hija…Y QUÉ MIERDA HIZO?! – le gritó con cólera – INTENTA MATAR AL AMOR DE SU VIDA!

- No dejaré que sea lesbiana…menos que esté con esa muerta de hambre – sin embargo mientras se levantaba la joven agarró al hombre de la mano y lo comenzó a arrastrar- SUELTEME! ESTÁS LOCA TOMOE!

- DIGASELO A LA CARA! – le gritaba molesta. Cuando por fin salieron la joven lloraba y veía a su padre que estaba al lado de Tomoe roja de la rabia.

- Pa…papá… - susurró Shizuru y al ver a su padre ahí comenzó a temer lo peor.

- Shi…Shizuru… - el hombre la quedó mirando algo nervioso mientras miraba a Tomoe

- y le dice usted…o le digo yo… - dijo mientras el señor Fujino comenzaba a sudar frío.

**Flash Back**

- Que tú qué?! – gritó con una voz desmedida de ira e impotencia – repítelo! – gritó indignado

- ESTOY ENAMORADA DE NATSUKI! – Dijo la joven sin tapujos, completamente sonrojada y saliéndose de su papel de chica perfecta.

- no puedo creerlo! No puedo creerlo! Mi propia hija! ¡Mi Shizuru! Una retorcida mental! – golpeó la mesa

- pues esa es la verdad…¿qué quieres que te diga? Siempre he sido lo que quieres…pero en temas de amor no te vas a meter – dijo mirándolo de manera fría – con Natsuki no…

- esa niña es una malnacida! Es una delincuente! ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! Suzushiro y ahora tú…¿se pusieron de acuerdo para arruinar sus vidas? – la miró con sarcasmo

- me vale lo digas, papá…yo la amo y no me importa lo que pase…yo seguiré con estos sentimientos

- aunque no te ame? Aunque si está contigo es solo por tu dinero? – sonrió de manera burlesca – Nunca pensé que una Fujino caería tan bajo… - la miró a los ojos y volvió a una actitud seria – solo te diré algo Shizuru… - respiró profundamente

- … - la joven respiró. Quería llorar pero no lo hizo, únicamente respondió la cruel mirada

- si pones un pie fuera de esta casa… - se acercó – olvídate…te juro que olvídate…que tienes una familia…

- bueno… - rspondió la joven mientras comenzaba a poner un pie fuera de la oficina de su padre sin embargo la joven la tomó bruscamente de los hombros y le propinó una fuerte cachetada

- te vas a arrepentir! Desde el día de hoy yo no tengo una hija! – gritó imponente- entendiste? Tú no eres mi hija!

**Fin Flash Back**

- No lo puedo creer – dijo la joven mientras una lágrima comenzaba a caer por sus mejillas. Mai y Mikoto quedaron pasmadas ante la declaración de Tomoe, la cual hizo que el padre de Shizuru bajara la cabeza y se arrodilla a los pies de su hija e intenta tomar sus manos pero ella no es capaz de siquiera tocarlo.

- perdóname, hija! De verdad perdóname! – gritaba entre llanto – lo siento…solo…yo solo quería tu felicidad.

La joven miraba al hombre como si mirara la nada. Mai lloraba y Mikoto le tenía la mano sujetada mientras no encontraba consuelo a lo que había ocurrido.

- Shizuru yo…

- levántate… - dijo la joven sin mirarlo

- pe…pero…

- levántate – volvió a repetir pero esta vez lo miró detenidamente – no quiero…volver a verte en mi vida, entendido? – preguntó la joven – si alguna vez te tuve cariño…pues lo acabas de arruinar – dijo molesta

- cometí un error…lo sé pero… - siendo interrumpido brutalmente

- pensaste en como me sentí cuando me tiraste a la calle? Pensaste en cómo me sentí de tener que armar una vida completamente sola? Si no hubiese sido por la hermana de mi madre habría terminado en la calle….¡Pero no fue así! ¡no lo fue porque luché! ¡Y luché hasta ahora! Y me haces esto? CUAL ERA EL SENTIDO DE SEGUIR METIENDOTE EN MI VIDA?! – gritó indignada

- pu…puedo devolverte la herencia! Shizuru puedo hacer lo que tú quieras! Darte un trabajo en la gerencia, ya sabes….nosotros podemos… - siendo interrumpido nuevamente

- olvídate de mi… - dijo molesta – y vete antes de que llame a seguridad – se comenzó a alejar – antes de que te meta a la cárcel por intento de asesinato…

- hija por favor…por favor yo… - siendo interrumpido

- no soy tu hija…y tampoco quiero serlo – respondió para desviar su mirada e irse al baño de la clínica.

Con posterioridad el padre de Shizuru se fue. Mai y Mikoto se pusieron a hablar con la nueva doctora que había puesto a cargo Tomoe para que hiciera prontamente la intervención a Natsuki. Shizuru se encontraba en un estado de completo shock en la una cabina del baño mientras miraba la nada.

- Shizuru tranquila – decía Tomoe mientras tomaba sus manos

- tú tuviste que ver con esto? – la miró con los ojos rojos

- tu… - la joven tragó saliva – tu padre me dijo que yo tenía que dar la autorización para…para que hicieran una mala intervención a Natsuki, debido a que técnicamente está a mi cargo por haber pagado todo…

- y no lo hiciste? – preguntó la joven con tristeza

- Shizuru… - la joven la miró triste – yo te amo… - tomó su rostro y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que salían sin parar – y lo que más me gustaría es estar a tu lado…ser feliz contigo…pero…pero no puedo…porque tú no lo quieres así…es por eso que quiero que hagamos una promesa

- qué…qué promesa? – preguntó ella

- quiero… - le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla – quiero que me dejes entregarte esto… - le dio una cajita, al abrirla había una llave

- qué? – la miró sin comprender – qué es eso? – preguntó con duda

- es una llave de…del departamento que compré para ti – explicó la joven

- pe…pero Tomoe yo… - la joven interrumpió a la castaña

- cuando Natsuki salga de la clínica necesitarás dinero para medicamentos, y muchas cosas más, es por eso que el dinero que te manda tu tía podrás usarlo en su totalidad y no gastarlo en el arriendo del departamento

- pero Tomoe yo no puedo aceptarlo ¡No lo merezco! – le dijo casi con desesperación

- escúchame y mírame – dijo la joven mirándola a los ojos – tú en esta vida eres quien más merece ser feliz…quien más merece que la amen y la quieran…y yo no te puedo dar eso, sin embargo puedo ayudarte…¡Yo te juro! Cuando Natsuki se mejore…no te molestaré más…yo ya asumí mi derrota…pero por favor tú no te derrotes ante la vida porque eres hermosa… - le sonrió – y yo nunca me olvidaré de ti…

Ambas se quedaron mirando, se sonreían y Shizuru abrazaba a Tomoe muy tiernamente mientras se sentía más tranquila sin embargo una patada en la cabina del baño las sacó de la paz que habían conseguido con tal discurso.

- lamento tu patético monólogo de siga participando – dijo Nao mirando fríamente a Tomoe - pero necesitas firmar la operación, gatita – diciendo esto Tomoe caminó hacia la salida y Nao quedó mirando fijamente el trasero de la peli verde – mira tú….no estás nada mal…

Tomoe fue hasta la dirección de la clínica y terminó de firmar los papeles mientras las jóvenes se reunían se ponían a entablar una tensa conversación sobre la futura operación que tendría Natsuki.

Las horas pasaron sin embargo la doctora no salía del lugar. Todos miraban las agujas del reloj que no eran capaz de moverse, estaban quietas. Todas respiraban con una horrible tensión que no se sacaban con absolutamente nada y se preguntaban qué era lo que iba a pasar con Natsuki. Shizuru rezaba hasta casi no saberse más rezos, mientras que Mai hacia lo mismo, sin embargo Nao estaba algo estresada pensando en las cosas que tenía que decirle a Natsuki, la mayoría claramente, puros insultos. Tomoe se sentía más tranquila de haber hecho correctamente las cosas, sin embargo tener abrazada a Shizuru la hacía sentir bien, la hacía sentir más relajada de todas maneras, pero además estaba orgullosa de la decisión que había tomado, pues nunca se habría perdonado ser la causante del dolor de Shizuru.

- Señorita Margherite… - dijo la doctora al salir de la clínica – la paciente está sana y salva – sonrió con orgullo de su labor – ha despertado

Shizuru abrió enormemente sus ojos emocionada y Tomoe tomó su mano – ve…. – le sonrió y esta accedió.

La prepararon antes, le pusieron una mascarilla y una bata para que entrara a ver a la joven. Cuando por fin lo hizo la vio completamente conectada a aparatos y un tubo pasaba por su mano. Ella tomó la mano de la joven y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

- Na…Natsuki – dijo por fin, como si toda la espera hubiese valido la pena con tal de tenerla en ese momento a su lado y por fin feliz de saber que estaba bien. La peli cobalto la quedó mirando fijamente y se sonrojó sutilmente. Bajó su rostro y comenzó a mirar a otro lado mientras con una voz prácticamente inaudible procedía a saludarla.

- Shizuru… - sonrió abúlicamente – hola… - tras escuchar aquella ronca voz la peli castaña comenzó a derramar lágrimas y tomar la mano de la ex motociclista

- dis…discúlpame, Natsuki…es mi culpa que tú ahora estés así… - y tras decir esto la joven ojos verdes la quedó mirando sin comprender ¿tenía que ver?

- pe…pero no estoy aquí por el choque en moto? – preguntó sin comprender

- cómo? – Shizuru la miró detenidamente y comenzó a analizar las cosas – no…no te…no te acuerdas de…lo que pasó? – preguntó

- tú y yo…este… - desvió la mirada – discutimos y yo…yo en mi moto choqué…porque eso ocurrió…cierto? – preguntó la joven con ahora una cierta duda.

- sí…claro Natsuki – sonrió Shizuru con cierta nostalgia ¿es que Natsuki no era capaz de recordar nada?

- Es completamente normal que ocurra eso - dijo con posterioridad la doctora a Tomoe, Shizuru y Mai mientras que Mikoto y Nao estaban hablando con la paciente.

- y por qué ocurre que se borran aquellos recuerdos? – preguntaba Tomoe

- posibles traumas del paciente, pero es algo completamente normal, ahora…yo les diría que es mejor que ella sola recuerde…¿entendido?

- claro – procedió Shizuru – y el alta cuando lo darán? – preguntó

- hay que esperar a que la herida sane…ya en unas dos semanas más estará todo bien…y por favor no le den emociones fuertes…es lo que más pido – sonrió mientras iba y se despedía cortésmente.

- Natsuki… - suspiró Shizuru algo triste.

Las dos semanas pasaron de manera rápida para todos, excepto para Natsuki que estar tanto tiempo hospitalizada era la peor de todas las torturas, por siempre las constantes visitas de sus amigas la habían hecho sentir mejor, sin embargo dentro de su corazón algo no estaba bien. Ella no había podido recordar los hechos sucedidos después del accidente, por ende no recordaba que había sido Shitzuki y la última confesión que le había hecho a Shizuru, simplemente había vuelto a ser la joven torpe que quería ir a beber con Nao, cosa que la castaña le molesta un poco pero callaba, ya no se metía y eso era algo que a Natsuki no le cabía en su cabeza.

**POV Natsuki**

_¡Dos semanas de tortura! Sin embargo me lo merezco por andar conduciendo ebria a las tantas de la noche. Lo que me han explicado es que no solo choqué sino que además pasé por una suerte de tiroteo y por ende me cayó una bala en el pecho ¿demasiada mala suerte? ¡Así es! _

_Nao ha venido casi todos los días a verme y bueno, eso es algo que me tiene muy feliz porque me hablaba de motocicletas, tengo con quien hablar de esas cosas. Mikoto igual, me habla de video juegos y me dice que cuando esté bien por fin podré jugar nuevamente con ella. _

_Siento una leve tensión respecto a Shizuru. Pensé que me odiaría y pues no lo hace, de hecho ni siquiera le molesta que Nao venga a verme…¡Quiero decir! No es que la clínica sea de ella, pero ha sido su mejor amiga quien ha pagado la clínica y eso me hace sentir un poco culpable…por otra parte no conozco a esa chica pero de todas maneras le voy a agradecer cuando la vea, debe querer mucho a Shizuru para hacerlo ¡Que suerte que estuvo ahí._

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- Ara ara…alguien está lista para que por fin la del de alta? – preguntó Shizuru completamente feliz de ver a Natsuki ya vestida y lista para salir de la clínica

- este…Shizuru – la joven la quedó mirando – de verdad muchas gracias – le sonrió y posteriormente abrieron la puerta para salir del lugar. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos cuando de pronto la peli cobalto entró en duda – cómo…cómo nos iremos a casa?

- está todo listo, Shizuru? – preguntó una joven peli verde – yo soy Tomoe, mucho gusto – le sonrió a la peli cobalto

- Natsuki…mucho gusto – le sonrió – muchas gracias por todo

- no te preocupes – le sonrió – por Shizuru lo que sea – tras decir esto la peli cobalto quedó mirando sin comprender – bueno vámonos? – sonrió mientras todas bajaban y se dirigían hacia el auto.

- te iré a dejar a casa de Mai, Natsuki – dijo Shizuru

- este…pero…pero por qué? – preguntó la joven

- porque sé que allá estarás más cómoda – le sonrió – además estoy arreglando el departamento porque me mudé a otro, y bueno… - se dio vuelta del asiento del copiloto para verla – quiero que seas feliz – le sonrió y continuaron el camino en auto.

El ambiente se volvió tenso para la peli cobalto que no comprendía por qué ese repentino cambio que claramente no es que no le gustara, pero era extraño, aunque obviamente prefería eso que dormir en el sillón como lo había hecho en el último tiempo en casa de Shizuru. Cuando por fin llegó estaba Mai, Mikoto y Nao esperándolas con los brazos abiertos. Shizuru le sonrió y dio un beso en la mejilla para finalmente irse con Tomoe a su nuevo hogar, simplemente era algo que no le agradaba pero que sin embargo no podía cambiar.

Comenzaron a cenar mientras que Natsuki veía el plato de comida de Mai y pensaba en el plato de comida de Shizuru, comenzaba compararlo todo y empezar a sentirse como una idiota.

En la nueva casa de Shizuru, ambas jóvenes estaban comiendo mientras que la castaña movía la comida sin decir algo.

- por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Tomoe

- porque quiero que ella sea la que decida si quiere vivir conmigo… - suspiró – claramente al principio si quería hacerlo, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió es mejor que sean así las cosas, y si Natsuki no recuerda nada…bueno…por algo será – dijo muy triste – no se puede hacer mucho al respecto.

- puedes estar segura de algo…ella si te ama… - sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer

- por qué lo dices? – preguntó

- porque me miró con la misma cara de odio que me miraba Shitzuki – sonrió – es inevitable…soy una persona odiable…lo tengo claro – sonrió divertida

- no seas tonta – decía Shizuru

**POV Shizuru**

_Y así fue como pasó una semana sin saber mucho de Natsuki. La fui a ver un día para saber como estaba, sin embargo estaba con Nao así que mucha importancia no me dio. Se que ha comido bien y ha estado jugando junto a Mikoto, por lo que mal no la ha pasado, y eso es algo que verdaderamente me alegra mucho saber. Por otra parte yo he estado muy tranquila, he tenido una muy buena relación con Tomoe, ella me entiende bien y sabe que lo nuestro es solo una tierna amistad, sin embargo confio en que algún día ella pueda encontrar a una chica que la haga inmensamente feliz. _

_He estado cambiando los canales de televisión y he notado que hay un especial zombie, por lo que Natsuki debe estar feliz el día de hoy, bastante emocionada y eso es algo que me alegra mucho, me encanta saber que es feliz…sin embargo…_

**FIN POV Shizuru**

La joven derramó un par de lágrimas mientras apagaba el televisor y se iba a la cocina por un té, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre. Fue a ver y se sorprendió con la visita.

- Hola… - dijo la joven algo torpe

- Natsuki… - la joven la miró de pie a cabeza sin poder creerlo


	17. Chapter 17

La joven derramó un par de lágrimas mientras apagaba el televisor y se iba a la cocina por un té. Lo comenzó a preparar mientras se ponía a pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido últimamente cuando de pronto el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente, alguien tocaba.

- Hola… - dijo la joven algo torpe

- Natsuki… - la joven la miró de pie a cabeza sin poder creerlo. Era ella.

- tampoco… - sonrió algo tímida - tampoco es como si hubieses visto a un fantasma o sí? – pero ante la inexpresión en el rostro de la castaña y su silencio sepulcral atinó a preguntar – puedo pasar?

- cla…claro, Natsuki, por favor pasa – y diciendo esto entró y procedió a sentarse en el sillón, que era el mismo del antiguo departamento.

- lindo departamento… - dijo mientras lo veía – este…Mai me dio la dirección para venir…igual me queda más lejos que de Fukka…este… - siendo interrumpida

- sí….es que este me queda cerca de la universidad – explicó – Tomoe me lo compró como regalo de cumpleaños – la quedó mirando

- ahh…ya…ya veo – dijo la joven sintiéndose algo incómoda – este…ella…fue muy considerada… - dijo mientras miraba el piso

- quieres un té? – preguntó – recién estaba sirviéndome uno…

- claro…me encantaría – le sonrió y la castaña procedió a ir a la cocina. Llegó con una bandeja y se sentó al frente de la peli cobalto, la cual procedió a beber de su té.

- extrañaba beber de tu té…te queda exquisito – dijo con una abúlica sonrisa

- gracias… - dijo la joven mientras bebía del suyo

- cómo…cómo has estado? – preguntó Natsuki algo preocupada

- bueno….solo fueron dos semanas hospitalizada…Natsuki – sonrió la joven bajándole el perfil a la situación

- pero meses sin despertar – le explicó. Tenía razón. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel entonces y para Natsuki simplemente había estado hospitalizada, no recordaba nada.

- ah….claro…bueno no mucho… - sonrió – con Mai procuramos cuidarte, estabamos muy preocupadas pero ahora felices de que estés bien…Nao también se preocupó… - le sonrió con ternura – ella solía estar todo el tiempo hablandote de motocicletas mientras durmías como un cubito de hielo…

- y…tú le pediste a Tomoe que pegara mi estadia y operación? – preguntó mirandola a los ojos

- no….ella sola se ofreció y yo acepté… - desvió la mirada – porque no tenía como pagarlo…

- ella…ella te tiene que querer mucho para haberlo hecho

-de hecho lo hace – le sonrió – ara ara…y Natsuki solo vino a interrogarme o vino por algo más?

- no…. – se cohibió sonrojada – no era mi intención interrogarte…solo…solo quería saber…este…nunca…nunca había visto a esa chica en mi vida… - se notó una sutil molestia en sus palabras

- fuimos amigas muchos años…a los 12 volvió a Francia…volvió hace como…antes de que te vinieras a vivir conmigo…

- y por…por qué nunca la trajiste al departamento? – preguntó

- porque…no lo sé…te cocinaba…te ayudaba a estudiar y bueno…supongo que no tenía tiempo – le sonrió

- que…que bueno que ahora lo tengas – le sonrió algo triste sin querer que se notara – este…bueno yo venía porque emm…vi que estaban dando un especial de películas en la televisión… - explicó

- sí, de zombies….lo noté – le sonrió a la peli cobalto

- no…o sea también – sonrió – pero era especial de ese…ese director de cine que te gusta… - se incomodó – y bueno… este…pensé que te gustaría verlas…

- pero a Natsuki no le gustan ese tipo de películas – explicó la castaña

- si pero…hace tiempo que no hacemos algo juntas…digo… - desvió la mirada – nuestra relación cambio mucho…y…y entiendo que puedas estar enojada, Shizuru…yo… - se acercó a ella, se inclinó y tomó sus manos fuertemente – disculpame si te hice daño…o lo que sea que haya hecho…de verdad lo lamento – la castaña se separó algo incómoda.

- ya pasó, Natsuki…ahora lo importante es que tú estás bien y… - la puerta sonó en aquel momento y ambas la quedaron mirando

- esperas a alguien? – preguntó Natsuki comenzando a sentir una sutil molestia

- no… - dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y era nada más y nada menos que aquella antagonista de la historia que nada debía hacer en ese momento.

- Shizuru…hola – sonrió la peli verde muy efusivamente hasta que vio como Natsuki gozaba del sillón

- Tomoe – sonrió la castaña mientras que la peli cobalto comenzaba a mirarla con molestia

– Hola Natsuki – sonrió

- Hola…Tomoe – respondió Natsuki

- este…interrumpo algo? – preguntó la joven recién llegada

- con Natsuki ibamos a ver un especial de películas…quieres quedarte? - preguntó

- si! Me encantaría – sonrió y se fue a sentar al sillón, exactamente al medio.

- en qué canal es, natsuki? – preguntó Shizuru

- en el 52… - explicó la joven algo desanimada

- iré por más té… - dijo Shizuru

- si, por favor…amo tu té – sonrió Tomoe mientras se dirigía a la cocina con ella

- más té Natsuki? – preguntó Shizuru

- me queda…gracias – dijo la joven friamente.

Las tres se dispusieron a comenzar a ver la película que Tomoe había visto unas mil veces junto a Shizuru y Natsuki pensaba internamente "_A quién mierda le puede gustar algo que está en blanco y negro? Es como si la pelicula no tuviera alma"._

- me encanta esta parte – dijo Tomoe

- sin duda es la mejor – dijo Shizuru

- es tan buena que me dan ganas de suicidarme… - explicó Natsuki a lo que Tomoe se rio

- ara ara…Natsuki-chan hubiese preferido algo como rápido y furioso? – preguntó Shizuru

- no hubiese estado mal – explicó

- Rápido y furioso? Esa película es una mierda - se burló Tomoe

- la has visto? – preguntó Natsuki algo molesta

- para mi lamentar sí, y tuve que lavarme con ácido los ojos – la miró molesta

- son las 7! – dijo Shizuru levantándose – en consideración que la película la vi mil veces y Natsuki no le gustó…prepararé la cena – sonrió y le pasó el control remoto a la peli cobalto – justo a tiempo para empezar a ver perro-kun – tras decir esto la joven e sonrojó y la peli verde la miró como preguntándose ¿es una niña que ve ese programa de la mascota perfecta?

- te acompaño a preparar la cena – dijo Tomoe sin embargo Natsuki se levantó al mismo tiempo

- arreglaré la mesa para que comamos – dijo mientras comenzaba una guerra de miradas

- muchas gracias, Natsuki-chan – dijo la castaña

**POV Natsuki**

_Esa muy imbécil quiere quedar bien con Shizuru…todo porque ama el cine que le gusta a Shizuru y cocina bien y le habla de cuando estaba en Francia y los vinos de esa época ¿qué mierda tiene en la cabeza? ¡perfumes de chanel? Shizuru es mía! ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? No es mía…es solo que…¿se están coqueteando? Ok, acabas de declarar la guerra ¡Nadie se mete con Shizuru y vive para contarlo!_

**Fin POV Natsuki**

- ves…es exquisito – dijo Tomoe dandole de probar a Shizuru un vino que tenían guardado – este…te daría a probar, Natsuki…pero tengo entendido que aún estás con medicamentos…

- así es – respondió de manera seca

- para la próxima – le sonrió y procedieron todos a sentarse a la mesa – esto está exquisito – dijo la peli verde emocionada

- muchas gracias, Tomoe – respondió Shizuru – todo bien Natsuki? – preguntó Shizuru

- si, está muy rico – respondió la joven

- y esa jovencita peliroja…es tu novia, Natsuki? – preguntó Tomoe sonriendole a lo que la peli cobalto la miró molesta

- no… - respondió – somos amigas

- no parecían amigas… - explicó la peli verde – yo veía cierta química

- bueno, la gente suele ver lo que quiere ver… - la miró molesta

- a veces la gente es ciega – explicó Tomoe – se fija en personas que no debe

- si, por suerte hay ciertas personas que son lo suficientemente sensataz…para no caer ante la primera imbécil que ven…

- lo dices por ti? – preguntó Tomoe sonriendo

- no, de hecho lo decía por ti – soltó la peli cobalto

- chicas… - susurró Shizuru al notar que la cena se volvía tensa – podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

- lo lamento, Shizuru – pidió disculpas la peli verde – lo lamento, Natsuki…no quería ser tan sincera contigo… - le sonrió cordialmente a lo que la peli cobalto se limitó únicamente a mirarla.

La cena transcurrió mientras que las jóvenes se miraban con odio, se decían una que otra pesadez, cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso luego de estar sentadas en el sillón Tomoe dijo que era hora de irse. Tras hacerlo Natsuki por fin respiró tranquila y ya sin molestia de sentir a la universitaria cerca de la chica que quería, sin embargo el ambiente se volvió incómodo luego de una frase de la castaña.

- creo que es hora de que Natsuki se vaya… - dijo Shizuru

- este…tú crees? – preguntó la peli cobalto

- así es – sonrió – es un poco tarde y…te queda bastante lejos ahora

- claro… - respondió Natsuki algo desanimada, no estaba acostumbrada a que Shizuru actuara así – este… - se levantó – yo…yo cuando…este…cuando nos veremos? – preguntó

- cuando Natsuki quiera – le sonrió

- ahora? – preguntó la peli cobalto

- ara? – no comprendió la castaña

- que si…puedo verte ahora… - preguntó ella sonrojada

- pero ya me está viendo Natsuki – sonrió la joven algo incómoda

- entonces…por qué no me pides que me quede? – preguntó

- por qué tengo que pedirtelo yo? – le sonrió mientras comenzaba a beber té – quiero decir…tú tienes que saber lo que quieres y lo que no… - La peli cobalto apretó sutilmente su mandíbula

- Shizuru….estás con Tomoe? – preguntó sin poder aguantarlo más

- no… - la miró fijamente a los ojos – no estoy con ella

- pero te gusta, no es así? – preguntó

- a qué viene eso? – preguntó la castaña

- a qué estás diferente…estás distante…estás… - siendo interrumpida

- estoy como siempre me dijiste que fuera – dijo la joven mientras le sonreía con una máscara que Natsuki conocía perfectamente – estoy donde siempre me pediste que estuviera…justo al lado tuyo…pero sin presionarte…sin bromas…sin nada más que una linda relación de amistad…

- pe…pero…. – la joven quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿podía ser cierto? – ya no me quieres?

- yo te quiero mucho, Natsuki – la joven se acercó y tomó su mano – te quiero como no tienes idea…deberías ya saberlo

- entonces por qué estás así? – preguntó

- acaso extrañas que sea una cargante? – preguntó – acaso extraña Natsuki que sufra por ella…acaso extrañas sentirte amada? Porque si me dices que es así no te voy a creer – respondió

- te gusta Tomoe, cierto? – respondió sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a sangrar

- Natsuki… - la joven agarró el rostro de la peli cobalto – a ti lo único que te importa es si aún te quiero o no…nada más que eso…soy ese juguete que deseas a tu lado…no lo usas…solamente lo quieres a tu lado y que nadie más lo toque…y yo no puedo estar toda la vida esperando algo que no fue ni será para mi… - explicó

- no es así.. – dijo la joven mirando el piso – no es así…

- estoy equivocada entonces? – preguntó Shizuru algo triste

- no es así.. – dijo la joven apretando la mandíbula – a ti te gusta ella… - sonrió con tristeza – lo entiendo…se nota que es una buena chica… - procedió a mirarla - espero que ella…te haga feliz… - respondió para dar un paso hacia atrás

- eres una cobarde – dijo Shizuru, tras decir esto la peli cobalto la quedó mirando fijamente – eres una cobarde que no sería capaz de arriesgarse si no sabe que está segura de ganar

- eso no es verdad – dijo la joven molesta

- eres una cobarde! – dijo la joven algo molesta

- no lo soy! – dijo acercándose

- si lo eres! - gritó perdiendo la cordura y siendo callada por la peli cobalto que la agarró del rostro torpemente y comenzó a besarla – sueltame! – respondió molesta – no quiero esto! Natsuki!

- por qué no?! – preguntó con desesperación y tristeza

- porque no quiero que estés conmigo porque crees que me vas a perder… - explicó eufórica y se sentó en el sillón con las manos en el rostro – Natsuki ya he vivido demasiadas cosas…no quiero más

- si sé que lo arruiné - dijo la joven arrodillándose a su lado y tomandole el rostro – sé que te hice sufrir…pero dejame arreglarlo – dijo mientras se comenzaba a acercar – por favor…

- no quiero volver a sufrir… - al mismo tiempo que se comenzaba a acercar un poco más, debido a que la peli cobalto la tenía tomaba del rostro y acercaba lentamente mientras de manera casi reflejo comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

- no lo harás – respondió mientras comenzaba a besarla de manera lenta. Al principio solamente eran breves besos, pausados y ritmicos a medida que la intensidad comenzaba a subir y la peli cobalto comenzaba a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de su amante y la comenzaba a acercar un poco más. Ambas se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras se sonrojaban por lo ocurrido.

- no me gusta besar a Natsuki – confesó Shizuru

- por…por qué? – preguntó la ex motociclista algo triste

- porque es como una droga… - respondió para volver a besarla, claro que esta vez un poco más intensamente. Agarró de la camisa a la joven peli cobalto y la tiró al sillón cosa de posteriormente sentarse en sus piernas y continuar aquellos besos que tanta razón le daban a su vida - Natsuki… - susurró la joven mientras comenzaba a perder el juicio entre los besos que le propinaba la peli cobalto, esta puso sus manos en el cuello de la castaña e hizo que esta comenzara a besar su cuello, tocando su nuca y haciendo profundizar los besos – Natsuki – volvía a susurrar la joven entre besos. La peli cobalto mantenía los ojos cerrados, únicamente sintiendo las caricias de la chica que quería.

- Shizuru… - suspiró agudamente mientras paraba un momento

- dis…disculpa me dejé llevar – explicó la castaña

- Shizuru…discúlpame por haber sido una imbécil – y diciendo esto volvió a besarla – por no haber pensado en ti….en lo que sentias… - comenzó a chupar su cuello – por no tener en consideración que - comenzó a apretar su espalda, comenzó a respirar profundamente y a sentir como la manera de estar de Shizuru comenzaban a excitarla – Shizuru…

- no quería tratarte como una mamá – dijo la joven mientras bajaba la mirada completamente triste – no merezco nada de ti…después de lo que hice yo… - sin embargo Natsuki tomó el rostro de la joven mientras ella permanecía sentada en sus piernas

- de todo…de todo lo que he vivido en mi vida…lo que más rescato es el accidente… - respondió

- por qué? – preguntó ella

- porque cada día hospitalizada sabes en qué pensaba? – la castaña negó con su rostro – en todas las veces que en vez de no ser una cobarde y enfrentarte…me terminé yendo donde Nao…y te hice sufrir con eso…en vez de valorar quien tenía a mi lado… - la abrazó fuertemente – pero está bien que te alejaras…y me enseñaras que por más que lo negara…yo no podía estar si no era a tu lado – explicó para comenzar a besarla nuevamente.

La castaña se levantó y tomó la mano de Natsuki para que se levantara también, comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, aferrandose una al cuello y otra a la espalda de la otra, besándose como si no existiera un mañana. Las respiraciones se hacían más fuertes y ciertas emociones ya no eran faciles controlar. Shizuru agarró de la mano a Natsuki y la llevó hasta su habitación donde continuaron los besos y esta vez la acorraló hasta la muralla y comenzó a besarle el cuello, a chuparselo y a morderlo, disfrutando de la piel de la joven. Se separó preocupada y tras ver a la joven esta invirtió rápidamente los papeles para comenzar a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo cuando sintió como las manos de Shizuru se dirigían a su trasero se sonrojó notoriamente pues ambas pelvis quedaron notoriamente cerca, haciendo que el control fuera cada vez más dificil tenerlo.

- sigue… - dijo la peli cobalto mirandola fijamente cuando ambas se quedaron quietas

- qué pretendes? – preguntó la joven sonrojada

- que te des cuenta cuánto te quiero – susurró a su oído mientras de manera algo torpe la tiraba a la cama. Poniendose encima y comenzando a acariciar las piernas de Shizuru que se aferraban a la cadera de la chica que amaba y empezaba a menear su pelvis casi de manera involuntaria, sintiendo como la temperatura corporal ascendía con rapidez.

- me quieres? – preguntaba la joven entre besos – Natsuki me quiere? – volvía a preguntar

- mucho… - respondía la joven mientras comenzaba a acariciarla debajo de la ropa, sintiendo su piel tan ardiente como sus manos que se desesperaban por tocarla – Shizuru… - la joven comenzaba a agitarse – me encantas… - soltaba palabras entre reprimidos gemidos que comenzaban a escaparse.

Ambas procedieron a levantarse un poco mientras que la escena comenzaba a resultar familiar. Ambas quedaron semi sentadas en la cama mientras la castaña miraba fijamente a la peli cobalto y comenzaba a sacarse la blusa, y con posterioridad su sostén para quedar semi desnuda. Natsuki sonrió algo tímida mientras comenzaba a acariciarla, la tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a besarla, se dirigía a sus senos como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo que la castaña arqueara su espalda y comenzara a apretar la nuca de Natsuki para profundizar las caricias que no quería que acabaran. La recostó en la cama y le quitó los pantalones hasta quejarla completamente desnuda, para quedarse mirándola de pie a cabeza, se quedó sentada sin hacer otra cosa que apreciarla, mientras entrelazaba con sus dedos la mano de la otra chica.

- o…ocurre algo? – preguntó Shizuru al notar que Natsuki había quedado como pensativa

- es que eres hermosa… - le sonrió con ternura – eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo… - explicó – y realmente no…no merezco esto…

- y si yo te digo que no existe nadie más en esta tierra que me haría más feliz que tú? – se acercó y la tomó del rostro

- me encantas – susurró mientras continuó besandola y tocándola. Shizuru comenzó a desnudar a Natsuki hasta que ambas quedaran completamente desnudas. Shizuru comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Natsuki, los besaba, los chupaba, los mordía suavemente mientras comenzaba a perder la razón, hasta que comenzó a bajar por su vientre y al tomar la mano de la joven continuó bajando hasta llegar a su clítoris y comenzar a lamerlo con la punta de lengua, haciendo movimientos circulares y mientras más conseguía lubricarla, los movimientos se volvía verticales y extensos, haciendo que inevitablemente Natsuki comenzara a gemir.

Le agarraba la cabeza a Shizuru con desesperación y profundizaba el tacto – sigue…si…sigue…Shi…Shizuru! - mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras que el sudor comenzaba a correr por su frente y se aferraba a las sabanas gimiendo cada vez más agudamente – no pares…no pares… - se movía frenéticamente mientras sentía que explotaría, las caricias de la castaña la tenían completamente excitada. Tenerla encima de ella era muy placentero, cuando de pronto la agarró del rostro y comenzó a besarla. La dio vuelta y recordó que era una escena bastante familiar. Metió uno de sus dedos a la boca de Shizuru y esta comenzó a lamerlos denotando un completo placer que enmudeció a Natsuki la cual se acomodó en el muslo de Shizuru para hacer fricción en su entrepierna.

- Natsuki me terminará volviendo loca – decía la joven mientras comenzaba a rasguñar la espalda de su amada y continuaba besando su cuello – me encantas…te…te quiero tanto – susurraba mientras continuaban besándose.

Natsuki comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Shizuru mientras que esta se dirigía inmediatamente al cuello de la peli cobalto y se escondía en el hombro, sintiendo una total presión. Los gemidos comenzaban a volver nuevamente, mientras la respiración era más dificil controlarla. Se besaban, no paraban de hacerlo cuando de pronto la castaña quedó mirando a Natsuki, quien estaba sonrojada esperando a quien la miraba de pie a cabeza.

- sigue… - pidió la castaña mientras continuaba besándola – por favor sigue…

- yo… - la joven se puso notoriamente nerviosa, a parte de ya haber estado hace un tiempo en la misma situación, ahora quería que fuera diferente, ahora quería hacer completamente bien las cosas. Tragó saliva y entró en Shizuru, dando suaves movimiento con uno de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que la espalda de la castaña se contraía, comenzando a gemir fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre. Natsuki volvió a meter otro dedo y la castaña al levantar su pierna haciendo fricción nuevamente en la entrepierna de la peli cobalto que comenzaba a gemir y morder el hombro de su amada.

- Nat…Nat…Natsuki! – gimió la joven al borde del colapso, mientras tomaba el rostro sonrojado de la joven con ambas manos – yo…yo… - lágrimas comenzaron a descender cuando gritó fuertemente al sentir un orgasmo propinado por su amada – yo..te…te amo.. – gritó emocionada mirándola directamente a los ojos

- yo también te amo… - dijo Natsuki tras mirarla, sin embargo en ese momento todo quedó claro para ella.

_- Si…si no eres capaz de sentir…- la quedó mirando y tocó su pecho - … esas palabra… es…mejor que no continuemos…-_

_ Mierda, mierda! Me volví loca…soy una niña…cómo rayos soy una niña! Tengo 17 años…por qué me veo así?! Algo anda mal – Díganme que esto es un sueño…_

_- necesito que me expliques por qué estoy así… - lo quedó mirando fijamente – tú tienes que saberlo – dijo molesta – no puedo parecer niña de nueve años…tengo 17…17 años! – indignada._

_- tú eras novia de esa chica que se perdió? – preguntó la joven. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que Shizuru pensaba de ella._

_- no…no eramos novias…eramos muy buenas amigas…pero estábamos peleadas porque… - la joven calló unos segundos y la miró – porque yo hice algo que a ella le molestó…y entiendo que siga molesta…hay que darle tiempo_

_ Por qué me mintió? – Quiero decir…cuál era el problema de contarme que…un momento! La herencia la perdió por mi culpa…eso significa que claramente yo soy la responsable de que perdiera la herencia, entonces probablemente iba a comprender que era mi culpa…un momento! Shizuru realmente cree que soy una persona inteligente, pues nunca hubiese imaginado que era por mi culpa…definitivamente Shizuru tiene una buena imagen de lo que concierne mi persona…pero_

_- ESTA BIEN! SI SOY NATSUKI! PERO SUELTA ESO! - decía Natsuki casi suplicando._

_- siempre…desde…yo… - sonrió de manera cansada – siempre te amé…Shi…zuru… - dijo para cerrar los ojos, estaba inconciente._

La joven quedó helada mirando a la castaña, abrió sorprendentemente sus ojos y procedió – yo…Shitzuki…yo era…Shitzuki – la joven por fin había recordado todo lo ocurrido.

_Bueno esta historia llega lentamente a su fin. No sabría decir si este fue el penúltimo o antepenúltimo capítulo, pero ya queda casi nada._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y como siempre muchas gracias por su lealtad ante este fanfic._

_Saludos, Marie Horson_


	18. Chapter 18

El silencio se hacia presente en la habitación. Dos jóvenes estaban mirandose sin poder decir algo. Ambas ya se habían vestido, ambas se encontraban paradas a los pies de la cama en la cual hace un rato se habían entregado mutuamente.

- Natsuki, tenemos que hablar – por fin soltó un par de palabras Shizuru, la cual veía la incomodidad de la chica que quería, que miraba el piso de manera maniática, que no era capaz de controlar los nervios y comenzaba a jugar con uno de los botones de la manga de su camisa.

- Mmm…Shizuru no tengo ganas de hablar – se sinceró la joven y posteriormente procedió a tomar su chaqueta – podrías dejar esa horrible conversación para otro momento? – preguntó algo angustiada

- Natsuki - la joven castaña se acercó y la tomó de la mano – por favor…deja de huir…sabes que tenemos que hablar…hablar seriamente ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? – preguntó algo triste

- porque no me interesa hablar del tema, Shizuru – confesó Natsuki – por qué no me dijiste las cosas desde el principio? – preguntó molesta

- porque no estaba en condiciones de contarte todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el último tiempo…la idea era que lo recordaras sola…además no estaba dentro de mis planes que hoy pasara lo que pasó…lo que tú quisiste que pasara… - sentenció mirándola a los ojos

- sí…- le devolvió la mirada – te entiendo – suspiró – pero también entiendeme a mi, tengo que pensar bien las cosas y todo lo que ha pasado últimamente…¿comprendes? - preguntó

- te volverás a ir como siempre lo has hecho? – sonrió algo triste

- a qué te refieres? – preguntó la peli cobalto haciéndose la desentendida

- que siempre es así, Natsuki! – la ex presidenta estudiantil alzó esta vez la voz y se desquitó -siempre lo haces así, Natsuki! Siempre huyes y me aburre eso! ¿qué quieres para nosotras? ¿por qué hiciste lo que hiciste hoy si terminarías huyendo igual? ¡cómo siempre!

- esa soy yo… - dijo la joven comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta – lo lamento, Shizuru…pero tengo que pensar las cosas… - desvió la mirada y se terminó por ir – adiós! – y diciendo esto terminó por salir del departamento de su amada para irse donde su mejor amiga y consejera personal: Mai.

- qué?! – gritó sin comprenderla – qué tú hiciste qué? – gritó Mai mirándola de pie a cabeza – no puedo creerlo! Es que ya superaste todos los límites de estupidez! – gritó indignada

- Ella tiene razón, Natsuki – dijo Mikoto sentándose al lado de la peli cobalto que yacia con una cerveza en mano mirando el gris entorno en el que se encontraba

- qué querían que hiciera? Fue terrible pensar que había sido una niña de nueve años…además…recordé a la imbécil de Tomoe besándola…se lo pueden creer?! A ese imbécil dándole ese horrible beso - miraba su lata de cerveza y las ganas de estrangular a la peli verde se habían cada vez más grandes.

- vi ese beso! – dijo Mai – y bien sabes que fue un simple beso…por dios! Hasta el beso del príncipe de Inglaterra tuvo más pasión que ese beso

- pero fue un beso igual! – gritó indignada!

- y qué tiene? Tenía derecho a hacerlo! Si tú no aparecías, no dabas señales de vida y además todo, absolutamente todo indicaba que tenías intenciones de formar algo con Nao y no con ella – explicaba la colorina – es simplemente justicia divina – sonrió

- Mai tiene razón, Natsuki… - dijo Mikoto mirándola – qué harás? -preguntó

- Asumir que jodió absolutamente todo! Eso hará – dijo Mai – Eso harás, Natsuki

- pe…pero… - quedó mirando a ambas amigas algo acongojada – estoy segura que Shizuru siente algo por Tomoe – explicó con tristeza – me lo dice el corazón…ella habla de Tomoe con mucho cariño

- por dios! Si hasta te salvó la vida! Como no va a hablar de ella con ternura! – gritó la joven colorina

- qué? – preguntó Natsuki sin comprender – cómo es eso de que me salvó la vida? – miró a Mai – o sea entiendo que pagara la clínica, pero eso no es para tanto…

- ella no solo pagó la clínica…sino que además no permitió que el padre de Shizuru te matara! – dijo de manera seria mientras se sentaba a su lado

- co…cómo ocurrió eso? – preguntó Natsuki algo desconcentrada – no entiendo

- ocurre que el padre de Shizuru fue hasta donde estaba Tomoe y le pidió que hicieran mal la operación para que murieras…ella tenía que firmar y para que al termino de la operación ella no se querellara contra la clínica le dijo que lo hiciera

- o sea que podría haber muerto? – preguntó Natsuki tragando saliva con algo de trauma

- así es… - sonrió Mai mientras tomaba de las manos a Natsuki – ves cuanto te odia el padre de Shizuru? – sonrió de manera burlesca

- Mai! Eso es terrible!

- terrible?! – gritó Mai indignada – crees que eso es terrible?! Y todo el dolor que tuvo que pasar Shizuru?! Todo lo que perdió por estar al lado de una imbécil que no la ama?! Debería darte vergüenza! Debería darte mucha vergüenza! - gritó totalmente molesta – estoy decepcionada de ti! Te vas! Te acuestas con ella y vuelves con el rabo entre las piernas! Estoy desilusionada! No mereces ser una Kuga! Tu madre estaría desilusionada! Sabes?! Desilusionada! – y tras terminar de gritar Mikoto la quedó mirando. Claramente había sido demasiado escándalo. La motociclista miraba con tristeza el piso mientras terminaba de respirar con profundidad

- que te puedo decir? – sonrió con tristeza -tienes razón…es solo que…me da miedo que ella se termine dando cuenta que no valgo… - quedó mirando a Mai – para Shizuru siempre he sido su amor platónico….y muchas veces he sentido que este aire desinteresado que muestro hacia ella es lo que le gusta… pero a mi me gustaría tratar con cariño a Shizuru, ser atenta con ella…y si eso no le gusta? – preguntó mirando a Mai con cara de niña con miedo -yo no tengo idea qué es lo que realmente le gusta a Shizuru de mi…y tengo miedo de que eso cambie…de no gustarle más…

- entonces es mejor vivir toda la vida con el…y si? – preguntó Mai

- no sería eso pero… - siendo interrumpida

- ella lo dejó todo por ti…lo arriesgó todo y nunca la he visto quejándose…ahora tú tienes dos opciones…o le dices adiós o te pones los pantalones y vas y haces lo que nunca has hecho – le tocó el hombro – pero debes hacer algo…si tanto la amas ella no se merece eso…de verdad que no se lo merece… - le sonrió y besó su frente – eres una buena mujer, Natsuki…ahora solo te queda demostrarlo.

Las chicas se terminaron por ir a dormir luego de tener una larga plática toda la noche. Shizuru por su lado estuvo en vela la gran parte de la noche mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con el amor de su vida. Pensaba en que no quería seguir sufriendo y en que tal vez Natsuki no sentía lo mismo o bien estaba siempre buscando excusas para no estar a su lado. Su despertador sonó y para su sorpresa eran las 10 de la mañana, usualmente se despertaba con la primera alarma de las 8 de la mañana pero hoy había pasado de largo y eso lo atribuía a lo pésimo que había dormido en la noche. Se levantó, se hizo un café, no tenía ganas de tomar té pues este le recordaba a Natsuki y al por qué se había vuelto fanática del té…por Natsuki. No tenía hambre así que no se molestó en prepararse algo para comer. Posteriormente decidió que era hora de ducharse cuando de pronto sonó el timbre. Se puso nerviosa y se dirigió a la puerta sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a su madre parada frente a ella junto a Tomoe.

- Mamá… - susurró la joven de manera seria y estoica

- Shizuru…. – saludó la mujer de cortés manera, al mismo tiempo que Shizuru comenzaba a mirar con odio a su hasta ese entonces "amiga especial".

- yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted – dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que procedía a cerrar la puerta

- vamos! Shizuru – dijo Tomoe intercediendo – por favor tu madre quiere hablar contigo…dale la oportunidad – dijo mirándola con cierta cara de tristeza, de preocupación

- Shizuru…hija…por favor hablemos – dijo al mismo tiempo que la joven se daba vuelta y les hacia una señal de que pasaran.

- que sea rápido… - susurró Shizuru cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente – digame…

- yo…yo sé que me he portado mal este último tiempo…pero yo me he dado cuenta que hay límites y lo que hizo tu padre no.. – siendo interrumpida

- eso ya pasó… - respondió Shizuru – y no estoy interesada en hablar del tema porque sinceramente poco me importa hablar de pasado…

- Shizuru por favor dale una oportunidad a tu madre – dijo Tomoe acercándose a Shizuru – vamos… - susurró

- hija por favor, no seas injusta… - pidió su madre

- yo injusta? Yo injusta?! – dijo molesta – por favor! Usted me echó de mi casa, me quitó todo, ni siquiera le importó si me moría o no de hambre! Todo porque estaba enamorada de una mujer! Eso no es amor, mamá….no lo es

- es que no ves las cosas como yo, hija – dijo la mujer tomándole las manos – es verdad, siempre pensé en que debías casarte con Hiro Kinya, pero cuando me dijiste que te gustaba una mujer…hija me dio mucho miedo…porque esta sociedad hace mucho daño a quienes son diferentes y…

- prefería hacerme usted daño entonces? – la miró con molestia – usted y mi padre renegarme, cosa de que si sufría no vieran ese sufrimiento? Qué clase de excusa es esa? – preguntó indignada

- está bien! Lo sé! Erré! Tu padre también erro! Pero debes entenderme… - ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – yo te amo, eres mi hija…y ya no me importa si te gustan los hombres, si te gustan las mujeres…eres Shizuru, eres mi hija y te amo…te amo por quien eres… - se acercó un poco más – por favor no me quites de tu vida…por favor no lo hagas – decía mientras comenzaba a llorar

-mamá…mamá yo… - la joven comenzó a abrazar a su madre al mismo tiempo que lloraba. Tomoe miraba la escena con mucha emoción, le gustaba ver que la chica que amaba había solucionado las cosas con su madre, esperaba que la vida le diera otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

Shizuru junto a su madre se pusieron a hablar de todo el tiempo perdido, mientras que esta le comentaba a su hija que se divorciaría de su padre pues no podía perdonar lo que había intentado hacerle a su hija. Luego de un rato tras limar asperezas ambas decidieron ir a comprar para comer, mientras que Tomoe se quedaba en casa preparando una salsa para las pastas que prepararían las castañas Fujino.

Sonó el timbre y la peli verde abrió la puerta. Tras hacerlo se encontró la peli cobalto que al verla con un delantar y cuchara de palo le dieron ganas de hacer que se la tragara por la boca.

- está Shizuru? – preguntó Natsuki algo molesta

- no, no está… - respondió Tomoe – si quieres puedes esperarla…no salió hace mucho…

- ok… - dijo mientras entraba.

- puedes sentarte… - respondió nuevamente la peli verde

- si me quiero sentar, yo misma lo haré – dijo molesta

- como digas… - habló la antagonista de la historia – si me disculpas estaré en la cocina...estoy cocinando…. – La peli verde sabía lo que había ocurrido, debido a que la noche anterior había llamado a Shizuru y se había encontrado con la voz más triste del mundo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, darle un empujoncito a la peli cobalto. El dilema era que si se lo daba perdería para siempre a Shizuru, sin embargo también significaría la felicidad eterna de la castaña y ella estaba dispuesta aunque fuese de manera indirecta en lograr la felicidad de ella – eso que tú nunca harías por Shizuru… - sonrió de manera burlesca

- disculpa? - la peli cobalto la miró molesta – a qué te refieres?

- te hablé en chino? – preguntó de manera sarcástica – es obvio que tú no eres capaz de cocinarle a Shizuru…

- y quién te dijo eso? – dijo molesta Natsuki

- nadie tuvo que decírmelo…lo he visto durante muchos meses – le sonrió de manera maliciosa – ya sabes, la tienes como tu esclava…pero no por mucho tiempo… - se le acercó desafiante – Shizuru será toda mía…

- jamás permitiría eso… - gruñó Natsuki mientras se acercaba aún más

- tú y cuántos más? – preguntó acercándose aún más,a l mismo tiempo que Natsuki procedía a golpearle el rostro, sin embargo Tomoe se defendía y ambas caían al sillón. Forcejeaban, se apretaban e intentaban golpear cuando de pronto sintieron como la puerta se abría, dejando ver a Shizuru y su madre, quienes al ver a Tomoe encima de Natsuki en el sillón se miraron sorprendidas, y la madre algo avergonzada.

- To..tomoe! – gritó la mujer al mismo tiempo que tapaba su rostro

- este…este…ella… - ambas se miraron – esto no es lo que tú crees, Shizuru -explicó Natsuki algo agitada

- ara ara…no sabía que Natsuki cambiaba de gustos tan fácilmente – sonrió la joven mientras la molestaba

- ella es Natsuki, mamá… - le dijo a su madre

- mucho gusto… - sonrió – eres amiga de mi hija? – preguntó la mujer – o novia de Tomoe? – a lo que ambas al unísono gritaron que no

- yo…yo soy… - Natsuki quedó mirando a Shizuru la cual bajó el rostro algo desilusionada y le explicó a su mamá

- ella es una amiga…una buena amiga

El almuerzo por fin comenzó y las cuatro estaban sentadas mientras hablaban de la vida, en parte Shizuru actualizaba a su madre sobre su vida, la cual miraba fijamente a Natsuki, sabía que ella era la chica que Tomoe había salvado sin embargo no comprendía por qué nadie se la presentaba como novia de Shizuru ¿es que acaso no eran novias? No entendía absolutamente nada.

- y así fue como terminamos ese trabajo – dijo Tomoe muy orgullosa – tuvimos la mejor calificación de la clase – dijo victoriosa

- comprendo, estoy orgullosa, Tomoe-chan – respondió la madre – y tú Natsuki…a qué te dedicas? – preguntó la madre

- yo…yo….este…

- Natsuki aún no termina el colegio… - explicó Shizuru – está dando exámenes libres

- no, pero a qué te dedicas? – preguntó la madre – qué te gusta hacer?

- abusar de la buena voluntad de Shizuru – respondió por ella Tomoe

- Imbécil! – dijo Natsuki para posteriormente ponerse roja – yo…bueno…me gustan las motocicletas…y me gustan mucho las carreras…la mecánica…es algo que me agrada – dijo de manera algo tímida

- y cómo conociste a mi hija? – preguntó la mujer

- este…en…en el colegio…Shizuru se me comenzó a acercar…seguida de una fila de mil chicas, cabe destacar…siempre fue muy popular… - respondió

- eso me comentaron – sonrió la madre y miró a su hija – al parecer no te va a faltar candidata para novia – sonrió de manera coqueta

- pasa que cuando me gusta alguien, esa persona no se fija en mi… - respondió mientras bebía de su vino. La conversación continuó hasta que posteriormente Shizuru comenzó a retirar los platos y dirigirse a la cocina, seguida de Natsuki la cual se sentía totalmente incómoda.

- Shizuru…yo…yo vine para que hablaramos…no sabía que iba a estar tu mamá pero…pero me alegra saber que se están solucionando las cosas

- gracias… - respondió la joven algo adusta

- Shizuru qué ocurre? – preguntó Natsuki

- no cree Natsuki que es un poco fuera de lugar que venga como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotras? – dijo para posteriormente mirarla a los ojos, se encontraba algo molesta

- Shizuru yo…yo a ti… - en ese entretanto entró la madre de Shizuru a la cocina

- ocurre algo hija?

- no, no ocurre nada mamá – dijo Shizuru

- Si, si ocurre algo! – dijo Natsuki algo molesta

- no ocurre nada! Natsuki! Absolutamente nada! – dijo molesta – ahora podemos pasar al postre?! – dijo la joven perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose sutilmente sonrojada

- si ocurre algo! – dijo Natsuki mirando a la madre de la joven

- a ver…ocurre o no ocurre algo? – preguntó la madre sin comprender

- que no! – dijo Shizuru sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente

- ocurre que ella ama a su hija… - dijo Tomoe haciendo que todas la miraran descolocadas – bueno…si de todos modos me iban a odiar…que tuvieran más razones, o no? – quedó mirando a Natsuki

- es verdad eso? – preguntó la madre mirando a ambas jóvenes

- es verdad… - dijo Natsuki sonrojada – y yo…yo te amo Shizuru…y no quiero perderte de nuevo… - haciendo que la joven sintiera esos deseos de "trágame tierra". Natsuki miró a Shizuma, la madre de Shizuru la cual analizaba la escena – yo amo a su hija…

- así que tú eres la famosa Natsuki…. – sonrió la madre mostrando su verdadera cara – la chica que tantos suspiros le ha dado a mi hija

- mamá para -dijo Shizuru molesta – y tú Natsuki! Por favor…hablemos en otro momento

- no quiero! – dijo Natsuki mirándola nerviosa – Shizuru viví muchos años de mi vida en la total soledad hasta que llegaste tú. Hiciste de mi vida un paraíso y nunca lo supe valorar hasta que ocurrió todo lo que ocurrió…

- qué ocurrió? – preguntó la madre

- yo después se lo cuento – dijo Tomoe afirmada al marco de la puerta de la cocina

- Natsuki…con todo respeto no quiero que sigas jugando conmigo

- y tampoco quiero hacerlo – dijo nerviosa – yo no tengo nada para darte, a parte de un par de dolores de cabeza no tengo nada seguro para darte…pero yo te amo y lo que siento por ti es verdad…y no tengo idea como pero estoy dispuesta a convertir en sonrisas cada lágrima que has derramado por mi…te lo juro… - respondió la joven

- Nat…Natsuki – la joven estaba totalmente sonrojada y no sabía qué decir, mas su madre habló

- vaya, si que tienes agallas – sonrió la mujer – y si lo que dices es verdad…tienen mi bendición

- mamá! – exclamó Shizuru algo sonrojada

- conozco tu carita desde que eras un bebé, sé que también la amas – sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a Natsuki – por favor cuidala…mira que ahora estás tú a cargo de ella

- yo… - la peli cobalto no entendía mucho lo que había pasado, tampoco entendía de donde había sacado tanta entereza para decirle esas cosas a Shizuru, pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho. Tomoe se llevó a la madre de Shizuru a los minutos, dejando a ambas jóvenes solas.

- vaya…que tarde de locos… - respondió Natsuki

- Natsuki… - la joven quedó mirando a la peli cobalto – por qué dijiste todo eso?

- porque es verdad… - respondió atrayéndola hacia ella – yo…yo quiero darte algo…

- dime… - respondió la joven desviando la mirada

- este…yo… - la joven sacó de su bolsillo un anillo – este anillo era de mi mamá…

- es…es hermoso – dijo Shizuru

- yo recuerdo que ella me dijo que cuando tuviera una hija…debía dárselo…

- entiendo… - le sonrió sin comprender

- entonces yo te lo quiero dar a ti… - respondió Natsuki

- pero…pero…no es para tu hija? – preguntó la joven sin comprender

- así es…y quiero que tú se lo des…. – respondió

- cómo?

- quiero que tú seas la madre de mi hija… - dijo sonrojada- yo…yo quiero estar siempre contigo – tomó su rostro

- Natsuki… - la joven desvió la mirada – Natsuki yo no me quiero ilusionar si tú no estás segura… - explicó triste

- nunca había estado más segura de algo en mi vida… - le sonrió – te amo…

- yo también te amo – le sonrió

- ahora…quiero hacer algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo – le sonrió tiernamente

- ara ara…Natsuki quiere hacerme totalmente suya? – preguntó de manera coqueta

- si… - sonrió para ponerse roja – quiero decir no! no! yo…o sea tú…tú quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó

- si…. – respondió – si quiero – le sonrió y besó sus labios – se me olvidaba decirte, Sakomizu el otro día te mandó una carta – le sonrió

- si? – qué decía? – preguntó la peli cobalto

- no tengo idea, no la leí – sonrió y besó sus labios – aquí está – se la pasó – qué dice? – preguntó

- no lo sé…debe ser sobre por qué me volví pequeña – explicó mientras comenzaba a leer la carta

_Natsuki:_

_Te mandé una dirección, espero que te haya servido de algo, pero de aún no recuperar tu cuerpo como corresponde, debo contarte que por ningún motivo se te ocurra besar a Shizuru o a cualquier otra chica, pues podría resultar completamente peligroso…podrías traspasar el mal a esa persona, así que por favor ten esa precaución…_

_Atte Sakomizu._

Natsuki se puso pálida y quedó mirando a Shizuru.

- ocurre algo, mi Natsuki? – preguntó la castaña mientras besaba a Natsuki

- nada…no ocurre nada – le sonrió y besó sus labios – te amo Shizuru…y… - sonrió algo nerviosa – pase lo que pase…te amaré igual…incluso si fueras…Natzuru….

¿Fin?

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Fue un honor compartirla con todos ustedes. Agradezco todos los mensajes, todas las personas que leyeron y agradecimiento especial a Inugami que es una amiga que me ayudó mucho en todo este proceso y bueno, también a Dan-han porque sin sus amenazas esto no hubiera sido lo mismo. De verdad les agradezco a todos por haberse dado el tiempo de leer, de comentar, de criticar. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en los otros fanfic que escribo y que comenzaré a darles más amor porque los tengo algo abandonados (pero todo fanfic será terminado, eso tenganlo por seguro)._

_Se despide Mari Morson (si, me tuve que cambiar el nombre)_

_Saludos, cariños y abrazos afectivos._


End file.
